


Home for Peculiar Children: Lyrical digression

by Sisters_Mills



Category: Miss Peregrine's Home for Peculiar Children (2016), Miss Peregrine's Home for Peculiar Children - Ransom Riggs
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, Missing Scene, Original Character(s), Post-Library of Souls, Romance, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-13
Updated: 2019-02-07
Packaged: 2019-03-04 07:30:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 38,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13359456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sisters_Mills/pseuds/Sisters_Mills
Summary: После событий в Абатоне, до переезда к Джейку, странные два месяца жили в доме Бентама в Дьявольском Акре. За это время Мисс Сапсан успела близко познакомиться с одним из новых друзей ее детей.





	1. Часть 1. Alma, are U Ok?

**Author's Note:**

> Он смотрит на неё и видит всё, чего когда-либо хотел.  
> Он смотрит на себя и не видит ничего, чего бы она заслуживала.

Шэрон придирчиво осматривал новую лодку. Обещание, которое дала ему Эмма, было сдержано. Имбрины были благодарны за помощь во спасении и наградили лодочника за то, что он сделал для всего странного мира. Шэрон получил средства на новый транспорт и отдельное денежное вознаграждение уже через пару дней после падения тварей. На какой-то момент он задумался откуда у Совета имелись такие деньги, но вскоре отбросил эти мысли. Его никогда особо не волновало откуда люди берут деньги, которыми расплачиваются с ним. 

После недолгих раздумий Шэрон выбрал одну из самых новых моделей, заплатив за нее почти три тысячи фунтов. Лодка была современной, оснащенная отличным двигателем, имела большую грузоподъёмность и относительно большой объём. Алюминиевые обводы корпуса могли обеспечивать движение в режиме глиссирования, то есть скольжения по воде, когда лодка удерживается на поверхности только за счёт скоростного напора воды. По всем качествам эта лодка значительно превосходила предыдущую, Шэрон купил ее еще в двадцатых годах прошлого века, и работать на ней было само удовольствие. 

Первое испытание лодки Шэрон закончил поздним вечером. Он был доволен техническими характеристиками, а, главное, возможностями лодки. Чтобы испробовать транспорт, лодочник сперва сделал несколько кругов у пристани, обогнал другой катер и проплыл между двумя небольшими пароходами, определяя насколько маневрена лодка. Результатами своего испытания он остался очень доволен. Эмма, Хью, Оливия, Лорен Блек, Драган Вук и Анна Свон наблюдали за ним с пристани, иногда весело комментируя его действия. 

Будучи в хорошем настроении, Шэрон провел несколько бесплатных туров для желающих. Подопечные мисс Сапсан отказались, помня побег с острова, а некоторые из старших воспитанников мисс Пищухи и мисс Сиалии уговорили его на тур в одну из старых петель, которые находились неподалеку и несколько часов наблюдали за восхищающим, но в тоже время и ужасным великим пожаром 1666 года. Дети были в восторге от зрелища, а Шэрон дополнил его интересными историческими фактами. В особняк они вернулись переполненные впечатлениями и еще полтора часа делились ними с остальными странными. 

Вернувшись в особняк, он поднялся в свою комнату и уже собрался лечь спать, но не тут то было. Беспокойный сосед, недавно поселившийся за стенкой, снова дал о себе знать. 

***

Уже четвертую ночь Шэрон слышал странные звуки. Он жил на третьем этаже, рядом с помещениями в которых Майрон Бентам хранил свои коллекции. И из этих комнат, а точнее из одной, самой ближней, доносились всхлипы. Это началось вскоре после приезда имбрин и странных. В принципе, Шэрону не было дела до того, кто и почему посещает комнату по ночам. Но это мешало спать, поэтому сегодня он пошел туда с намерениями отправить шумного соседа в другое крыло дома.

На первый взгляд, комната была пуста. Лишь присмотревшись, мужчина увидел женскую фигуру у окна. Мисс Сапсан сидела на подоконнике, подобрав ноги под себя. Ее плечи периодически вздрагивали. Шэрон замер. Он ожидал увидеть здесь кого-то из детей, но никак не предполагал, что это будет имбрина. Алма безудержно рыдала. Слезы лились по ее щекам, она уже не пыталась их вытирать. Платок был просто зажат в руке. Лодочник бесшумно приблизился, остановившись в паре шагов от окна.

Женщина вздрогнула и попыталась унять эмоции, когда поняла, что в комнате не одна. Она поднялась на ноги и надела очки. Алма посмотрела вверх, мужчина был выше ее на целых две головы, желая рассмотреть его лицо, но длинный капюшон и сумрак ночи не позволили ей этого сделать.

— Простите. Я не заметила как Вы вошли.

— Мисс Сапсан, что-то случилось?

— Нет, ничего. Не беспокойтесь. Алма промокнула глаза, стирая потекшую косметику.

Выдохнула и подошла к шкафу, содержимое которого она ранее начала разбирать. Казалось, женщина успокоилась, но ее дыхание все так же было сбито. Она сделала неосторожный шаг и ойкнула — старая травма снова дала о себе знать.

— Вы хромаете?

— Разве что немного. Сейчас меня это уже почти не беспокоит, — Алма вздохнула, вспомнив как корчилась от боли и истекала кровью, получив эту рану во время одной из первых стычек с пустотами.

— Я могу Вам чем-то помочь? — мужчина сам от себя не ожидал этого вопроса. Он прозвучал раньше, чем Шэрон успел его обдумать. Имбрина отрицательно покачала головой и протянула руку за книгой, но та оказалась тяжелее, чем ожидалось и она упустила ее.

— Я подниму, — сказал Шэрон и наклонился за книгой.

— Благодарю, — она попыталась улыбнуться, но ее голос дрогнул и в глазах снова появились слезы. Успокаивать плачущих женщин ему еще не приходилось, но бросить столь расстроенную Алму он просто не мог.

— Чем Вы так огорчены? — Шэрон осторожно взял ее за руку. Рукав платья слегка задрался и открыл несколько багровых отметин — следов от веревки. Она не ответила, а ее истерика наростала. Лодочник медленно подвел имбрину к дивану и усадил на него. — Расскажите, что Вас тревожит, — предложил он. Алма сжала руку мужчины и, глубоко вдохнув, согласилась.

— Джек. Он угрожал… Хотел, что бы я помогала ему. А когда я отказалась, разозлился, попытался надавить. Я смотрела как страдают и умирают странные люди и ничего не могла сделать. Это ломает.

_— Ну здравствуй, сестра. Вот наконец-то мы и встретились, — притворно радостным голосом протянул Каул._

_Алма стояла напротив него, только что приведенная тварями-охранниками. Пока Джек добирался до Лондона, она сидела в одиночестве в маленькой комнатке. За те четыре дня, которые имбрина здесь провела, ее постоянно повергали издевательствам — в основном моральным, брат запретил ее трогать. Хоть это не помешало оставить на теле женщины несколько синяков от ударов, которыми они награждали ее за каждое неповиновение. Твари показывали Алме детей в медицинском отсеке, других заключенных и даже заставили присутствовать на одном из экспериментов. Вероятно, это сделали для того, чтобы сломить ее волю. Трудно было посчитать сколько раз за последние дни твари говорили, что дети погибли, что никто не избежит грядущих перемен, а она может спастись перейдя на сторону брата. Сейчас в ее взгляде читалось много эмоций, от злости и ненависти до презрения, но она не боялась. Лицо же Алмы не выражало ни одной эмоции._

_— Я вижу ты не очень хорошо себя вела, — усмехнулся он, заметив гематому на скуле сестры. — Радуйся, могло быть и хуже. Но ты мне нужна в сознании._

От оживших воспоминаний имбрина вздрогнула и сильнее прижалась к Шэрону. Его рука несмело легла на ее плече.

— Он сказал, что всех ждет участь расходного материала… А сколько тел и душ уже было изувечено во время экспериментов.

Мужчина приобнял Алму. Ему хотелось сказать, что все хорошо, что он рядом… Но кто он для нее такой? Всего лишь новый знакомый, случайно услышавший ее плач и заглянувший спросить что случилось. Вряд ли она когда-нибудь станет воспринимать его иначе.

— Возможно, не будь я столь эгоистична и горда в юности, сейчас у нас была бы дружная семья.

_Сначала, его тон был спокойный. Каул намеревался переманить сестру на свою сторону._

_— Ты будешь единственной в своем роде. Будешь королевой этого мира._

_— То есть ты открыто предлагаешь мне подписать смертный приговор всем моим сестрам?_

_— У тебя нет сестер! Только брат. Братья. Каул обошел женщину и остановился у нее за спиной. — Знай, ваша матриархальная система доживает последние дни. Как только я получу доступ к душам, Странные перестанут скрываться и прятаться. Пройдет всего ничего и никто не вспомнит такое слово, как имбрина, — с издевкой протянул Каул._

_— Ты безумец! И я не позволю тебе забивать этим головы детям. Резким движением развернул ее к себе лицом._

_— А ты не в том положении, что бы противиться мне! Грубым движением он заставил сестру сесть на диван, а сам нависнул сверху. — Я покажу тебе что такое не повиновение, Алма. Взял ее за подбородок, заставляя смотреть себе в глаза. Белые, бездушные глаза. — Мне осталось получить последний элемент и я стану королем всего Странного мира Женщина попыталась оттолкнуть его, оцарапав руку, за что тут же получила пощечину. Каул продолжал удерживать ее, прижимая к спинке дивана. — Ваши странные дети всегда полагаются на имбрин. Имбрины смогут, имбрины разберутся, защитят. А они не смогут. В этот раз вы вместе со всеми падете на колени перед мной и будете повиноваться. — Мужчина наконец отпустил Алму и она тут же поднялась. — Ты же, сестра, станешь моей личной рабыней, когда я обрежу тебе крылья._

_— А не слишком ли много самонадеянности, братец?_

_В следующий момент женщина ощутила резкий удар в живот и упала на пол. От боли у нее выступили слезы. Джек был злой как черт. Он нагнулся и схватил за волосы что бы поднять голову и увидеть ее лицо. — Ты слишком долго просидела в своей петле, Алма. И теперь просто отрицаешь все, что не вписывается в твое расписание, — особо выделяя последнее слово сказал он. — Уводите._

_Охранники грубо подняли Алму, которая стояла с трудом, и потащили в подвал медотсека — Каул приказал перевести ее к остальным имбринам._

_Пока сопровождающие её твари выясняли что-то у тюремщика, она успела увидеть заключенных. И, о ужас, это были ее дети. В этом коридоре, в клетках, сидели Енох, Бронвин, Клэр, Гораций, Хью и близнецы — Рама и Ха. Оливия висела где-то под потолком своей клетки. А странная, на первый взгляд бесформенная, куча одежды — это спящий Миллард. Девять, их было девять. Здесь на хватало Фионы, Джейкоба и Эммы. Оставалось надеяться, что им повезло, что они не схвачены и не заперты в другом помещении. Если это так, если они свободны, то обязательно придут на помощь друзьям. Мисс Сапсан это знала._

Выговорившись, Алма успокоилась и задремала на плече у Шэрона, все так же обнимая его за шею. Поняв это, он решил не будить женщину, а осторожно перенес ее на диван и накрыл пледом. Смотря на заснувшую имбрину, лодочник отметил для себя, что даже заплаканная и с потекшей тушью она оставалась невероятно красивой. Отметил и не удержался — наклонившись, он быстро поцеловал ее в щеку. И тут же поспешил к двери. Шэрон сильно сомневался, что мисс Сапсан понравилось бы такое его действие. И он пообещал себе не пытаться узнать ее реакцию. Лодочник тихо вышел из комнаты и скрылся у себя.


	2. Will she ..?

Шэрон вернулся в свою комнату. И выдохнул. При каждой встрече с мисс Сапсан ему стоило немалых усилий держаться на расстоянии и не поддаваться влечению. А сегодня она обнимала его, пусть и в порыве чувств, но все же… Может быть у него есть шанс хотя бы на дружбу?

Ее прикосновения, такие мягкие и приятные, ее запах, сочетающий в себе легкий аромат духов и табака, ее строгий взгляд, которым она иногда одаривала расшалившихся детей. Все это казалось мужчине каким-то особенным и сводило его с ума. Было трудно поверить, но с каждым днем становилось все очевидней, что он влюбился. Еще тогда, во дворе крепости тварей, лодочник увидел Алму и его сердце замерло. Эта женщина просто очаровала, приворожила его, вероятно, сама того не ведая.

_Странные выбежали из петли в коридор и остановились. Куда дальше? Вниз не успеют, а вверх бежать смысла нет. Тут Джейк вспомнил про открытую площадку этажом выше._

_— Ни в коем случае, — возразила мисс Королек. — С нами, с имбринами, ничего не случится, но вы, дети…_

_— Я могу понести нас, — заявила Оливия. — У меня хватит сил!_

__

_— Ни за что! — воскликнул Енох. — Ты крошечная. А нас слишком много._

__

_— Я могу ей помочь, — вперед вышла девушка. Она была высокая, стройная, лет восемнадцати на вид, и у нее за спиной были огромные темно-синие крылья. — Я Анна. И я тоже умею летать._

__

_— Но даже вдвоем вы… — О’Коннор не успел закончить. Башня пугающе закачалась, с потолка посыпалась плитка, по полу поползли трещины._

__

_— Вот и оставайтесь, — крикнула Олив. — А мы уйдем, — и побежала по коридору. Анна, схватив за руку стоящую рядом с ней черноволосую девушку, последовала за ней. С еще одним колебанием башни за ними побежали и остальные._

__

_Как только странные выбежали на балкон, который едва ли всех умещал, Анна тут же перелезла через перила и взлетела. Она была готова помочь новым друзьям, но в тоже время боялась этого. Дело в том, что, в отличии от Оливии, Анну в воздухе держали крылья, а не левитация и сначала им надо было поднять ее, а потом, возможно, и кого-то другого. Девушка раньше такого не делала, понимая, что это может быть опасно. Но сейчас ситуация была другой._

_Башня вовсю качалась, местами появились трещины. Юная мисс Элафанта сумела убедить своих друзей, что сможет поднять их и дети начали создавать живую цепочку. Бронвин и Эмма уже висели над балконом и к ним собирался присоединиться Джейкоб. Тогда Анна начала действовать. Она почти опустилась обратно на площадку. Ближе всего к ней оказались Клэр и Близнецы._

_— Надеюсь, мне хватит сил, — прошептала девушка, подхватывая малышку на руки. Мальчики прижались к ее ногам и крепко обхватили их. — Не отпускайте меня, пока я не скажу.  
Она начала часто и сильно махать крыльями и ей удалось подняться в воздух. Анна пролетела всего несколько метров и начала плавно спуcкаться. Приземлившись, она сказала малышам отойти подальше и поднялась снова. На балконе еще оставалось много людей. Думая, кто будет следующим, Анна заметила юношу с поврежденной ногой. Когда она обхватила его за плечи, он попытался возразить, но башня качнулась снова и он замолк._

_— Обними меня за шею и держись как можно крепче, — сказала девушка и Хью кивнул.  
В этот раз к земле тянуло куда сильнее и ей пришлось опустить мальчика почти у подножья башни._

__

__

_— Спасибо, — быстро бросил он и поковылял к перепуганным Клэр, Раме и Ха.  
Анна поднялась третий раз. Спина и крылья ужасно болели, но она не могла позволить себе остаться внизу. Площадка была почти пуста. На ней стояли лишь Магна, Эмбер и несколько взрослых. Трезво оценивая свои возможности, Анна подлетела к подругам и оперлась на перила. Башня уже начинала опасно шататься. Китс кивнула и исчезла, оставив в воздухе несколько черных частиц. Крылатая девушка обхватила Эмбер и оттолкнулась от балкона. Теперь уже в последний раз. Приземлившись, Анна разомкнула руки и рухнула на колени. Сил практически не осталось. Рядом с ней тут же оказалась Магна, готовая помочь подруге чем только сможет. В этот момент недалеко от них приземлились и остальные странные, которых подняли Олив и имбрины._

__

__

_А в следующую секунду башня задрожала и рассыпалась на куски и на несколько секунд настала тишина._

__

__

_Дети и взрослые приземлились пестрой кучей посреди двора крепости и теперь пытались прийти в себя. Осознание победы приходило медленно, странные люди сто лет жили в страхе перед пустотами и тварями, так что быстро поверить в их полный крах было трудно. Едва странные успели отдышаться, как имбрины принялись делать то, что они умеют делать лучше всего — наводить порядок. Они не позволили никому долго стоять без дела. Было организовано несколько групп и каждой даны задания — одни искали оставшихся тварей, другие сооружали для них тюрьму, а остальные занялись освобождением объектов экспериментов тварей._

_Лодочник стоял слегка в стороне от развеселившихся странных. Наконец, после нескольких сумасшедших часов, он мог спокойно рассмотреть тех, за кого Джейк и Эмма так переживали и к кому так спешили. Не то что бы ему было очень интересно, но увидеть их таки хотелось. Мужчина окинул взглядом всю толпу и его внимание привлекла одна женщина. Бледная кожа, иссиня-черные волосы, зеленые глаза, вроде бы ничего особенного, а он не мог оторвать от нее глаз. Будто почувствовав что-то, она повернулась и на мгновение посмотрела на Шэрона, но этого хватило. Этот взгляд был такой пронзительный, пробирающий до самой глубины души, что лодочника бросило в жар. Алма Сапсан, кажется так ее звали, стояла в окружении детей и обнимала каждого из них по очереди._

Шэрон резко откинул капюшон и снял маску. Он не помнил откуда в его комнате взялось зеркало, но мужчина таки решился в него посмотреть. В зеркальном стекле он видел человека с изуродованным лицом — длинные шрамы, пересекавшие щеку и подбородок, рубцы от язв на лбу, нос, неправильно сросшийся после переломов, и впавшие, немного уставшие, глаза. Да, до стандартов мужской красоты тут было очень далеко.

Oн уронил голову на руки, тяжело вздохнув. Одним движением смахнул со стола и маску, и зеркало. Оно ударилось о стену и осколки с тихим звоном осыпались на пол, а маска срикошетила и отлетела в дальний угол.

От очередного взгляда правде в глаза Шэрон расстроился. Он уже почти неделю переживал новые, неизвестные ранее, и очень странные чувства. Стоило мисс Сапсан появится где-то рядом, как сердце мужчины начинало стучать быстрее, а слова путались, когда она обращалась к нему. Женщина же не спешила замечать это, что, может, и к лучшему. Действительно, какое ей дело до урода и наркомана? Алма Сапсан имбрина, у неe дети, которые являются самыми важными людьми в ее жизни. Она не станет обращать внимание на преступника. Пусть и бывшего.

_Прежде чем отправится внутрь крепости за другими пленниками Каула мисс Шилоклювка и мисс Сапсан обратили внимание на Шэрона. Они подошли к мужчине и прямо спросили о его обязаностях в доме Майрона и о его роли в произошедшей революции. На вопросы лодочник отвечал долго, будто они были невероятно сложными. На самом же деле, всего его мысли были заняты мисс Сапсан и думать о чем-то другом было трудно._

_— Мистер Шэрон, Вы слышите меня? — кажется, уже не в первый раз спросила старшая имбрина._

__

__

_— Да, конечно, — немного рассеяно отозвался мужчина все еще не сводя глаз с Алмы._

__

__

_Вообще-то, он просто бессовестно пялился на нее, ведь женщина стояла в одной только шали, за что получил полный возмущения и негодования взгляд. Будто опомнившись, лодочник помотал головой и отвернулся._

__

__

_К счастью, имбрины довольно быстро удовлетворились его ответами, поняв, что он был простым наемником, а не тайным агентом и не предателем. Они отправили Шэрона помогать кузенам, а сами вернулись к детям._

На следующий день Шэрон довольно поздно покинул свою комнату. Проведя ночь в раздумьях, он уснул только под утро и теперь ужасно опаздывал к завтраку. Спустившись на первый этаж, по дороге в столовую, она увидел мисс Сапсан. Она тоже его заметила. Алма шла навстречу мужчине и когда они поравнялись друг с другом, имбрина замедлила шаг и, легко коснувшись его руки, быстро шепнула «Спасибо». Пока Шэрон осознавал за что она его благодарит, женщина уже скрылась в одном из коридоров.

***

 

Пять дней спустя, когда жизнь странных уже более менее вернулась в привычное русло, имбрины всерьез занялись вопросом перестройки замка. Они сформировали добровольцев для уборки территории и внутренних помещений. Сегодня Шэрон и его кузены активно помогали убирать обломки башни, в которой держали попугаев. Сильно поврежденные или бесформенные камни просто убирали, а относительно целые складывали блоками, сохраняя для дальнейшего строительства и реконструкции крепости.

Имбрины приняли решение не уничтожать все постройки тварей, а переустроить их и приспособить для постоянной жизни. С помощью Джейка пустоту извлекли из-под моста и отправили в Панпетликон, а мост достроили, что бы упростить путь в крепость. Ворота, сломанные и сорванные с петель во время битвы странных и тварей, решили на место не возвращать. К тому же, стену, в которой был проход, разобрали, открыв доступ во двор всем желающим.

Сама крепость, не считая разрушенной башни с петлями, была относительно небольшой — всего три этажа. Некоторые комнаты на первом этаже сразу были переоборудованы под тюрьму для оставшихся тварей, другие, например операционные, заполнили мусором, в основном сломанной мебелью, и закрыли на замок. Медотсек предложили продолжать использовать по назначению, предварительно уничтожив все машины для выкачивания душ. Так как в хранилищах тварей нашлось много различных медикаментов, которые могли пригодиться, а в доме Бентама свободных комнат, пригодных для жилья, оказалась недостаточно, то некоторых больных разместили в больничном крыле крепости.

Пагода, которая стоялая посреди внутреннего двора, не была полностью разрушена. После взрыва попугаев, стык двух стен частично уцелел и его решили оставить, что бы от него строить новое помещение. Сейчас рядом лежала груда камней, досок — остатки стен, и искорёженные клетки.  
Объектов, нуждающихся в ремонте, было куда больше, чем людей, способных это делать, поэтому рабочие оставались ночевать в крепости, дабы не тратить время на дорогу туда и обратно. А имбрины периодически наведывались к ним, проверяя как идут дела.

Сегодня на стройплощадку заглянула мисс Сапсан. Проходя мимо обломков пагоды, Алма заметила отблеск метала в этой куче мусора и решила рассмотреть предмет поближе. И она, сделав пару шагов вперед, наклонилась и вытащила на свет золотые часы. Удивительно, это были ее часы, потеряные на Кэрнхолме, во время похищения Голаном. Алма и не думала их когда-нибудь вернуть. Они были для нее важны, но не как вещь быта, а как память об отце.

Мисс Сапсан уже хотела спускаться, как вдруг камень под ее ногой поехал и она бы непременно упала, если бы Шэрон вовремя ее не подхватил. Имбрина инстинктивно схватила его за плечи и нервно выдохнула.

С минуту они не отпускали друг друга, не прерывая зрительный контакт. После Алма резко дернула головой и отстранилась, убирая руки мужчины со своей талии.

— Благодарю, что не позволили мне получить лишние синяки на этой свалке, — чуть дрогнувшим голосом сказала женщина.

— Кажется, лезть туда на каблуках было не лучшей идеей.

— Возможно, — ее интонации поменялись, — но позвольте мне самой решать, что делать, — уже холоднее ответила мисс Сапсан и направилась к выходу со двора. Шэрон лишь вздохнул и продолжил убирать камни.

Шэрон наблюдал за Алмой когда они уже прибыли в дом Бентама.  
Мисс Сапсан держала на руках маленькую девочку с золотистыми локонами, а Оливия, кажется так ее звали, не то левитировала, не то висела на женщине, обхватив ее за плечи. Рядом стояли еще двое — мальчики в, некогда белых, а сейчас серых, костюмах и масках. Кажется, это были самые маленькие дети, которые теперь не хотели расставаться со своей имбриной ни на минуту.

Немного позже, мисс Сапсан таки уговорила младших не на долго отпустить ее и, оставив их со старшими, подошла к небольшой группе взрослых. В основном, это были имбрины. И, к сожалению, одни из них все еще чувствовали себя плохо после плена, другие — из-за травм, полученных в Абатоне. Мисс Овсянка, мисс Пищуха и мисс Коноплянка, которые отделались легкими повреждениями, помогали всем раненым в импровизированом медпункте вместе с Матушкой Пылью.

Даже с порезами, ссадинами и вывихнутой рукой Алма держалась уверенно и стойко, внушала доверие. Она, совершенно не обращая на травмы внимания, помогла обыскать дом в поисках Игоря, а позже спустилась в центральную часть Панпетликона для ознакомления с механизмом его работы.

Ранним утром следующего дня мисс Сапсан попросила лодочника переправить ее, Эмму и Джейка в настоящее, так как мальчик должен был вернуться к родителям. Почти весь путь к пристани пассажиры лодки хранили молчание, будучи погруженными в свои мысли. Только к концу плаванья Портман заговорил — его беспокоила предстоящие встреча и объяснения. Алма предложила простой и действенный способ — стирание памяти. И он, вроде бы, всех устроил. Мужчина высадил странных на берег и, по просьбе имбрины, остался там же их ждать. Он провел женщину взглядом и, тяжело вздохнув, сел обратно в лодку.

Несколькими часами позже, вернувшись в особняк, Шэрон направился в библиотеку. В последние дни он частенько туда наведывался, но не только что бы почитать что-либо, но и для того, что бы лишний раз увидеть Алму. Сегодня, к сожалению, в комнате никого не было. Зато, на столе мужчина заметил те самые часы. Поврежденные взрывом, они остановились. Покрутив их в руках, лодочник спрятал часы в карман и быстрым шагом покинул помещение.

Недолго повозившись с шестеренками, Шэрон смог заставить стрелки вновь идти. Трещина на стекле и царапина на крышке, конечно, остались, но были мелочи. Перед ужином, немного на него опоздав, он сходил в крыло дома, в котором устроились имбрины, и подложил часы Алме в комнату.  
Вечером, увидев часы, в исправном состоянии, на своем комоде, женщина улыбнулась. Она догадалась кто починил их и была ему очень благодарна. Не раз замечая на себе его взгляд, мисс Сапсан поняла, что небезразлична мужчине. И зря Шэрон так себя изводил — как ни странно, но он тоже запал ей в душу.


	3. Auld Lang Syne

Вечер, уже стемнело. Сегодня мисс Сапсан освободилась раньше обычногo: старшие дети еще днем отправились на экскурсию с ночевкой в другую петлю, а младшие уже спали. Поэтому женщина засиделась в библиотеке дольше обычного. Она просматривала книги на полках и нашла коробку с виниловыми пластинками. Перебрав несколько, Алма выбрала одну, со сборником шотландской народной музыки, и поставила ее в граммофон.

Вне петли в этот день была гроза. Из-за нее Шэрон завершил свои лодочные туры еще днем. Теперь он шатался без дела по этажам особняка, периодически заглядывая в ту или другую комнату. И так, по счастливой для него случайности, зашел в библиотеку.

Имбрина стояла лицом к окну. В комнате звучала тихая музыка.

— Любуетесь пейзажами Дьявольского Акра?

— Если честно, это место мало похоже на картины из галереи.

— Трудно не согласиться, — слегка усмехнулся мужчина.

После его фразы в комнате повисла тишина. Интересной темы для разговора не нашлось, а болтать чепуху он не собирался. Уходить же Шэрону отчаянно не хотелось. После того ночного разговора они почти не пересекались, каждый был занят своим делом. Но, не смотря на это, лодочник часто ловил себя на мыслях об Алме. Впервые увидев мисс Сапсан во дворе разгромленного замка тварей, он уже не мог ее забыть. И теперь постоянно искал встречи с ней.

— Вы так много времени проводите в одиночестве… — внезапно сказал мужчина.

— С чего Вы взяли? — она повернулась к нему лицом.

— Как не увижу Вас, всегда сами. Я думал, что после воссоединения с детьми Вы не отойдете от них ни на шаг.

— Сегодня они с мисс Пищухой, ее подопечными, и с мисс Клёст. Когда угроза со стороны моего брата устранена, я могу отпустить их на пару часов. К тому же, они уже неделю просились сходить в петлю девятнадцатое февраля 1937 года на карнавал в Рио-де-Жанейро.

Из граммофона полилась новая мелодия, размеренная и приятная на слух.

— Вы танцуете? — задала неожиданный вопрос Алма.

— Даже не знаю, — растерялся Шэрон. — Ни разу не приходилось.

— Тогда может попробуете? А заодно скрасите мое одиночество.

— Только ради Вас, мисс.

Алма положила руки на его плечи и пробежала пальцами по складкам плаща. Он несмело опустил руки ей на талию. Ему казалось, что надави он чуть сильнее и эта женщина разлетится на осколки. Настолько хрупкой и нежной она была в его глазах.

— Не бойтесь. Я не рассыплюсь, если Вы обнимите меня сильнее, — будто прочитав его мысли, сказала имбрина.

Они начали медленно кружить по комнате. Повторяя ее движения, лодочник понемногу стал понимать суть танца.

Находясь в непосредственной близости от женщины, Шэрон не удержался от того, чтобы украдкой полюбоваться на нее. Алма ЛеФей Сапсан казалась ему особой невероятно утонченной, истиной леди. Её красоте он не смог найти подходящего сравнения, а про себя называл Королевой. Очки же нисколько не портили образ, а наоборот дополняли, придавали некой таинственности. А платье, которое она выбрала на сегодня, соблазнительно открывало декольте. Мужчина выдохнул, пытаясь согнать появившееся напряжение. Он поднял глаза и встретился взглядом с женщиной. Ему хватило секунды, чтобы понять, что его действия не остались незамеченными. Но вместо выражения негодования, она слегка улыбнулась. Шэрон поспешно потупил взгляд.

С новой песней их движения поменялись. Ее левая рука легла ему на плече, а правая в его ладонь. Дыхание Алмы участилось когда Шэрон провел по ее спине рукой и чуть сильнее прижал к себе. От этого по телу женщины прошла легкая, приятная дрожь и она слегка выгнулась навстречу.

— Идти всегда начинаем с правой ноги, — она старалась не подавать вида, но дрогнувший голос выдавал имбрину с головой. Пара двигалась по комнате, стараясь попадать в ритм, исполняя одну за одной фигуры танца.

Раз — два — три

Они кружились, застывали на секунду, и снова кружились, тянулись вверх и наклонялись. Переступали на месте, тогда ее каблуки лишь слегка отрывались от пола, или делали дорожку шагов — вперед, влево, назад, вправо, поворот-поворот, назад.

В такт музыке мужчина вел свою партнершу; видно, что его мастерство постепенно росло, а сам он превратился из простого лодочника в танцора с небольшим стажем. Он уже увереннее держал Алму, чувствовал атмосферу вальса. Плавные движения вдруг сменились более резкими — наклон и глубокий прогиб в спине. В этот момент их взгляды встретились, но они не остановились.

Раз — два — три

Войдя во вкус, лодочник подхватил ее на руки и закружил. От неожиданности женщина вскрикнула, а после засмеялась и откинула голову назад, опираясь руками на его плечи. В эти радостные минуты она внезапно осознала как ей хорошо и спокойно рядом с Шэроном. Его сомнительная репутация абсолютно не смущала, зато сам он её сильно привлекал.

— О, уже так поздно, — Алма только заметила, что стрелки на часах подошли к двенадцати. — Мы так увлеклись, что я потеряла счет времени.

— Для Вас это не характерно. Имбрины, вы всегда следите за расписанием, за временем.

— Это наша обязанность, без этого никак.

— Что ж, я, пожалуй, пойду. — Шэрон взял ее руку и поднес к губам и оставил на пальцах поцелуй. — Спокойной ночи, мисс.

Женщина на секунду замерла, а после подошла на шаг ближе.

— А у тебя довольно хорошо получалось, — мягко улыбнулась она.

— Тогда можно надеяться, что я еще не совсем потерян для общества.

Лодочник уже собирался уйти, как вдруг Алма притянула его к себе. Обвила руками шею и поцеловала, властно, настойчиво и вместе с тем нежно. Обнимая, она случайно стянула капюшон и тут же почувствовала как мужчина испугано вздрогнул. Имбрина на мгновение отстранилась. Его маска скрывала только половину лица, губы и подбородок были открыты, на них она увидела несколько широких шрамов. И, как ни странно, это не показалось Алме страшным или уродливым. Да, лицо было изувечено, но женщину это не оттолкнуло. Она с той же страстью продолжила поцелуй, сильнее прижимаясь к Шэрону.

А он за ту секунду успел испытать массу разных эмоций. Боялся, что ужаснувшись, она прогонит его, или устыдит за, то что посмел засмотреться на нее.

— Я люблю Вас, Алма, — решился на признание мужчина. Раз первый шаг уже был совершен, то тянуть не зачем, подумал он.

И ее новый горячий поцелуй послужил ему ответом. Шэрон с жаром подхватил ее инициативу. В их поцелуе рождались новые, невероятно приятные чувства. С губ Алмы сорвался тихий стон, она прогнулась… И резко отстранилась.

— Знаешь, мы можем перейти на ты. — Женщина подарила еще один короткий поцелуй. — Спокойной ночи.

— Спокойной…

***

 

Вечером следующего дня Алма обнаружила прекрасный букет в своей комнате. Много темно-красных роз, перевязанных лентой, лежало на столе. Лицо женщины озарила улыбка, она сразу поняла кто принес ей подарок. Имбрина оценила этот жест внимания, про себя отметив, что мужчина угадал и с цветами, и с цветом. Поставив букет в воду, она направилась к Шэрону.

— Я надеялся, что ты придешь, — сказал лодочник, только Алма переступила порог его комнаты.

— О, я не могла оставить такой букет без внимания. А, точнее, его отправителя, — в ее глазах сверкнули веселые искорки и она подошла ближе. — Спасибо, он просто чудесен.

— Рад, что смог тебя порадовать.

— Да, — женщина увлекла лодочника в поцелуй. Она положила руки ему на грудь, чувствовала как быстро стучит его сердце. Он обнимал ее за талию, плотно прижимая к себе. Они остановились только когда закончился воздух.

— У меня есть еще кое-что. Что скажешь, если я предложу встретиться в правом крыле дома на верхнем этаже возле лестницы? Часов так в одиннадцать.

— Я скажу, — имбрина выдержала короткую паузу, — да. А зачем?

— Пока секрет, но тебе понравится, — мужчина оставил на щеке Алмы легкий поцелуй.

— Увидимся, — она улыбнулась и вышла в коридор.

Шэрон устроил ей сюрприз — закрыв женщине глаза и взяв ее под руку, он повел ее на крышу здания. Какое-то время они просто стояли, обнявшись, и наблюдали за ночной жизнью Акра. На улицах, тех, что рядом с главной, горели редкие огоньки, иногда мелькали люди. В свете луны квартал приобретал иной вид, не такой унылый как днем. Темнота скрывала некоторые недостатки, туман добавлял таинствености.

— Звездное небо — это единственное, что было красивым в этой дьявольской дыре.

— Было? — Немного удивленно спросила имбрина. — А сейчас?

— А сейчас — ты, Алма.

Шэрон приблизился женщине, от его горячего дыхания по ее телу пробежали мурашки. Его губы накрыли ее. Поцелуй был мягкий, чувственный. Алма тихо застонала и обхватила руками плечи мужчины.

Вдруг послышалось хлопанье крыльев. Влюбленные едва успели отскочить друг от друга, как на крышу сел королек. Птица несколько секунд смотрела на Алму, после взлетела. Чирикнув что-то, от чего женщина нахмурилась, она сделала круг над влюбленными и исчезла за углом.

— Кажется, завтра у меня будет сложный разговор с мисс Шилоклювкой…

На утро старшая имбрина действительно пригласила Алму на разговор. Хотя, это больше было похоже на выговор, чтение нотаций молоденькой и наивной девочке. Говорила в основном мисс Королек.

— Как ты не понимаешь, — настойчиво повторяла Баленсьяга. — Это опасно. Сидеть ночью на крыше с бывшим амброманом. С ним небезопасно оставаться наедине. А, по-хорошему, общение вообще надо свести к минимуму — рабочие разговоры или просьба о физической помощи. Все. Не более.

— Дорогая, может не стоит быть такой категоричной? — Эсмеральда попыталась слегка успокоить коллегу.

— А может не стоит быть столь беспечными?  
Мисс Сапсан удрученно вздохнула и опустила голову.

От мисс Шилоклювки Алма вышла злая. И с огромным желанием сделать в точности наоборот все то, о чем говорили наставницы. Она практически влетела в библиотеку, громко хлопнув дверью. Дошла до середины комнаты и резко остановилась. Сделала несколько глубоких вдохов, пытаясь успокоиться.

— Это было слишком, — ее пальцы, с длинными, похожими на птичьи когти, ногтями вцепились в спинку кресла.

— А я-то думал, ты никогда не теряешь самообладания, — раздался слегка насмешливый голос позади нее.

Мисс Сапсан повернулась. Не говоря ни слова, она в три шага сократила расстояние между собой и Шэроном, притянула его к себе за воротник и требовательно впилась в его губы. Мужчина ответил с той же страстью, легко прикусив нижнюю губу женщины.

Вдруг двери библиотеки распахнулись и в комнату вбежали дети, заполняя все своим смехом. Оливия и Сем играли в догонялки с Енохом и Майклом, мальчиком из петли мисс Сиалии, спасенным из лабораторий Каула. Имбрины специально совершили вылазку в 1940 год и забрали оттуда Сем и Эсме. Некоторые, конечно, были против, но они оказались в меньшинстве. И, не смотря на все опасения, младшая сестра смогла войти в петлю как странный человек. Пусть странности и проявлялись через много поколений, но если один ребенок в семье рождался странным, то все его родные братья и сестры тоже были такими.

— Кажется, нам сегодня хронически не везет, — с легкой грустью произнес лодочник, когда Алма поспешно выскользнула из его объятий. И занялась детьми.

— Милые мои, что вы так раскричались? И почему бегаете в библиотеке? А ну быстренько все в коридор, играйте там, — мисс Сапсан провела подопечных строгим взглядом и повернулась к Шэрону.

— О нас никто не должен узнать. Понимаешь? Никто. Это мое условие.

— Я принимаю все твои условия, любовь моя.

Малыши, играя в свою игру, переместились в гостиную. По дороге в нее они встретили Клауса, всеядного мальчика из другой петли, и теперь впятером носились по комнате. Кроме них там были некоторые из воспитанников мисс Дрозд и дети из Плимутской петли. За последними временно присматривала мисс Рисовая Птица, их имбрина была в отъезде по важному делу, а Элис с радостью согласилась присмотреть за подопечными подруги.

Анна и Драган сидели на диване, парень расположил руки на талии девушки, а она положила голову ему на плече. Судя по всему, отношения между ними были более, чем дружеские. Иногда они обменивались краткими поцелуями и краснели, если кто-то в эти моменты смотрел на них.  
Магна и Эмбер устроились рядом на ковре, обнимая маленьких двойняшек — Диану и Поля, а в кресле напротив Мелина не отпускала от себя Питера-и-Джоэля. Как выяснилось, тесный контакт творил чудеса с теми, у кого твари изъяли часть души. Будь пострадавший ребенком, или взрослым, несколько часов крепких объятий и человек возвращался к нормальному существованию с полностью восстановленной странностью. Таким образом исцелилась и имбрина, мисс Птица-Носорог, которая была найдена в главной лаборатории Каула. Уже после одного сеанса такого лечения она отлично себя чувствовала и настояла на том, что бы отправиться в другую петлю с заданием Совета.

В доме царили относительные покой и тишина. Но ровно до того момента, пока не прозвучал сигнал к ланчу. Тогда жители особняка шумной толпой, младшие с криками и визгом, старшие с шутками и разговорами, направились в столовую.


	4. Thank u, Sharie.

Дом Майрона Бентама был большим, по меркам Дьявольского Акра и вовсе огромным, поэтому на изучение всех помещений, а также их содержимого уходило много времени. За две недели пребывания здесь имбрины успели осмотреть лишь треть особняка. Сегодня утром была открыта еще одна лаборатория. Только зайдя в нее, Алма невольно вспомнила как все начиналось. Это помещение было очень похоже на комнату, в которой ее братья проводили первые исследования, которые тогда еще не были столь варварскими.

Сначала двое Бентамов просто интересовались природой возникновения странностей, изучали их, но со временем все это переросло в другое, ужасное, занятие. Джек стал извлекать души у странных, чтобы увеличить свое могущество, Майрон — смешивать несколько душ или их части, что бы увеличить количество способностей у одного человека. Он назвал свою работу странной химией, потому что, смешивая души, а иногда добавляя в них другие вещества, он создавал различные странные артефакты. К счастью, у него не было возможности постоянно заниматься этим безобразием и эксперименты прекратились. Бентам младший успел сделать всего несколько артефактов, и именно с ними сейчас работали имбрины. Они обследовали все три комнаты, отведенные под лабораторию, и нашли несколько вещиц, с запечатаными внутри душами. Так как обратить реакции уже было невозможно, все найденные артефакты стали экспонатами в музее странностей.

Этот день, проведенный в лаборатории брата, выдался действительно тяжелый. Мисс Сапсан провела несколько часов за исследованием находок. В жилую часть дома имбрина вернулась поздно вечером и в скверном настроении. Алма, расстроенная и уставшая, зашла на кухню и отправилась напрямую к шкафу, в котором стояли бутылки с вином. Обнаружив их в первый раз, она подумала, что Майрон, должно быть, был ценителем дорогого алкоголя, раз собрал такую коллекцию. Вздохнув, женщина достала бокал и налила себе темно-красной жидкости, наполнив его почти полностью.  
Брюнетка успела выпить чуть больше половины, как дверь отворилась и в помещение вошел Шэрон. Он был без плаща и уже сменил рабочую одежду на простую пижаму. Лодочник слегка удивленно посмотрел на мисс Сапсан с бокалом в руке и вздохнул, а она усмехнулась в ответ.

— Что-то случилось? — мужчина сел напротив имбрины.

— День был трудный. — Алма налила себе еще вина. Шэрон взял в шкафу стакан и сделал тоже самое.

— Распитие алкогольных напитков в одиночестве приводит к алкоголизму, — ответил он, поймав ее удивленный взгляд.

— А вдвоем, значит, не сопьемся? — усмехнулась женщина.

— Нет. Яблоко хочешь? — мужчина поставил на стол миску с фруктами.

— Хочу.

Несколько минут они сидели в тишине. Алма ела яблоко, откусывая от него небольшие кусочки и запивая их вином, а Шэрон наблюдал за ней, крутя в руках стакан с алкоголем.

— Милый, чего ты такой хмурый? — внезапно спросила она, чем немало его удивила. — Совсем не улыбаешься. Тебя кто-то обидел? — ответа не последовало, только вздох. Ее взгляд рассеяно прошелся по кухне и снова сфокусировался на мужчине. — Шэри, — такой формы своего имени странный еще не слышал, — знаешь, ты такой стройный… Прям как вешалка! Даже лучше!

  
— Я настолько тощий и бесполезный? — логику пьяной имбрины он не понимал.

  
— Нет, ты настолько надежный, высокий и красивый. А то еще ты очень… — последние слова утонули в ее смехе, что не страшно, ведь вряд ли они были очень важны.

По изменившемуся поведению женщины, Шэрон понял, что пора заканчивать их ночные посиделки. Он убрал бутылку, пустую на половину, отставил стакан и подал Алме руку, чтобы помочь подняться из-за стола. Имбрина приняла помощь и переплела свои пальцы с его. Ее движения были плавными, но уже не совсем точными.

— Так быстро надоела моя компания? Я надеялась, ты выдержишь дольше, — она прижалась к его груди, прикасаясь к ней пальцами.

— Думаю, на сегодня тебе хватит, — в ответ мисс Сапсан лишь посмеялась и накрыла его губы требовательным поцелуем.

Всю дорогу до спальни Алмы, а для этого пришлось пройти практически через весь особняк, Шэрон боялся, что им кто-то встретиться, но, к счастью обошлось. Почти обошлось.

Этим вечером Гораций засиделся в библиотеке допоздна, увлекшись чтением, и вернулся в реальный мир только когда услышал смех директрисы в коридоре. Готовясь к выговору, он закрыл книгу и поднялся с кресла, но в комнату женщина так и не зашла. Она и Шэрон прошли мимо библиотеки, свернув на лестницу, ведущую наверх. Пару дней назад Сомнассон видел похожий сон и, не в силах противостоять любопытству, он пошел вслед за взрослыми, держась в десятке шагов от них. Дойдя до третьего этажа, где находилась спальня имбрины, Шэрон облегченно выдохнул, но, кажется, женщина не собиралась его отпускать. Она поднялась на носочки и увлекла мужчину в поцелуй. Краснея от увиденного, Гораций поспешил в свою комнату, проклиная свой дар и молясь, чтобы его не заметили. Имбрина же, не подозревая, что их кто-то заметил, продолжала самозабвенно целоваться с возлюбленным. Лишь сполна насладившись близостью, Алма отпустила Шэрона и скрылась за дверью спальни.

***

Утро в доме прошло шумно и не очень мирно. Придя после завтрака в гостиную, Анна застала Драгана за разговором с какой-то девушкой и приревновала. Вообщем-то, ничего страшного в действиях парня не было, но он так увлекся разговором с Лорен Блэк, девушкой-метаморфом из петли мисс Пищухи, что не заметил появления своей возлюбленной в гостиной. Его с Блэк взгляды на то, как должен развиваться сюжета сериала «Секретные материалы» удивительно совпадали, что он не мог это не обсудить, так как в его родной петле любителей детективов не было и обсудить было не с кем. Анне же это не понравилось. Стоило новой знакомой исчезнуть за дверью, Свон тут же высказала свое недовольство парню.

— То есть вместо того, что бы помогать мне, ты тут развлекаешся! Я же просила присмотреть за малышами пока я убираю. А они сидят в соседней комнате, предоставленные сами себе.

— Я на минуту отошел, честное слово. Они вели себя тихо и были очень увлечены книгой. К тому же, к ним пришла Бронвин, все хорошо. — Драган попытался успокоить подругу, взяв ее за руку и глядя прямо в глаза.

— И не смотри на меня так! — она резко высвободила свою руку, отходя на шаг назад.

— Как так?

— Как сейчас смотришь! Я знаю, что ты пытаешь мои мысли прочитать. Не смей этого делать!— будучи возмущенной, девушка начала повышать голос.

— Анна, стой, — когда Драгана охватывал страх или сильное волнение, как сейчас, он непроизвольно слышал мысли окружающих его людей. Обычно, Свон не была против этого, но сегодня все было шло наперекосяк.

— Хватит! Ты постоянно подслушиваешь!

— Ну ты же не хочешь сказать, что не я опять не так сделал!

— А то ты не знаешь! Меньше нужно болтать с Лорен.

— Анна, честное слово, я всего лишь говорил с ней про сериал «Секретные материалы». У нас нашелся общий интерес.

— Вот и обсуждайте дальше свой интерес, — крылатая резко повернулась и выбежала из комнаты. Телепат тяжело вздохнул и бросился вслед за ней.

Проводив молодежь взглядом, Алма покачала головой.

— Эта девчонка слишком вспыльчива.

— Может быть она боится, что с увеличением круга общения, она перестает быть важной и интересной для него? — попыталась защитить Анну Кассандра, стоявшая рядом с подругой.

— И все равно ей стоит вести себя иначе. Думаю, Сиалия разрешала ей слишком много.

— Наверное, на то были причины. У каждой из нас есть старшие дети, которым мы уделяем внимания и заботы больше, чем остальным.

Мисс Сапсан молча покачала головой и посмотрела на Эмму. Эта девушка была ей как дочь и видеть ее грусть по Джейку Алме было больно. Женщина пыталась утешить подопечную, отвлекая ее разными способами. И сейчас она села рядом с блондинкой, обнимая ее за плечи.

— Не переживай так, все образуется.

— Я очень боюсь, что он меня забудет. Найдет кого-нибудь.

— Знаешь, перед отъездом Джейкоб весьма убедительно говорил о своей любви. Думаю, ему можно верить.

— Я знаю. И верю. Спасибо, мисс С. — Эмма повернулась к директрисе, заключая ее в свои объятия, — спасибо.

— А что бы не грустить, займись делом. Клаусу и Мелине пригодится твоя помощь в уборке третьего этажа.

— Хорошо, мисс Сапсан, — девушка встала с дивана и бодрым шагом направилась к двери.

Проводив воспитанницу взглядом, Алма и сама покинула гостинную. Она поднялась на четвертый этаж и постучала в резную дверь. Услышав короткое «Входите», женщина переступила порог, оказываясь в довольно мрачной комнате лодочника. Он сам сидел за столом, листая книгу, и тут же повернулся, услышав голос гостьи.

— Доброе утро, Шэрон. Я не помешаю? — спросила она, посмотрев на книгу.

— Нет, ни сколько, — том, в коричневой обложке, был спрятан в ящик. Мужчина поднялся со стула и подошел к имбрине. — У тебя был какой-то вопрос?

— Да, хотела спросить и попросить. Ты часто бываешь в настоящем?

— Каждый день почти, — лодочник немного удивился, не понимая к чему клонит женщина.

— Я имела в виду выходишь в город, а не сидишь в лодке под пристанью.

— Тогда не очень. Всего несколько раз за последние пять лет. Моя работа находится именно там.

— Плохо. Мы хотим сводить детей в кинотеатр, в петле совсем грустно маленьким. К тому же, они совсем ничего не знают о XXI веке. И твоя помощь очень пригодилась бы в поиске кинотеатра и самой удобной дороги к нему.

— Если я работаю на пристани, это не значит, что не смогу вас проводить. Не думаю, что главный торговый центр успел куда-то переехать.

— Спасибо, Шэри, — имбрина оставила быстрый поцелуй на щеке своего помощника и покинула его комнату.

После ужина директрисы объявили, что завтра состоится поход в кинотеатр. Эта прогулка планировалась для самых младших детей, воспитанникам постарше подобное развлечение пообещали устроить чуть позже. Просмотрев афиши, имбрины решили, что лучше всего будет сводить детей на мультик. На больших экранах как раз шла премьера «Винни Пуха» и знакомые со сказкой малыши с восторгом приняли идею. Из всех маленьких обитателей Дома, в кинотеатр отправилось тринадцать детей, потому что некоторые отказались идти, испугавшись настоящего.

В утро перед поездкой, многие дети обсуждали предстоящее событие, особенно был интересен процесс доманстрации фильма. Про механизм работы кинотеатра выдвигалась масса идей. Чего только не придумали дети за те пару часов, которые они провели в гостиной за разговорами. Особо ярый спор произошел между Оливией и Майклом. Девочка была уверенна, что в кинотеатрах сидят такие же странные как и Гораций и проэцируют свои сны на большие белые стены. Будь это в начале XIX века, Элефанта оказалась бы почти права, только вместо «Горация» в тех залах стояли механические проэкторы, в которые заправляли пленки. Но на сегодняшний день кинотеатры работали совершенно по другому. Майкл, который попал в петлю в середине семидесятых годов прошлого века успел побывать в более современном кинотеатре и убеждал друзей, что в кино изображение показывают с помощью специальных машин, в которые вставляют касеты.

Сопровождающими были мисс Сапсан, мисс Дрозд и мисс Рисовая Птица, они одели подопечных в соответствующую для 2011 года одежду и сделали все, чтобы скрыть их странности. Так Алма заплела Клэр весьма сложную прическу, маскирующую второй рот, близнецам подобрала другие костюмы, Миллисент надежно спрятала хвост Джулии под платьем и попросила лишний раз им не дергать. Элис дала Злате перчатки, которые не позволяли ей поджигать окружающие предметы одним прикосновением и помогла Бевенуто справится со сложной шнуровкой. Перед выходом имбрины сделали детям предостережение, они строго-настрого запретили воспитанникам отходить от них дальше, чем на три шага и, что самое главное, общаться с незнакомцами. Вероятность встретить тварь была очень мала, но и рисковать не стоило.

Оказавшись на пристане одними из первых, Диана и Поль стали баловаться у воды. Странности двойняшек были связаны с этой стихией, так что они и дня не могли прожить без воды, а в Акре им не было места для безопасных водных игр. И пока мисс Дрозд обьясняла Эсме, ее и сестру Миллисент взяла под свою опеку, как надо вести себя в современном городе, Диана начала выводить на поверхности воды разные фигуры и линии, а Поль пытался их отгадать. Минут через пять к ним присоединились Артур и Казимир. Мальчики стали бегать вокруг девочки, уворачиваясь от водных шаров. Оббегая один из ящиков, Артур не успел увернуться и почти полностью промок. За ним с шаром столкнулась и Эсме, находившаяся рядом. После этого вся прогулка была под угрозой, но ситуацию спасла Злата, которая смогла быстро высушить одежду друзей.

До кинотеатра странные добрались без приключений. В фойе, пока имбрины брали билеты на всю большую компанию, дети немного расшумелись, но успокоились под строгими взорами директрис. Рассевшись на свои места, малыши с радостью и интересом воспринимали все происходящее вокруг них и активно перешептывались, но затихли как только начался мультик. По окончанию сеанса, дети уговорили имбрин зайти в ближайшее кафе. Так как дорога до петли занимала сорок пять минут, а до ужина оставалось еще чуть более часа, женщины решили побаловать воспитанников мороженным. Оказавшись внутри, малыши с нескрываемым восторгом разглялывали яркие плакаты на стенах и пестрые рекламки на столах. Составив тринадцать стульев вокруг двух столиков ребята уселись за них, ожидая когда лакомство будет готово.

А пока дети наслаждались сладостями, имбрины присели отдохнуть. Алма и Миллисент взяли себе эспрессо, а Элис заказала капучино. Им нужно было дождаться Шэрона, так как они решили возвращаться домой все вместе. Он помог странным добраться до торгового центра, а сам ушел по делам, пообещав вернуться через два часа. Это время истекало через десять минут.

Клэр справилась с мороженным раньше других, но немножко запачкалась. Поэтому она соскользнула со стула и отошла в туалет, что бы смыть капельки пломбира с шеи и воротника платья. Решив эту маленькую проблему, девочка уже хотела вернуться к остальным, но вдруг ее внимание привлекло несколько воздушных шариков, мелькающих в проеме задней двери кафе. Подумав, что за пять минут ее отсутствия не заметят, малышка вышла на улицу и пошла за шариками, которые застряли в кустах и висели в полуметре от земли. Когда до желаемого оставалась пара шагов, резкий порыв ветра освободил шары и они полетели дальше по улице, Клэр побежала за ними. Остановилась она только на углу, огляделась и поняла, что не знает как ей возвращяться. Шарики повисли прямо над ее головой — ленточка снова зацепилась за ветку. Малышка стояла в растерянности посреди улицы и уже начала плакать, как услышала знакомый голос.

— И что ты делаешь здесь одна? — рядом с ней появился Шэрон.

— Я потерялась, — сквозь слезы проговорила Клэр. — Побежала за шариками и потерялась.

— Не беда, сейчас мы всех найдем, — мужчина вручил девочке пойманые шарики, поднял ее на руки и пошел в том направлении, в котором находилось кафе.

Имбрины уже заметили исчезновение мисс Денсмор и собирались идти ее искать. Увидев Клэр на руках у Шэрона, Алма испытала невероятное облегчение. Она обняла воспитанницу, но тут же ее отчитала за столь легкомысленное поведение. Возлюбленному, пока другие не видели, имбрина сказала теплые слова благодарности и подарила нежную улыбку. Путь домой они преодолели быстро и спокойно. Наконец добравшись в особняк, директрисы облегченно выдохнули, а дети тут же разбежались по этажам — делиться впечатлениями с друзьями. В холле осталась только Клэр. Она отвязала один шарик и, подойдя к лодочнику, протянула его мужчине.

— Спасибо, вам, — сказала девочка и поспешила скрыться в гостиной.

Мисс Сапсан улыбнулась действиям подопечной и тоже покинула холл, оставляя возлюбленного в небольшом удивлении и фиолетовым шариком в руках.

***

 

Солнечный свет не так уж часто можно было увидеть в Акре, всего чуть больше часа в сутки и сейчас был как раз такой момент. Лучи солнца попадали в комнаты, окна которых выходили на западную сторону. Тогда помещения наполнялась цветом и светом, который освещал все закоулки. В одной из таких комнат и жил Шэрон. Раньше он не обращал внимания на источник света, а сейчас старался использовать такие моменты с наибольшей пользой. Сейчас мужчина сидел на подоконнике и читал книгу, которую он пару дней назад случайно обнаружил под кроватью. От развития событий романа его оторвало появление мисс Сапсан. Она прошлась по его комнате, качнув шарик, подаренный вчера Клэр, и села на кресло. Возможно, женщина пришла с каким-то делом, но ее кое-что отвлекло. Алма опустила взгляд вниз и под кроватью, куда падали солнечные лучи заметила немалое количество пыли. Имбрина понимала, что под другой мебелью она увидит тоже самое и от этого страшно возмутилась.

— Как ты вообще можешь жить здесь?!

— Нуу… — мужчина раньше как-то не задумывался о чистоте своего жилища.

— Ты обязан навести здесь чистоту и порядок. Обязан. — Тон Алмы говорил, что она не шутит. А Шэрон был готов делать что угодно, лишь бы возлюбленная не сердилась. И взялся за веник.

Имбрина на время покинула его комнату, а по возвращению была немного удивлена. Мужчина старательно водил веником по углам, под мебелью, пытаясь вымести оттуда пыль и всякий мелкий мусор. Правда, особого результата он не получал. Понаблюдав за стараниями лодочника она вздохнула и подошла к нему, забирая орудие труда.

— Не правильно ты метешь, милый. Совершенно не правильно. Веник другой стороной держать надо.

Алма обернулась к мужчине, собираясь показать как правильно надо действовать. Он наклонился к ней, внимательно наблюдая за движениями. Мисс Сапсан повернула голову, собираясь что-то сказать, но не смогла. Шэрон даже не заметил как его губы коснулись её, начиная нежный и ненастойчевый поцелуй. Женщина выпустила веник и ответила, уборка была забыта. Шум в коридоре заставил парy оторваться друг от друга и взглянуть на часы.

— Пошли, нам пора в столовую.

— Одну минуту, — лодочник поставил веник в угол и, сняв с вешалки плащ, накинул его на плечи.

— А как же уборка? — имбрина скрестила руки на груди.

— Обещаю закончить после ужина.

— Верю, но проверю, — улыбнулась Алма, выходя из комнаты.

Поздним вечером, когда с уборкой было покончено, Шэрон нашел возлюбленную в гостиной. Она и Гораций сидели за пианино и играли какое-то произведение, точнее играл мальчик, а мисс Сапсан иногда его корректировала. Мужчина прислушался к музыке, мелодия казалась знакомой, но названия он не вспомнил. Лодочник нашел себе удобное место — большое кресло в углу комнаты. Сидя там, он оставался незамеченым для тех, кто был в помещении и мог спокойно наблюдать за возлюбленной. Примерно через полчаса комната опустела, почти все дети и имбрины разошлись спать. Сомнассон тоже ушел, напоследок обняв и поблагодарив свою директрису. После урока, сложив ноты в папку и убрав ее в ящик стола, Алма подошла к Шэрону.

— Тебя тоже научить? — шутя спросила она.

— Нет. Но музыка очень красивая. Ты так хорошо играешь.

— Спасибо, — женщина широко улыбнулась от этой похвалы. — Я уже давно не садилась за инструмент. Сегодня впервые за много месяцев. Я даже ощутила некую ностальгию за нашими солнечными деньками на Кэрнхолме.

— У тебя есть любимое произведение? — пара вернулась к пианино и мужчина снова поднял крышку инструмента.

— Конечно. Это первая часть сюиты «Пер...». Ладно, это не важно. Хочешь, что бы я сыграла?

— Да, с удольствием послушаю, — лодочник опустился на стул рядом с возлюбленной.

Пальцы мисс Сапсан опустились на клавиши и те начали издавать приятные звуки. Если прислушаться и закрыть глаза то действительно казалось, что где-то рядом, восходит солнце и одаряет лучами все вокруг, начиная новый день. Красивая и легкая музыка дарила покой умиротворение. Такая композиция хорошо расслабляла после трудного дня. Закончив играть, Алма повернулась к мужчине. Он мягко обнял ее, внезапно увлекая в поцелуй. Медленно, растягивая наслаждение от соприкосновений их губ, пара целовалась.

— Это великолепно.

— Что именно?

— Все, но я говорил про композицию.

— Благодарю, — она была немного смущена. Среди имбрин умение играть на пианино — обычное дело, и похвала звучала весьма редко.

— Уже поздно, наверное, пора спать, — лодочник снова прильнул к губам женщины, легко и коротко, будто прощаясь.

— Очень хорошее пожелание на ночь, — ее губы тронула легкая улыбка.

— Для тебя все, что угодно. — Шэрон подал своей даме руку и они медленно направились в сторону спален.


	5. It's our love

К концу третьей недели ремонтные работы в крепости были почти полностью завершены. Поэтому, несколько имбрин и взрослых странных, которые после падения тварей перешли на сторону новой власти, отправились в обход здания. Сначала наскоро осмотрев лаборатории и прилегающие к ним помещения, мужчины заглянули в подвал, угрозы обвала уже не было, и все пошли дальше, на второй этаж. Так как медотсек был уже освоен, то группа здесь не задерживалась. Трупы тварей, обломки стен были давно убраны из подпола, двери клеток сняли с петель и вынесли, а помещение, где держали имбрин, заложили, насколько было возможно, и закрыли той самой огромной металлической дверью.

Камеры их тоже не сильно интересовали и они, проверив лишь самое важное, направились в боковой коридор. Из-за разрушения башни внешнюю стену пробило, вход в хранилища был завален и добраться до него смогли только недавно. Имбрин весьма интересовали флаконы с душами. Они разбирали и исследовали содержимое шкафов. В одних флаконах было по одной душе, в других — смесь из нескольких. И, к сожалению, такими бутылочками были заставлено много полок.

Мисс Королек отправила мисс Клёст, мисс Галку, Алму и Шэрона наверх, попросив заглянуть на третий этаж. Он практически не пострадал, поэтому там всего нужно было посмотреть комнаты. Сьюзан и Хелен поспешили уйти оттуда, им было невыносимо находиться в этих стенах дольше необходимого.

Мисс Сапсан шла по коридору и разглядывая двери по сторонам, не задерживаясь ни у одной. Дойдя до конца, она уже хотела уходить, но тут лодочник обратил ее внимание на приоткрытую дверь. Женщина толкнула ее и пара зашла в комнату. Помещение было обставлено скромно, здесь было только самое необходимое — шкаф, стул, стол и кровать. Алма подошла к окну и приоткрыла его.

— У нас еще есть какая-нибудь работа здесь? — поинтересовался мужчина,

— Нет, но боюсь, что это надолго. Джейкоб очень просил узнать, возможно ли вернуть изъятые души.

Шэрон приобнял женщину за талию и стал наклоняться к ее губам, пока не коснулся их. Он целовал нежно и страстно, имбрина потянулась навстречу и обвила его шею руками.  
Вдруг его руки недвусмысленно опустились ниже поясници, губы скользили по шее уверенно приближаясь к груди. Не сразу поняв, что именно происходит, Алма вздрогнула и, выставив руки перед собой, оттолкнула Шэрона. Она не была уверенна, что готова ответить согласием.

Женщина, не поднимая глаз на мужчину, сделала два шага назад и, обернувшись птицей, вылетела в окно. Ее платье упало к ногам лодочника, который остался стоять в неком недоразумении.

«Я ведь люблю его, почему я так отреагировала? — Алма рассекала серые облака своими мощными крыльями. Действия Шэрона застали ее врасплох. Растерявшись, она предпочла сбежать. — Может, Шэрон и не очень опытен в ухаживаниях, но нежен, внимателен, следит за моими эмоциям. А может, я банально боюсь… Боюсь неоправданных надежд? Боюсь снова ошибиться? Или боюсь его напора? Он так внезапно перехватил инициативу в наших отношения… И ситуация начала ускользать из-под моего контроля. Могу ли я довериться ему? — за этими вопросами имбрина не заметила как улетела довольно далеко от главной улицы. Резко перевернувшись в воздухе, сапсан направился к дому Бентама.»

Мисс Сапсан вернулась в свою комнату, влетев птицей через окно. Сделав несколько кругов над Акром, женщина немного успокоилась, но действия Шэрона не шли ей из головы.  
Она открыла шкаф, в поисках нового платья, но пересмотрев все наряды так и не смогла ничего выбрать. Надев лишь нижнее белье и накинув сверху легкий халатик, имбрина стала возле окна и закурила трубку.

В Шэроне Алма нашла немало качеств, которые она ценила в людях, а особенно в мужчинах. За его спиной можно было укрыться от неприятностей, он всегда был готов прийти на помощь. Именно этого так не хватало сейчас женщине. Война с тварями, восстановление мира и многое другое изрядно потрепали ей нервы и вывели из привычного равновесия. И сейчас ей были очень необходимы тепло, поддержка и любовь.

Любовь, это сладкое и позабытое чувство. Алма любила лишь однажды, тогда она еще училась в Академии имбрин. Будучи совсем юной, неопытной девушкой, она отдалась чувствам и потеряла голову. Закончилось все не очень приятно. Проведя несколько лет в путешествиях c детьми, а после семьдесят один год в петле, имбрина стала куда более опытнее. И сейчас ей казалось, она будто чувствовала, что счастье рядом и стоит ему открыться.

Вдруг дверь с тихим скрипом приоткрылась, отвлекая женщину от ee мыслей, и в комнату заглянул Шэрон.

— Я забрал твое пла… — Замерев, он с минуту не мог оторвать глаз от имбрины, а опомнившись, поспешил извиниться.

— Алма, прости, — бросив платье на стул, мужчина повернулся к двери.

— Стой, — отложила трубку на стол.

— Милая, я не хотел тебя ни к чему принуждать…

— Тшш… Не говори ничего.

Алма подошла к нему, слегка покачивая бедрами, соблазняя всем своим видом. Она опустила руки и халат бесшумно упал на пол у ее ног.

Женщина с напором поцеловала лодочника и прижалась к нему, водя руками по его груди. Ее пальцы нашли застежку плаща, расстегнули ее и сбросили вещь на пол. Имбрина подтолкнула Шэрона к кровати и он послушно сел на край, позволяя руководить собой.

Она взобралась на него, размещая колени по разным сторонам его тела. Алма чуть подалась вперед, намереваясь снова поцеловать возлюбленного, и, будто случайно, потрелась о его ширинку. Мужчина застонал и прижал имбрину к себе, обняв за талию. Она одарила Шэрона нежным поцелуем, ее пальцы путались в его волосах, касались краёв маски.

— Ты уверенна?

— Более чем.

Шэрон довольно быстро справился с передними крючками корсета и отбросил его в сторону. О, ее тело было прекрасней, чем можно было представить. Он поцеловал шею, ключицы, медленно переходя к груди. Мягкие поцелуи, неспешные движения языка заставили Алму стонать и цепляться пальцами за плечи мужчины, дабы не потерять равновесие и не упасть назад. Одной рукой он обхватил ее чуть ниже талии, легко поглаживая, второй — сминал кожу груди, усиливая ощущения. Лодочник на секунду оторвался от тела и снова поддался к ней, целуя губы, на этот раз страстно и уверенно. Шэрон и не заметил, как рубашка соскользнула с его тела, а руки Алмы прошлись по обнаженным торсу и спине. Она провела кончиками пальцев по длинным параллельным шрамам и рубцам на его груди, которые, видимо, остались после боев со львами и мрачведями.

В отличии от имбрины, мужчина все еще оставался слишком одетый, а в штанах уже стало слишком тесно. Поэтому он на минуту выпустил женщину из своих объятий и встал, чтобы раздеться. Алма сделала тоже самое — стянула с себя чулки и трусики и откинулась на подушки, которые лежали в изголовье кровати. Ее абсолютно обнаженное тело, откровенная поза и томный взгляд зеленых глаз не позволили Шэрону дальше медлить. Он тут же сократил расстояние между ними до минимума, нависнув сверху, и одним мощным движением бедер глубоко проник в нее, полностью овладев. От соприкосновения по телу пробежался электрический заряд; мужчина не смог сдержать гортанный рык и, не удержавшись, припал к шее Алмы, оставляя засос.

Прикосновения холодных пальцев брюнетки были слишком возбуждающим. С протяжным стоном Шэрон начал плавные движения в ней. Их губы сами нашли друг друга, соединяясь в пламенном поцелуе. Она шумно выдохнула, схватила простыню и сжала ее. Имбрина была придавлена к постели его весом, и ей нравилось это. Одной ногой она обнимала его бедра, другая была согнута в колене и плотно прижата к ее животу рукой Шэрона. Постепенно, мужчина принялся наращивать темп. От наслаждения, которое накатывало все новой волной с каждым толчком, Алме хотелось стонать в голос, кричать. Но она вовремя вспомнила, что ее комната находится рядом с детскими, а извещать детей о том как ей хорошо, хотя кто знает, как они могли понять эти звуки, она определенно не собиралась. Поэтому она подавила очередной стон, снова впиваясь в губы своего любовника и сильнее разжигая страсть.

Дыхание обоих уже сбилось и стало прерывистым. Шэрон сильнее обхватил Алму, опуская ладони ей на ягодицы. Его вздохи раздавались над ухом брюнетки, что крепко обнимала возлюбленного. Она больше не могла сдерживать эмоций от получаемого удовольствия.

***

Немногим позже любовники уже просто лежали в объятиях друг друга. Перед глазами женщины все еще плясали яркие пятна, ее не отпускало чувство полного удовлетворения. Шэрон притронулся к ее волосам, перебирая пряди, и убрал непослушный локон за ухо. От бурных страстей, которые происходили между ними, элегантная прическа Алмы рассыпалась и теперь волосы в беспорядке лежали на подушке. Имбрина с удовольствием и дальше оставалась бы рядом с любимым, но она знала, что ее ждут дети, поэтому встала и начала одеваться. Закончив с одеждой, женщина села за туалетный столик с целью расчесаться. Тут на ее плечи опустились руки Шэрона.

— Позволь мне это сделать. — На мгновение она замерла, на лице проявилось легкое удивление, а потом Алма отдала гребень мужчине. 

— Ну попробуй.

Он начал не спеша расчесывать, аккуратно разделяя пряди. Волосы красивыми волнами спадали на плечи и, казалось, переливались разными оттенками черного или даже темно-синего цвета. Руководствуясь указаниями возлюбленной, лодочник привел в порядок и уложил в простую, но симпатичную прическу ее волосы.

— Спасибо, — Алма закрепила пучок парой дополнительных заколок и направилась к двери. — Пошли, нам пора.

Пара вышла в коридор, имбрина повернула ключ в замке и повернулась к Шэрону. Он стоял сзади, скрестив руки на груди.

— Милая, у меня есть к тебе один вопрос.

— Говори, — женщина кивнула и они пошли к лестнице.

— Имбрины ведь не хотели что бы я занимался разбором лаборатории, я знаю. Особенно некоторые. И не просто так. Мисс Королек считает, что бывших амброманов не бывает. Почему же она изменила мнение?

— Возможно, потому что мисс Шилоклювка менее пессимистична. — На ее появилась лице загадочная улыбка. — А может, потому что она прислушивается не только к Баленсьяге. — Алма коснулась губами его щеки. — До встречи.

Женщина спустилась вниз и скрылась за углом коридора.

— Мисс Сапсан, мы Вас обыскались, — воскликнул Енох, наконец найдя свою директрису. Он и Гораций уже, наверное, час бродили по особняку в ее поисках.

— Эмма, Миллард и Магна устроили нешуточный спор по поводу странностей, — Сомнассон начал объяснять Алме сложившуюся ситуацию, но О’Коннор его перебил.

— Мисс Королек сказала, что Ваша группа вернулась еще в обед, но мы…

— Прошу прощения, дети. Я была занята одной важной встречей, но сейчас я выслушаю и решу все ваши проблемы.

Имбрина обняла мальчиков за плечи и повела их в гостиную, которую дети облюбовали для своих игр. Там за столом, полностью заложенном книгами, сидели Блум, Брантли, Китс и Наллингс. Последние двое активно что-то обсуждали, периодически перебивая друг друга, Эмма лишь изредка высказывала свое мнение, а Вин была пассивным слушателем.

_Еще живя в петле, Магна проявляла невероятный интерес к природе странностей, способам их контроля и развития. Попав в дом Бентама, она получила доступ к его огромной коллекции книг. Милл также оценил открывшиеся перед ним возможности. Обоих странных интересовали схожие вопросы — юноша надеялся хотя бы частично стать видимым, а девушка задумывалась над большим раскрытием своих способностей._

__

__

_Имея способность к телепортации, Магна Китс сбежала через несколько часов после того как ее, и большинство других детей из дома мисс Сиалии доставили в Акр. Твари не знали о ее странности и заперли в обычной камере. Магна хотела взять с собой кого-то, но, к сожалению, она никогда не пробовала перемещаться с кем-то, а на эксперименты времени не было. Оказавшись на улице, которую она увидела в окно грузовика и успела запомнить, девушка пряталась в заброшенном доме и наблюдала ситуацией в Акре. Она заметила появление Джейкоба с Эммой и проследила за ними._

__

__

_Во время битвы с тварями она присоединилась к странным. После побега Магна несколько дней лазила вокруг крепости, ища способ помочь друзьям. Поэтому, завидя Бентама на мрачведе, который промчался через мост и услышав звуки драки со двора, она, не долго думая, скачнула* прямо туда. Найдя обломок какой-то трубы, она стала охаживать им тварей по затылкам, внезапно появляясь у них за спиной._

Сегодня утром девушка очередной раз пересеклась в библиотеке с Миллардом. Зная от других детей, что он очень увлекается историей и географией Странных, как собственно и она, Магна решила с ним наконец познакомиться. И не зря — у них нашлось множество общих тем и интересов. Спустя три часа разговор перерос в научную дискуссию и невидимка предложил взять чай, так как обед они пропустили, и переместиться в гостиную, где сидеть было удобней и говорить можно было в полный голос. На кухне они встретили Бронвин с Эммой и увели девочек с собой в качестве слушателей и судей их спора.

— Я думаю, это не спор, а настоящие дебаты двух великих умов Странного мира. Если не сейчас уже, то в будущем точно. И я предлагаю им не мешать, а тоже заняться полезным делом.

— Например? — поинтересовался Енох.

— Вчера нам Эмбер предлагала сходить на чердак и поболтать с привидениями, — произнес Гораций и тут же понял, что сглупил.

— Я не разрешаю ходить на чердак. Никому. А если Вам заняться нечем, то можете помочь мне в библиотеке. Там все еще много неизвестных книг, которые нужно описать и расставить в шкафы. И мисс Ларсен берите с собой. — Алма направилась к лестнице. — Мальчики, жду вас там через полчаса. Не опаздывайте.


	6. Several troubles

Пальмира — давно разрушеный город на севере Сирийской пустыни. Удивительно, но и среди развалин древних храмов, под жарким солнцем тоже жили странные люди. В XVII веке на руинах старого города они создали свое селение. Из-за сложных климатических условий данного региона в этой петле собрались странные со способностями, которые помогали им выживать в пустыне. Среди них было трое юношей, которые разным образом повеливали водой, женщина, превращающаяся в ящерицу, братья, старший из которых мог вырастить растения на любой почве, а младший — заставить ветер дуть в нужную ему сторону, девушка-хамелеон. И другие люди, чьи странности здесь были довольно полезны.

Имбрины поочередно проверяли все петли в Панпетликоне Майрона Бентама. Сегодня утром они наведались в Аргентину, а теперь зашли в петлю Пальмира. Когда женщины пришли сюда, солнце начинало клониться к западу, страшную жару через несколько часов должна была сменить прохлада. Жители петли встретили их приветливо, дали воды и провели к своей хранительнице. В ходе беседы выяснилось, что проход в эту петлю был также и в башни Каула, поэтому здесь до сих пор находятся твари. После победы странных они не знали куда им деваться, поэтому остались и прятались руинах храмов. К счастью, они были истощены суровым климатом и практически сразу сдались. Не сводя арбалетов с пленников, мисс Сапсан и мисс Ворона доставили их в крепость и заперли в камерах.

Через пару часов имбрины наконец закончили со своими обязаностями и разошлись по спальням. Зайдя в свою комнату, Алма увидела там Шэрона, они договорились встретится этим вечером, он улыбнулся ей и спросил как прошел день.

— Я невероятно устала. Сегодня был сумасшедший день, — пожаловалась она Шэрону, подойдя ближе и распуская волосы. На часах половина одиннацтого, дети уже легли, значит можно было отдохнуть.

— Хочешь расслабиться?

— Я мечтаю об этом.

— Тогда иди сюда и расстегни платье.

— Всего лишь? — мисс Сапсан слегка усмехнулась, выполняя просьбу любовника.

— Да. И я уверен — тебе понравится. — Что бы плащ не мешал, он бросил его на кресло и подошел к кровати.

Алма села на край кровати и скинула с себя верхнюю часть платья, оголив плечи, ключицы и спину, придерживая его лишь на груди. Чтобы было удобнее Шэрон залез на постель и сел позади женщины. Растерев руки, чтобы немного согреть их, он начал аккуратно водить ладонями по гладкой коже спины имбрины. Мужчина начал массировать плечи любимой, постепенно спускаясь на спину. Все его движения были очень нежными. Алма все больше расслаблялась с каждым его прикосновением.

Шэрон слегка подался вперёд и поцеловал оголенную шею, продолжая разминать уставшую спину женщины, от чего та тяжело вздохнула. Не поворачиваясь, она наклонила голову набок, давая возлюбленному больше доступа. Лодочник притянул любовницу к себе так, что бы ее спина касалась его грудной клетки. Его руки скользнули под расстегнутое платье, ласки становились все откровенние.

— Бесстыдник! — наигранно возмутилась Алма.

— Ты меня развращаешь, — с усмешкой проговорил он, покрывая поцелуями ее плечи.

— Это кто еще кого развращает! — стараниями Шэрона имбрина окончательно лишилась платья, оно с тихим шелестом упало с кровати.

Женщина хрипло застонала от последующих действий любовника, он целенаправленно доводил ее до экстаза. С новым стоном лодочник повалил Алму на кровать, не позволяя ей повернуться. За несколько минут он лишил и себя, и ее всей одежды. Больше ничего не могло сдержать их…

***

Шэрон покинул спальню мисс Сапсан только утром. Мужчина разбудил возлюбленную поцелуем, тем самым задав ей прекрасный настрой на весь день. Пара обменивалась улыбками, идя по коридору. Они попрощались возле лестницы и он пошел к себе, а она — на кухню, что бы приготовить детям нечто вкусненькое. В Дьявольском Акре выбор продуктов был невелик, но Алму это не остановило. Даже из этого она знала как приготовить десерт «Птичье молоко», котрый ее подопечные очень любили. Женщина извлекла из шкафов муку, сахар, молочные продукты, яйца и какао порошок, специально купленый несколько дней назад. Смешивая инградиенты в мисках, Алма замешала тесто и поставила форму с ним в духовку. После она занялась кремом и глазурью. Занятая выпечкой, имбрина не заметила как подошло время завтрака. Сначала на кухню спустились ее коллеги, которые занялись приготовлением другой еды, а позже из столовой стали доноситься голоса детей. Накормив воспитанников кашей и другой полезной пищей, имбрины дали им десерт. Покончив с едой, жители дома разошлись по своим делам.

Около полудня имбрины собрались в гостиной. До этого дня их в особняке оставалось тринадцать и сегодня они расставались с еще подругой — мисс Пищуха. Она покидала Акр Дьявола, что бы создать новый Дом. Но именно Дом, а не петлю.  
После столетней войны имбрины решили немного изменить уклад жизни в странном мире. Собрав всех хранительниц петель, мисс Шилоклювка, мисс Королек и мисс Козодой изложили новую идею, разработаную ими. Женщины предложили отказаться от постоянной жизни в петлях. Вместо этого начать формировать Дома по накопленому возрасту детей, уходить в соответственный момент прошлого и жить там без петли, что бы воспитанники росли. Панпетликон давал такую возможность и предоставлял широкий выбор времен и мест. И некоторые имбрины так уже сделали. Мисс Клест забрала группу странных, которые прожили в петлях от ста двадцати до ста лет, в 1889 год, в городок Керколди, что на западном побережье Шотландии. Мисс Дрозд решила опекать детей с меньшим возрастным долгом. Они прошли сквозь дверь «SWE Malmö, 1946», это был юго-восток Швеции. Так как во Второй Мировой войне Швеция не участвовала, то была вполне подходящим местом для жизни. Миллисент надоела Англия и она решила создавать Дом в другой стране.

Проводив коллегу и ее воспитанников, женщины вернулись к обычным делам. Имбрины разделили домашние обязаности между собой, создав новое расписание. Оно было подобно разпорядку петли, но отличалось меньшей строгостью и большим разнообразием. На кухне сегодня хозяйничали мисс Коноплянка и мисс Овсянка, им помогали Эмбер, Миллард и Мелина. Они выпроводили из кухни всех остальных, чтобы не мешали, и взялись за приготовление салатов, жаркого и компота.

До ужина оставалось около часа. Алма сидела в кресле, забравшись на него с ногами, и вязала. Тут в гостиную зашла мисс Ворона. Она заметила подругу и села в соседнее кресло. Пару минут она наблюдала за мельканием спиц, а после спросила.

— И что же это будет?

— Жилетка, — не отрываясь от процесса, ответила мисс Сапсан.

— И кому выпала такая честь? — Кассандра улыбнулась. Раньше Алма не вязала одежду даже детям.

— Одному хорошему человеку.

— Видимо, очень хорошему, — Кэсси догадалась, что все не так уж просто. — Может быть назовешь его имя?

— Еще не время, — женщина посмотрела на часы. — Зато время идти ужинать. — Алма отложила работу и поднялась. Кассандра тоже встала и имбрины вместе пошли в столовую. Там уже были почти все жители особняка. За несколькими деревянными столами сидели дети и с нетерпением смотрели на пищу, ожидая когда же им разрешат начать ужин. Мисс Сапсан и мисс Ворона заняли пару свободных стульев у ближайшего к дверям стола. В след за ними в комнату вошла мисс Шилоклювка и, пожелав всем приятного аппетита, села на свое место. Странные принялись за еду.

Шэрон явился в столовую на десять минут позже положенного и попытался незаметно пробраться к ближайшему свободному стулу. Но не тут-то было. Старшая имбрина не выносила опозданий и рьяно боролась с ними.

— Мистер Шэрон, вы следили за временем?

— Да вроде бы…

— Тогда странно, что вы не заметили как часы пробили семь.

— Простите, я зачитался.

— К ужину нужно приходить вовремя, а не когда вздумается. Учтите это.

За выслушиванием нотаций мужчина был похож на провинившегося ребенка, а Эсмеральда, видимо, таковым его и считала. Алма не смогла сдержать приглушённый смешок, чем привлекла внимание странных. Но это было исключительно из-за нарушения правил этикета, которым она ранее всегда строго следовала и заставляла других делать тоже самое.

За трапезой Кассандра прожигала мисс Сапсан любопытным взглядом и пыталась вывести её на разговор. Тайна подруги, вероятно любовная, не давала женщине покоя. Алма ловко увиливала от всех тем, которые обсуждать не желала, чем вызывала ещё больший напор со стороны Кэсси. Женщины шептались весь ужин, иногда приглушенно смеясь, но получив строгий взгляд мисс Шилоклювки они притихли.

Поздним вечером Алма появилась на пороге комнаты Шэрона. После трудового дня она хотела ощутить близость возлюбленного, забыть о делах и проблемах. Лодочник сидел за столом и что-то писал при этом свете газовой лампы. Шэрон был уже в пижаме, его повседневная одежда была небрежно брошена на кровать.

— Доброй ночи, Алма, — он повернулся на скрип двери, отложив карандаш в сторону. — Я тебя ждал.

— Правда? — женщина перебирала еще влажные после душа пряди и улыбалась. — Так может знаешь зачем я пришла?

— Может. Но позволь сперва кое-что спросить. — Имбрина кивнула. — Разве то, что я читаю книги звучит так смешно?

— Вовсе нет. Просто ты был таким милым, как ребенок, под взглядом Эсмеральды.

— Ребенок? То есть и ты так меня воспринимаешь? — мужчина явно недоволен таким отношением. — Имбрины ко всем странным относятся как к подопечным? — Шэрон встал, резко повернулся, и оказался лицом к лицу с возлюбленной. Он даже не услышал как она подошла.

— Поверь мне, с подопечными я никогда такого не делала, — женщина коснулась губами его губ. Сначала нежно и скромно, но потом все более развязно и страстно. Ее руки скользнули по торсу мужчины, заставив его напрячься, а после ослабили пояс на штанах и опустились ниже. Сквозь поцелуй Алма почувствовала сдавленый вздох любовника и коварно улыбнулась.

— Все еще думаешь, что я отношусь к тебе как к ребенку? — поговорила она отстранившись, в голосе проскальзывала издевка.

— Ох, ни сколько, любовь моя. Но настаиваю на продолжении, — он резко притянул имбрину к себе, требовательно впиваясь ей в губы.

***

Утром Алма проснулась рано, за окном еще было темно. Она поцеловала Шэрона, бесшумно выскользнув из его объятий, и ушла к себе, переодеваться. Сегодня ее выбор пал на бордовое воздушное платье. Оно было куплено в настоящем, но покроем, особенно пышными рукавами и юбкой, напоминало вещь из XIХ века. Добавив к нему нить жемчуга и слегка собрав свои пышные волосы, она выглядела воистину прекрасно. Кассандра похвалила вкус подруги, но и не забыла, якобы в шутку, спросить для кого та так наряжается.

— Да почему сразу для кого-то? Может мне просто захотелось новенького, — рассмеялась женщина и повела детей на завтрак.

В столовой Шэрон не спускал глаз с возлюбленной, буквально прожигал ее взглядом. И каждый раз когда он встречался со взглядом Алмы она улыбалась, от чего он чувствовал тепло в душе.  
Покончив с пищей, странные разошлись каждый по своим делам. Мисс Ворона и мисс Зяблик проводили в гостиной занятия с младшими детьми. Мисс Гагара и мисс Рисовая Птица занимались организацией выставки странностей, некоторые воспитанники изъявили желание помочь им.

Алма только закончила разговор о посещениях петель Панпетликона с мисс Шилоклювкой и мисс Овсянкой. Изабелла попросила заменить ее в группе, которая завтра отправится в Раротонгу и мисс Сапсан согласилась. Теперь женщина собиралась заняться какими-нибудь делами как тут ее нагнал лодочник. Взяв под руку, повел он повел имбрину вверх по лестнице.

— Смотри, что у меня есть! — Шэрон наконец остановился и извлек из кармана фотоаппарат. Как раз такой, какой недавно нашла мисс Блум.

— Зачем ты забрал у Эммы фотоаппарат? — немного удивленно спросила женщина.

— Не забрал, а спросил разрещения и одолжил.

— Ладно. Но зачем?

— Сегодня ты выглядишь настолько потрясающе, что не запечатлить тебя для истории будет настоящим преступлением.

— Прям преступлением? Все так серьезно?

— Да, — мужчина обнял возлюбленную за талию и склонился к ее уху. — Ты идеальное сочитание нежности и строгости, силы и красоты… Я могу перечислять бесконечно, — имбрина даже засмущалась от количества комплиментов. — Позволь тебя сфотографировать.

— И ты разобрался как работает эта штука? — Алма указала на аппарат.

— С помощью Эммы, но да. Разобрался, — женщина уловила нотки гордости в голосе мужчины. Теперь она точно не могла ему отказать.

Они фотографировались на последнем, нежилом, этаже дома. Алма то пряталась от возлюбленного за колоннами, то специально позировала для его фотографий. Стоя у зеркала, она повернулась спиной к мужчине и смотрела в объектив через отражение. У красивых резных дверей имбрина стала в пол оборота к камере и улыбнулась. Расписанные стены так же стали отличным фоном для снимков. Вдруг пара услышала ужасных грохот и звон разбитого стекла и визг несколькими этажами ниже.

— Святые Птицы, что это? Надеюсь, что это не малыши. — Алма поспешила в сторону лестницы. — Ты со мной?

— Конечно. — Шэрон спрятал фотоаппарат в карман и пошел за возлюбленной. Источник шума оказался на четвертом этаже в глубине коридора. Дверь в одну из комнат была открыта, возле нее уже стояла мисс Рисовая Птица и высказывала кому-то свою возмушенную речь.

— Элис, что произошло? Все целы? — мисс Сапсан зашла внутрь, лодочник остановился за пару шагов до двери.

— Дети целы, а вот мебель не очень, — она указала на груду металла и стекла посреди комнаты. Когда-то это была прекрасная люстра.

— Как это случилось? Вы что, катались на ней? — строгий взгляд Алмы прошелся по четырем воспитанникам.

— Нет, мисс С., — не поднимая глаз сказал Хью.

— Мы не хотели, — хором добавили Магна и Миллард.

— Это случайность, честное слово, — эта фраза прозвучала откуда-то сверху. Женщины подняли головы и заметили еще одну подопечную. Анна Свон сидела на шкафу, сжавшись в комочек. Что было не удивительно — растояние между потолком и шкафом было невероятно мало и странно, что она вообще туда уместилась.

— Спускайся, — сказала мисс Рисовая Птица. Девушка отрицательно помотала головой. 

— Ты чего? — удивилась имбрина.

— Я боюсь. Там осколки. Я прямо на них упаду.

— Не упадешь, я тебя поймаю. — Драган был готов помочь подруге и протянул ей руку.

— Может и поймаешь, но упадешь вместе со мной. Я не слезу.

— О, Птица. Что вы вообще здесь делали и как зацепили эту люстру?

— Нам после завтрака стало скучно, — начал рассказ Хью. — Эмма убежала писать письмо, Гораций и Енох пропадают с Эмбер на чердаке, — на этих словах Алма фыркнула — она ведь запретила туда ходить! — Маленькие заняли гостиную, вот мы и решили…

— Мы решили исследовать пустые комнаты и коридоры, — продолжил Драган, все так же не отходя от шкафа. — На пятом этаже ничего интересного не нашлось. Да и большинство комнат там закрыты. Поэтому мы спустились сюда и решили начать с самой большой и красивой двери. Так оказались в этой спальне.

— Сначала мы хотели только посмотреть, комната очень красиво оформлена. А потом… — Магна замялась, ведь именно она предложила устроить бой подушками. А так как за ней уже числилась одна выходка, то теперь ей грозило наказание

— А потом я предложил устроить драку, — вдруг перебил Миллард. Юноша решил помочь подруге и прикрыть ее перед имбринами. — Подушки лежали кучей на ближней кровати, я взял одну и запустил в Хью, он ответил. Ну так и началось. Анна и Драган присоеденнились и Магна тоже. Сперва мы по полу бегали, потом залезли на кровати и прыгали по ним, кидая друг в друга подушки.

— Мне было не очень удобно прыгать, крылья-то мешают. Я взлетела немного и в процессе битвы так неудачно повернулась, что налетела на люстру и сбила ее. Кажется, там крепления перетерлись.

— Просто потрясающе! Ты хоть в порядке?

— Почти, чуть-чуть поцарапалась. — Анна вытянула руку, демонстрируя красную линию от локтя до кисти.

— Тогда давай спускайся, посмотрим что там у тебя.

— Не могу. Тут осколки, а мои туфли внизу остались.

— Давай я тебя сниму, — в дверях появился Шэрон. Девушка кивнула, сидеть под потолком ей уже надоело. Подойдя к шкафу, мужчина легко стащил Анну вниз и поставил ее на кровать. Она села на нее и прижалась к Драгану. Он обнял подругу за талию и, прижав к себе, стал гладить по голове.

— Спасибо, — поблагодарила его девушка. И после добавила, — Я больше не буду летать в помещениях, обещаю.

— Здесь нужно убраться. — Шэрон осмотрел сломанный предмет мебели. — Я вынесу основу и крепления, а потом вернусь за осколками. Только соберите их в какой-то мешок.

— Хорошо, — мисс Рисовая Птица отошла в сторону, когда Шэрон поднял металлический каркас люстры и, убрав с него остатки стекла, вышел из комнаты. — Сейчас выпьете чая, успокоитесь и приведете комнату в порядок. Веники я вам дам, — сказав это, Элис вышла в коридор.

— Абсолютно согласна. А я прослежу, чтобы с вами еще чего не случилось. — Алма еще раз смерила воспитанников строгим взглядом и последовала за коллегой.

— Хвала Птицам, я думал, все будет хуже, — проговорил Миллард, вставая с кровати и приобнимая Магну. — Наверное, у них сегодня очень хорошее настроение.

— Мы отделались весьма легко, — Драган подал Анне туфли, а когда она обулась взял за руку.

— Спасибо, — улыбнулась девушка.

— И я хотела сказать спасибо. — Магна обратилась к Милларду. — Спасибо, что прикрыл. — Китс быстро поцеловала своего спасителя в невидимую щеку и исчезла, оставив в воздухе несколько черных частичек.

— Кажется, она высоко ценит твою помощь, — пошутил Хью, хлопнув друга по плечу. Переглянувшись, подростки рассмеялись.


	7. Plymouth loop

С наступлением нового, мирного, времени в странном мире старшие имбрины решили ознакомить детей, да и не только их, с историей странных людей. Поэтому, кроме передвижной выставки, они регулярно организовывали экскурсии в другие петли.  
Сегодня мисс Сапсан и мисс Гагара повели всех детей, которые жили в особняке Бентама, на прогулку в петлю тридцатое апреля 1893 года. Это было чудное место на юго-востоке Франции. Тут вовсю цвели деревья, все благоухало — рай, в общем. Женщины попросили их далеко не уходить и держаться вместе. Дети пообещали играть на соседних аллеях и быстро разбежались по саду, восхищаясь его красотой.  
Инес и Алма гуляли по дорожкам, наслаждаясь природой. Между деревьями то тут, то там мелькали воспитанники, женщины шли рядом и вели неспешный разговор. Все было спокойно. Малыши, а с ними и некоторые постарше, играли в прятки, догонялки, кто-то прыгал по плитам аллеи, будто это были классики. Более взрослые дети разделились на группы по интересам и бродили по аллеям, обсуждая свои увлечения. Несколько девчонок набрали охапки цветов и уселись плести венки. Спустя три часа дети наигрались и слегка устали. Они расселись на лавочках в тени и пили воду, которую предусмотрительно взяли с собой имбрины. Передохнув, малыши снова приступили к играм, остальные остались отдыхать.

Шэрон пришел к ним немного позже. Теперь занимался лодочными турами всего несколько часов в день, стараясь уделять все остальное время любовнице. Этим утром клиентов у него не было и, просидев несколько часов без дела, он решил присоединиться к Алме. Ее красное платье было ярким пятном среди цветущих деревьев и Шэрон без труда нашел женщину.  
Подождав, когда мисс Сапсан чуть отстала от общей компании, он обратил на себя ее внимание. Мужчина подошел к имбрине сзади и закрыл ей глаза руками, чем не мало ее напугал.  
— Ох, Шэрон! Хвала Птицам, это всего лишь ты! Ты не представляешь, что я успела напридумывать…  
— Но это всего лишь я. Пришел к тебе с лучшими намерениями.  
Лодочник неизменно был в своем капюшоне, но Алма была уверенна, что он улыбается.  
— Кажется, я не сказала ничего смешного.  
— Прости, милая. Я и не думал тебя пугать.  
Мужчина положил руки на талию женщины, притягивая к себе, и впился в ее губы, целуя долго и нежно. Когда у них закончился воздух, он лишь на секунду отпустил возлюбленную, а после снова наклонился к ней, намереваясь в новом иступленном поцелуе заставить ее просить о большем. Но имбрина остановила его, выставив руки перед собой.  
— Прекрати! Рядом дети. И Инес.  
— Они ничего не заметят, — он опять попытался добраться до ее губ.  
— Ну уж нет, — женщина вывернулась из его объятий и направилась к детям.  
— Алма!  
— Позже поговорим, — прервала она его оклик, даже не оборачиваясь. По всему было ясно, что раньше обеда, а именно после него у детей было личное время, общение у них не сложиться и лодочник, расстроено вздохнув, поплелся к выходу из петли.

Часом позже, в доме Майрона.  
— Не смей, слышишь, не смей приставать ко мне, когда рядом дети, — зло прошипела Алма, как только смогла остаться один на один с любовником по возвращению в особняк.  
Женщина нависла над Шэроном и пристально смотрела на него. Мужчина не привык видеть злость в любимых глазах и не знал куда себя деть под ее взглядом. Эта небольшая растерянность и непосредственная близость Алмы сбили Шэрона с толку. Он пытался держать зрительный контакт, но взгляд непроизвольно опускался немного ниже, туда где заканчивался вырез ее платья. Сегодняшний наряд имбрины отличался довольно глубоким декольте, которое так и манило лодочника.  
— Милый, у меня глаза выше, — тон Алмы стал еще жёстче.  
— Дорогая, пожалуйста, успокойся, — мужчина встал и попытался обнять возлюбленную.  
— Я очень спокойна, — она резко убрала его руки и сделала несколько шагов назад, — в отличии от вас.  
— Алма, всего лишь хотел тебя поцеловать... — попытался объясниться он.  
— Вы хоть иногда думаете о чем нибудь кроме того, как переспать со мной? — недовольно бросила Алма.   
Любовь, любовью, имбрина, конечно, испытывала сильные нежные чувства к Шэрону, но и правила этикета столь нагло игнорировать не могла. А лодочник, не обращая внимания на ее просьбы, очень настойчиво проявил повышенный интерес к ней, хотя Алма сразу сказала, что не хочет обнародовать их отношения. Сегодня все перешло допустимые рамки.  
— И с этого дня вам придется умерить свой пыл, мистер Шэрон, — выделяя обращение, сказала она. И ушла, оставив мужчину наедине с его мыслями.

Придя после обеда в гостиную, Инес и Алма застали там большое оживление. В дом прилетела одна из имбрин, которая уехала из Лондона еще месяц назад. Ее звали Клара Ют Сиалия. И она искала подопечных. Дело в том, что когда твари напали на ее петлю, они нашли не всех воспитанников. Трое детей, Пайпер Сатон, Феликс Хамфри и Нико Остерман, не были пойманы и остались в Доме. Как она предполагала, Феликса не заметили благодаря его странности — мальчик был невидим, а Пайпер и Нико избежали участи остальных так как тем утром раньше остальных ушли в лес. Твари не знали точное количество детей и поймав остальных, решили, что это все странные жители Плимутской петли. Мисс Сиалия очень беспокоилась и искренне надеялась, что Пайпер, как самая старшая из оставшихся, смогла удержать мальчиков в прошлом и они не вышли из петли. Ведь каждый из них прожил в петле достаточно, что бы состариться уже через пару дней в настоящем.  
Только увидев свою директрису, семеро ее воспитанников, среди которых были Магна, Анна, Драган и Эмбер, тот час бросились ее обнимать. В тоже время они не переставали задавать вопросы.  
— Мисс С, Вы нашли их? — этот, пожалуй, был самым главным для них. Особенно для Клауса, так как среди оставшихся был его шестилетний брат.  
— Милый, я очень старалась, но пока нет ни каких результатов, — женщина присела на корточки, что бы быть на одном уровне с ребенком. — Но я обещаю — мы не остановимся пока не найдем Нико, Феликса и Пайпер. — Она притянула его к себе, обнимая, и он ответил ей тем же. Через минуту к ним присоединились и другие дети.  
Алма стояла в углу комнаты и смотрела на подругу. Она прекрасно понимала Клару, очень сопереживала ей. Мисс Сапсан пережила похожую ситуацию с Виктором, а теперь еще и с Фионой, так что готова была помочь коллеге чем только сможет.

***

Что бы оценить и обсудить ситуацию мисс Сиалии имбрины устроили общий совет. Женщины несколько часов искали решение проблемы, но пока ответа не находили.  
— Я перепробывала все, что знала и могла. Ничего не работает, — Клара уже начинала отчаиваться.  
— Милая, но ведь еще никому не удавалось открыть петлю в прошлое. Или сделать нечто подобное, — заметила мисс Шилоклювка.  
— Меня обнадеживает одно — никто из местных жителей не видел в деревне новых детей или стариков в последний месяц.  
— Значит у нас есть надежда. Я уверенна, мы найдем твоих детей, — заверила подругу Алма  
— Ты, если я правильно понимаю, поедешь туда вновь? — поинтересовалась у Сиалии мисс Галка.  
— Да... — имбрина глотнула воды, собираясь продолжить, но ее перебили.  
— Тогда тебе понадобятся помощники, — мисс Козодой обвела коллег взглядом.  
— Я готова поехать с Кларой, — тут же вызвалась мисс Сапсан.  
— Отлично. И, я полагаю, вам может понадобиться мужская помощь, — стоило мисс Шилоклювке об этом заикнуться, Алма тут же поняла о ком идет речь.  
— Мне кажется, мы справимся и сами, — попыталась протестовать женщина, но Эсмеральду поддержали, другие имбрины и все было решено.  
— В таком случае все ясно. Сколько времени нужно на сборы? — спросила у них мисс Зяблик.  
— Нескольких часов вполне хватит, — уверенно сказала Клара. — Думаю, мы можем выдвинуться завтра утром.  
— Вот и хорошо. На этом предлагаю закончить на сегодня, — немного устало произнесла мисс Королек и встала из-за стола. За ней ушли мисс Галка, мисс Зяблик и мисс Рисовая Птица. Остальные женщины тоже не долго оставались в кабинете.  
Все странные дети были рады пообщаться с жителями других петель. Старшие дети каждый вечер собирались вместе в гостиной, заваривали много чая, сдвигали два-три дивана, садились и пересказывали друг другу свои истории. Тут были истории о том как они попали в петлю, как открыли странность и освоили ее. Они активно обсуждали когда и где были их петли. Чем занимались и как развлекались в своем бесконечном дне. Или же вне него. Конечно, не у многих нашлись особо интересные приключения, тем более с счастливыми концами. Частенько и малыши присоеденялись к ним, в основном как слушатели. Иногда, они засыпали в гостиной и мальчики относили их в комнаты.  
Объяснить воспитанникам отъезд, не вызывая лишних вопросов, оказалось сложнее, чем представляла себе Алма. Из-за недавних проишествий они очень беспокоились за имбрину и всегда пытались узнать куда она идет.

Эмбер Ларсен сразу попросилась ехать со своей директрисой, а Магна с Анной взяли на себя обязанности по присмотру за младшими. Узнав, что Сиалия разрешила своей воспитаннице ехать с ней, некоторые дети мисс Сапсан тоже захотели составить им компанию. После долгих споров и рассуждений был определен состав группы, которая отправится вместе с мисс Сиалией. Итак, в Плимут ехали мисс Сапсан, Шэрон и четверо детей — Эмбер, Хью, Бронвин и Гораций. Соммнасон несколько дней говорил, что ему снился сон про детей и деревню и лишь по этой причине Алма согласилась его взять. Эмма не захотела ехать, сказав, что останется присматривать за младшими воспитанниками. Но на самом деле все знали, что она боится пропустить новое письмо от Джейка, поэтому и отказывается от путешествия.  
Клара очень переживала, что столь длинное путешествие может убить Эмбер, но Миллард и Магна убедили ее, что всем, кто был в Абатоне перед его разрушением, ускоренное старение теперь не грозит. Разрушение петли привело такому чудному побочному эффекту. Впервые, Наллигс заметил это на Перплекусе Аномалусе, ведь он жил в XIV веке и в петле Викторианской эпохи ему грозило ускоренное старение, которое, к удивлению юноши прекратилось после возвращения из Библиотеки Душ. Понаблюдав за ученым с неделю, невидимка пришел к удивительному открытию, но обнародовать его не спешил.   
Он рассказал об этом только имбринам. Спустя еще несколько дней, когда мисс Шилоклювка и мисс Сапсан убедились, что с Перплекусом действительно все в порядке, они поддались на уговоры Милла и позволили ему выходить из петли, с кем-то из имбрин, конечно. Сначала эти прогулки имели кратковременный характер, но спустя две недели Алма разрешила покинуть петлю на целых два дня. Удостоверившись, что посещение настоящего прошло без последствий, мисс Сапсан позволила и другим детям чаще выходить из Акра и дольше оставаться вне петли. После знакомства с Магной, с которой Миллард сразу поделился секретом, они часто выбирались в лондонский парк и проводили там по несколько часов.

***

Дорога до Плимута на поезде заняла три с половиной часа. По приезду в город, дети уговорили взрослых зайти в кафе, чтобы поесть и передохнуть. Возле вокзала они нашли МакДональдс и остановились там. Пока воспитанники рассматривали яркие табло с меню, имбрины обсуждали их дальнейшие действия. Нужно было узнать расписание автобусов и взять билеты. Когда дети сели кушать, мисс Сиалия отправилась на вокзал и узнала, что следующий автобус до Эденсора отходит только через два часа Чтобы не тратить время зря, Бронвин предложила пройтись по улицам города и остальные поддержали идею. Главная улица начиналась на набережной, куда странные и пришли. Рядом находился маяк Смитона и Эмбер не устояла от соблазна сходить туда на экскурсию. Только ее интересовали не инженерные особенности строения маяка, а кое-что другое. Ему, точнее некоторым его частям было двести пятьдесят лет и в темных каморках этого маяка жили привидения. Девушка еще живя в петле мечтала попасть сюда, чтобы поговорить с призраком Мэри Рид, знаменитой женщины пирата, которая родилась в Плимуте в ХVII веке и после смерти вернулась в родные места. Теперь ее мечта сбылась.  
Спустя сорок минут езды на автобусе и они наконец прибыли в деревню. Часы показывали половину восьмого, поэтому, как только они заселились, Алма и Клара повели детей ужинать. Шэрон остался в своем номере. Весь день он пытался добиться расположения мисс Сапсан, выполняя любой ее указ, но в ответ получал лишь сухое «Спасибо». Сейчас он не пошел со всеми только чтобы снова не натыкаться на холодный взгляд возлюбленной.  
Паб «Веселый Джек», в котором остановились странные, очень напоминал «Тайник Священников» на Кэрнхолме. Маленький, правда, в отличии от Тайника, чистый и уютный, паб с подобием кафе на первом этаже и несколькими комнатами на втором. Когда дети поели, имбрины поручили лодочнику следить за воспитанниками, а сами ушли. Они до позднего вечера пробыли в доме, который некогда был Домом для странных детей мисс Сиалии, но, увы, не нашли абсолютно ничего. Когда они вернулись, дети уже засыпали и, пожелав им спокойной ночи, женщины пошли в свою комнату. Утром они опять отправились на поиски, а детям разрешили погулять по деревне. К сожалению, уже вечером, стало ясно, что искать в Эденсоре, по крайней мере в настоящем, нечего и некого и имбрины приняли решение разделиться. Клара с подопечной отправлялись в ближайшую сохранившуюся петлю, чтобы искать детей в 1968 году, а Алма с Шэроном и воспитанниками возвращались в Дьявольский Акр. Выдвинуться в обратный путь они собрались утром следующего дня.

А пока странные оставались в Эденсоре, мисс Сиалия и дети ушли на прогулку по окресностям. Эмбер, в приступе ностальгии, захотела наведаться в дом, Хью и Бронвин было интересно посмотреть и послушать как жили в другой петле, а Гораций просто не захотел оставаться один в комнате. Алма немного притомилась за день и осталась в пабе. Имбрина поднялась на второй этаж и остановилась приоткрытого окна с видом на поля и лес вдалеке. Покуривая трубку, она наблюдала за людьми внизу.  
— Мисс Сапсан, у меня есть к вам очень важный разговор, — лодочник подошел к женщине со спины.  
— Важный? — Алма, абсолютно не удивившаяся его появлению, скептически подняла бровь.   
— Очень. — Шэрон предполагал, что ее равнодушие и недовольство фальшивые, но действовал осторожно. — Я учел ошибки прошлого раза и сейчас могу гарантировать, что мы одни.  
— Это хорошо, но…  
Не дожидаясь еще одного отказа, мужчина подхватил имбрину на руки и понес в свой номер. Она не успела ничего сказать, как он отпустил ее. Но только на минуту. Закрыв дверь, лодочник снова ограничил ей свободу действий, прижав к стене.  
— Ты не представляешь как я тебя хочу… — прошептал Шэрон скользя руками по бедрам. В настоящем Алма предпочла джинсы платьям и эти обтягивающие брюки уже больше суток сводили мужчину с ума с каждым движением женщины. Он был практически уверен, что она надела их не просто так.  
— Кажется, я высказалась предельно ясно.  
— Я думал, ты изменила свое мнение…  
Лодочник чуть сильнее сжал ее ягодицы, заставляя любовницу напрячься, его губы скользили по шее и ключицам, на сколько позволял ворот блузки. Алма старательно изображала полное безразличие, но Шэрон различил ускорившееся дыхание и сердцебиение. 

Он вернулся к ее губам, втягивая женщину страстный, даже развратный поцелуй; их бедра соприкасаются, его руки проникают под рубашку, легко касаются кожи… И этого достаточно что бы имбрина сдалась. Она протяжно застонала и продолжила поцелуй с новым напором, снимая с возлюбленного толстовку, а после и штаны. Женщина чувствовала его желание, ощущала свое и хотела продолжения. Недельная разлука дала о себе знать. Алма обижалась на возлюбленного недолго, но пойти мириться первой ей не давала гордость.  
— Извини за те слова, — она рвано выдохнула. — Я погорячилась.  
— Я тоже был не совсем прав, — прошептал он и Алма кивнула.  
Получив согласие на дальнейшие действия, мужчина не стал медлить. Он расстегнул ее джинсы и бесстыдно запустил руку в них, вызывая приятную дрожь в теле и срывая вздох с губ. Жаркое пламя начало разгораться внизу живота, едва Шэрон дотронулся до напряженного комочка нервов между её ног. Женщина нетерпеливо подалась вперед, дыхание вырывалось из груди рваными вздохами. Внезапно все прекратилось и имбрина издала разочарованный стон, ее пальцы прошлись по торсу любовника, слегка царапая кожу. Лодочник попытался справиться с ее блузкой, но пуговицы плохо поддавались и он просто потянул полурасстегнутую вещь вверх. Она упала белой тряпочкой рядом с джинсами и толстовкой.  
— Может быть подскажешь, что делать с этим? — мужчина поддел лямку бюстгальтера, стягивая ее с плеча.  
— Тоже, что и со всем остальным — снимать. — Алма раскрыла застежку и бросила вещицу на край кровати. Остальное белье отправилось туда же.  
Руки Шэрона беспорядочно скользили по телу, переходя к груди, сменяя поглаживание пальцев поцелуями. От едва ощутимых прикосновений соски напряглись, сжимаясь в тугие бусины. Алма жадно хватала губами воздух, не произнося ни слова. По привычке она заставляла себя сдерживаться, не позволяя себе таким образом хоть немного освободиться от напряжения. Но сейчас это было не обязательно, ведь они были одни.  
— Не молчи, — едва слышно шепчет ей Шэрон и этого достаточно. Имбрина срывается, громкие стоны вырываются наружу и к ним добавился всхлип, когда на ее ягодицы пришелся шлепок. Алма тяжело дышала, ее пальцы шаловливо прошлись по низу живота любовника, вызывая у него дрожь.

Не желая больше ждать, она впилась в его губы жадным требовательным поцелуем. Алма закинула ему на бедро одну ногу, затем вторую, обхватывая мужчину за плечи руками. Без лишнего промедления лодочник вошел в нее, почти вдавливая в стену. Женщина приглушенно закричала и инстинктивно дернулась, но Шэрон удержал любовницу на месте, полностью оказываясь в ней. Быстро и даже грубо он заполнял ее и выходил практически до конца. Эмоции и чувства опьяняли и дурманили разум и сознание. Вскрики стали чаще и громче.   
— Каждый твой стон ласкает мой слух... — шептал он, между поцелуями.  
С новыми толчками ритм становился все быстрее и интенсивней. Шэрон сильнее сжал бедра Алмы, в какой-то момент чуть шире раздвинув ее ноги в стороны. Финальный крик, похожий на крик птицы, заполнил комнату, когда Шэрон резко и сильно толкнулся внутри нее. Имбрина схватилась за его плечи, оцарапывая их, ноги свело от наступившей разрядки. Чуть позже он осторожно опустил, но так и не отпустил ее, придерживая за талию. Алма сильнее прижалась к своему возлюбленному, чтобы не упасть, на ее лице была блаженная улыбка. Немного отойдя от оргазма, она потянулась за вещами и с первым же движении почувствовала как теплая сперма потекла по бедрам. Алма поспешила взять салфетки и удалить с кожи остатки бурной страсти.   
— Неужто ты думаешь, что это все? — едва переведя дыхание, Шэрон снова подхватил возлюбленную на руки, держа нежно и надежно. — Так быстро я тебя не отпущу.  
— А если меня хватятся?   
— Скажешь, что ты летала. — Он мягко начал целовать ее шею, от чего у нее по коже пробежали мурашки. — Что тебе нужно было развеяться перед сном.  
— Звучит банально, но сойдет, — женщина потянулась к губам партнера, втягивая его в новый пламенный поцелуй.

***

Только утром мисс Сапсан вернулась в свой номер. Действуя тихо, чтобы не разбудить Клару и избежать лишних вопросов, она сменила помятую белую блузку на пеструю рубашку и спустилась вниз, в кафе. Ждать долго не пришлось, уже через полчаса туда пришла мисс Сиалия, немногим позже Шэрон и еще спустя полчаса спустились дети. Завтрак прошел в непривычной тишине, подростки не отвлекались от содержимого своих тарелок. Немногим позже, когда они собрали вещи и вышли на улицу, направляясь в сторону автобусной остановки, Гораций долго разговаривал с мисс Сиалией, пересказывая ей свой сегодняшний сон. Ему приснилось возвращение имбрины с детьми в Акр Дьявола и сейчас он пытался пересказать ей как можно больше деталей.  
В Плимуте странные попрощались. Эмбер отвела в сторону провидца и они несколько минут о чем-то шептались. За полтора месяца Ларсен, О’Коннор и Сомнассон отлично сдружились, часто проводя время вместе. Попросив передать Еноху от нее привет, девушка по очереди обняла всех троих друзей и отошла к имбрине. Клара тоже обняла подругу и, взяв подопечную за руку, пошла с ней к выходу с вокзала. Им предстоял путь в петлю в Бресте, которая находилась ближе всех, и из которой они собирались продолжить поиски.  
Мисс Сапсан и Шэрон повели Хью, Бронвин и Горация на перрон, ищя нужный вагон. Места детей были через ряд от взрослых и перед поездкой имбрина строго-настрого запретила им баловаться, обещая, что непослушным она придумает очень неприятное наказание. Когда поезд тронулся, Алма немного задремала, положив голову Шэрону на плече. Мужчина слегка приобнял женщину, улыбаясь от ее милого и нежного вида. 


	8. Demel sweets

Бентам отличался любовью к порядку, но в его библиотечных каталогах разобраться мог не каждый. Поэтому Шэрон попросил помощи у мисс Галки в работе с фолиантами, пока Алма была занята с детьми. Он решил повысить уровень своей образованности и уже несколько недель многие вечера проводил за чтением. С имбриной лодочник говорил очень вежливо, что раньше было не свойственно ему. Мисс Сапсан, она зашла в библиотеку за парой книг для занятий, наблюдала за ними, стоя за стеллажами, и хмурилась. Раньше она часто просила Шэрона говорить вежливо и с уважением, и даже добилась успеха — в общении с ней Шэрон придерживался всех норм этикета, но сейчас это раздражало Алму. Когда мисс Галка ушла, Алма вышла из своего укрытия.  


— Дорогой, а с чего ты был так мил с Хелен? — тон имбрины не предвещал ничего хорошего. Она положила свои книги на стол и скрестила руки на груди. — Раньше ты так не любезничал с имбринами. Или я уже не одна скрашиваю тебе вечера?! Что тебе говорила Хелен? — Алма сама не ожидала от себя такой вспышки недовольства, но останавливаться не захотела.  


— Любимая, твои подозрения абсолютно беспочвенны. Я люблю тебя и не собираюсь заглядчваться на других дам. К тому же, ты сама говорила мне про хорошие манеры, которые обязательны в высшем обществе, — немного удивленно произнес Шэрон, приобнимая возлюбленную.  


— Флирт и хорошие манеры — это совершенно разные вещи! Ворковать могли бы и в другом месте, галчата. — Алма выглядела очень недовольной и Шэрон понял, что надо срочно спасать ситуацию, пока из-за плохого настроения Алмы они окончательно не разругались.  


— Любимая, — он вздохнул, удивляясь такой неожиданной ревности, — я всего лишь попросил помощи с поиском по каталогу. На прошлой неделе я нашел несколько интересных книг о дрессировке животных, но их опять убрали на полки. Я спросил у мисс Галки как их найти. Всего лишь, — он примирительно улыбнулся, поглаживая плечи Алмы.  


— И ты был вежливым, потому что я тебе говорила так себя вести? Между вами ничег… — Шэрон не дал Алме договорить, накрывая ее губы поцелуем. Она тут же перестала возмущаться и притянула его к себе для более близкого контакта. — О, ты меня убедил, — прошептала женщина, облизывая губы. Настроение тут же улучшилось и недавнее ворчание на возлюбленного показалось ей ужасно глупым. — Пошли в гостиную, мои уроки скоро закончатся и ...  


— Нет, иди сама. Я еще долго буду. Извини, — с некоторым сожалением прервал Алму Шэрон. Ему хотелось провести с ней время, им редко удавалось всретится днем без спешки, но потерять эти книги во второй раз он не мог.  


Алма снова нахмурилась, но высказывать недовольство не стала, она разочаровано вздохнула и покинула библиотеку. Правда, долго грустить ей не пришлось. Закончив занятие с малышами, она решила таки спустилась в гостинную. В коридоре Алма встретила Кассандру с воспитанниками, и они пригласили ее и всех желающих в свою компанию. Дети собирались играть в «Сумасшедший замок», настольную игру, которую мисс Ворона принесла из настоящего. Вскоре к ним приссоединились Клэр, Оливия и Гораций. Это заняло их до обеда.

Днем имбрина была занята с малышами, проводя им урок английской литературы. Вдруг, среди занятий, в кабинет вбежала Эмма. Она извинилась и очень сильно попросила директрису пойти с ней.  
— Пожалуйста, скорее.  
В гостиной мисс Сапсан обнаружила дико кричашего Еноха, который не мог оторваться от стула, обеспокоенного Горация, хихикающих Карлотту и Карлиту, и Бронвин, спокойно смотрящую на происходяшее. Окинув взглядом воспитанников, Алма потребовала объяснений. Мигом успокоившись, близняшки на ломаном английском, они были итальянками, рассказали, что случилось.  


— Мы играли с Бронвин, просто сидели на диване и играли в Скрэббл, — сказала Карлита. — Потом появился Енох, он язвительно прокомментировал наше развлечение и уселся рядом.  


— Он быстро выложил несколько слов и заявил, что это скучно. Предложил продемонстрировать свои странности. Вот мы и сделали. Кто же знал, что он такой… — О’Коннор нахмурился сильнее, а Карлотта не сдержала смешок, — глупый.  


— Мисс С., я пыталась его предупредить, но он лишь показал нам язык и сел на стул, — закончила историю Брантли. Выслушав рассказ, имбрина пришла к выводу, что Енох виноват сам, но попросила девочек больше так не делать. Они согласились.  


— И Вы даже не поможете мне?! — завопил мальчик, видя, что директриса собирается уходить.  


— Ничего существенного я сделать не могу, придется подождать. Но могу дать совет, мистер О’Коннор. Думайте, прежде чем сказать что-либо. — Оставив подростков самих решать конфликт, она вернулась к уроку с малышами.

Перед ужином мисс Сапсан снова появилась в обителе знаний. Мужчина сидел на том же месте, что и утром, только теперь рядом с ним было больше книг и стояла пара грязных чашек.  


— Ты провел здесь весь день?  


— Да, очень много информации, — Шэрон отложил второй том «Пособия по дрессировке странных животных» и повернулся к возлюбленной.  


— Я ценю твои старания, но люблю таким, какой ты есть, поэтому вовсе не обязательно поглощать тонны книг.  


— Мне совсем не идет образ умного человека? — лодочник поднялся и обошел имбрину, останавливаясь у нее за спиной.  


— Идет. Просто за созданием этого образа ты проводишь слишком много времени, — голос женщины стал обиженным. Мужчина догадался чем недовольна Алма. Он действительно так увлекся книгами, что стал уделять меньше внимания возлюбленной.  


— Дорогая, не обижайся. Я обещаю сейчас же загладить вину.  


Потянув женщину за собой, мужчина сделал несколько шагов назад и присел на край соседнего стола. Начиная с невинных и легких поцелуев, Шэрон успокаивал негодование Алмы, заставляя ее думать о другом. Он едва ощутимо касался губами ее шеи, от чего она расслабилась в его объятиях. Вздохнув, имбрина на секунду отстранилась, развернулась лицом к нему и, подступив вплотную, поцеловала. Шэрон ответил с напором, сразу проникая языком в ее рот, и властно сжимая ее талию. Она тут же ощутила движение его рук по спине и от этого прогнулась…  


— Ты хочешь сделать это прямо здесь?  


— Я не стану подвергать твою репутацию такому риску. Так что продолжение состоиться немного позже в другом месте.  


— Хорошо. А теперь пошли. До ужина осталось три минуты и сорок семь секунд, — не отпуская руки любовника, Алма сделала несколько шагов по направлению к двери. Лодочник последовал за ней.

***

 

Утро следующего дня началось с прекрасной новости для некоторых обитателей дома Бентама.  


— Письмо. Нам пришло письмо! — с этим криком Магна вбежала в гостиную, тут же собрав всех вокруг себя.  


Дети мисс Сиалии снова получили от нее весточку. Третье письмо за полторы недели. Они не могли ей отвечать, директриса просто держала подопечных в курсе событий.  


— Ну что, что она пишет? — нетерпеливо спросила Анна, нависая над подругой.  


— Им очень пригодилась странность Эмбер — призраки подсказали где искать. — Китс быстро пробежала глазами по строчкам. — Да! Они они нашли Пайпер, Феликса и Нико. Мисс Сиалия и остальные скоро вернуться.  


— Ура! Я так соскучился по ним всем, — обрадовался Майкл и обнял Магну.  


— Да, я знала, что мисс С. справится! — воскликнула Диана, хлопая в ладоши.  


— Майкл, беги расскажи Клаусу, что Нико нашелся, — попросил мальчика Драган, беря Анну за руку. — Он так ждал.  


— Хорошо, я мигом, — мальчик исчез за дверью. А через две минуты вернулся с другом.  


— Это правда? Мисс С. правда нашла Нико и они уже едут сюда? — Клаус не мог поверить в столь чудесную новость.  


— Абсолютная правда, — с улыбкой сказала Магна, протягивая ребенку исписанный лист бумаги.  


Письмо еще долго переходил из рук в руки, его содержание дети пересказывали друг другу и менее чем через час весь дом знал о скором возвращении имбрины.

Тем временем, в дальнем углу гостиной, найдя надежное укрытие за книжным шкафом, двое влюбленных вели другой разговор. Шэрон не упускал случая оказаться рядом со своей любовницей. Хотя бы для того, чтобы поговорить.  


— Как ты, любимая? Все хорошо? — Шэрон ласкового обнял Алму, приглаживая ее волосы. Она улыбнулась, прижимаясь к нему. Имбрина очень ценила моменты их нежности и единения.  


— Хорошо, все хорошо. — Алма достала из кармана трубку и начала искать спички. Найдя их, он хотела закурить, но Шэрон не позволил ей этого сделать, забрав трубку из рук.  


— Не надо. Мне гораздо больше нравится, когда от тебя пахнет твоим парфюмом. У него восхитительный аромат, — он провел носом по ее шее и оставил несколько поцелуев на ключице. От удовольствия Алма прикрыла глаза и прижалась к любимому.  


— Ладно, ладно, не буду, — фыркнула Алма. По настоящему она не сердилась, просто не привыкла, что кто-то заботится о ней и, тем более, может что либо запрещать.  


— Алма, ты снова меня покинула сегодня. Я даже не успел пожелать тебе доброго утра, — руки мужчины опустились на женскую талию, в его голосе звучала грусть.  


— Шэрон, прости, но ты сам все знаешь. Я не могу позволить кому-нибудь узнать о нас.  


— Знаю и понимаю, любимая.  


Мисс Сапсан ушла, а лодочник взял с полки первую попавшуюся книгу и начал читать. В последнее время, кроме чтения художественной литературы, Шэрон также изучал записи имбрин о петлях, которые есть в Панпетликоне. Среди них обнаружилась одна, в которой находилась прекрасная кондитерская. Мужчину сразу заинтересовало это место и, совершив короткую вылазку, в целях разведки, он решил пригласить Алму на свидание.

Сегодня мисс Сапсан дежурила по кухне, и поговорить с ней лодочник смог только после обеда. Улучив момент, когда она осталась одна, Шэрон завлек любовницу к себе в комнату и высказал свое предложение. Женщина была приятно удивлена его инициативой.  


— Милая, мои старания не пропали даром. Я нашел одно чудное местечко, которое тебе непременно понравится.  


— Да? И куда же ты хочешь меня завести? — имбрина одарила его обворожительной улыбкой, положив руки ему на плечи.  


— Австрия, петля Зиммеринг, весна 1852. Кондитерская «Демель».  


— Почему именно она?  


— Я уже давно понял, что ты любишь сладости, а здесь не так уж и просто достать даже сахар.  


— О, ты знаешь как покорить мое сердце, — рассмеялась Алма, обнимая мужчину.  


— Тогда жду тебя завтра днем возле двери «AUT Wien. 1852».  


— Эта прогулка обещает быть сладкой? — она одарила его лучезарной улыбкой.  


— Очень, — лодочник оставил на губах возлюбленной легкий и мягкий поцелуй, после чего она покинула его комнату, возвращаясь к свои обязанностям.

На следующий день Алма закончила дневные занятия с воспитанниками на десять минут раньше. Предупредив имбрин и детей о том, что она уходит и к ужину ее ждать не стоит, мисс Сапсан пошла к себе в спальню. Часы показывали двадцать минут шестого. У нее оставалось тридцать семь минут для того, что бы переодеться и три минуты на дорогу к коридору Панпетликона.  


Имбрина не любила опаздывать, считала это неприличным, но и явиться в люди в плохо подобраном наряде тоже не могла. Поэтому она долго крутилась перед зеркалом, рассматривая платья и откладывая их одно за другим. Внезапно дверь отворилась и в комнату зашел Шэрон.  


— Милая, ты готова? — мужчина посмотрел на кучу отвергнутых платьев на кровати Алмы. — Я, конечно, готов ждать тебя вечность, но ночью нам туда идти не стоит.  


— Почти, мне осталось только платье подобрать. Поможешь? — мужчина удивился просьбе возлюбленной, но согласился помочь.  


— Конечно. Где твой гардероб?  


— Они мне одинаково нравятся. Я не могу определиться, какое надеть, — Алма задумчивым взглядом окинула три платья, висевшие на тремпелях на дверце шкафа.  


Лодочник некоторое время рассматривал предложенные варианты, а после подошел к постели женщины. Там он взял одно из верхних платьев и повернулся к любовнице. Выбраный им наряд был сшит из бордовой ткани, украшеной вышитыми золотыми розами.  


— Мне кажется это. Оно будет смотреться на тебе великолепно.  


— Хорошо, милый, — улыбнулась она, беря из его рук платье.

***

 

Пройдя в дверь, Алма и Шэрон очутились в пригороде Вены, середины ХIX века. Мужчина взял возлюбленную за руку и они пошли в город, любуясь пейзажем, который расстилался по обе стороны. Спустя полчаса ходьбы по грунтовой дороге, пара оказалась в столице Австрии. Кондитерская находилась на одной из центральных улиц и лодочник уверенно повел имбрину через улочки и переулки к их целе. Через несколько минут перед ними появилось массивное серое здание с коллонами и круглой вывеской над первым этажом.  


— О, ты не перестаешь меня удивлять. Это прекрасно, — женщина оставила легкий поцелуй на щеке мужчины.  


Зайдя внутрь, мисс Сапсан стала с нескрываемым восторгом осматривать все вокруг. Интерьер кондитерской был выполнен в коричневых и бежевых тонах, дерево и ткань хорошо сочитались между собой, создавая уютную атмосферу. Еще с порога чувствовался сильный запах шоколада и карамели. Имбрина прошла вглубь помещения и остановилась рядом с прилавком, тут ее взгляд упал на ценники.  


— Я боюсь, здесь не принимают стерлинги, — сказала Алма, перебирая в кармане несколько монет и посмотрела на Шэрона.  


— Знаю. Зато здесь принимают гульдены и кроны. И я об этом позаботился.  


— Ты прелесть.  


Женщина долго рассматривала изобилие сладостей на витринах, переходя от одного стелажа к другому. Десерты на полочках так и манили своим внешним видом, будучи один лучше другого.  


— Ты определилась?  


— Нет. Здесь столько всего, даже не знаю, что выбрать.  


— Тогда закрой глаза и укажи на что-нибудь.  


Имбрина последовала совету возлюбленного и, опустив веки, провела рукой вдоль витрины, остановившись над одной из тарелок с кусочками разнообразных тортов. Поразглядывав их с минуту, женщина решила выбрать самые красивые. Так она заказала по одному кусочку двух разных тортов, украшеных фруктами и шоколадными цветами. Порции были столь большими, что их вполне хватало на двоих. К десертам Шэрон предложил взять чай, чтобы немного разбавить их сладость.

Пара села за дальний столик и стала пробовать выбранные вкусности, иногда перебрасываясь парой приятных слов. С лица женщины не сходила улыбка, а глаза блестели от счастья. Пара довольно быстро справилась со сладостями, но осталась на своем месте, лишь сдвинулась ближе друг к другу. На губах Алмы осталось немного крема и Шэрон потянулся к ней, чтобы слизать его. Незаметно, это перешло в поцелуй, она обняла лодочника, прижимаясь к нему. Они целовались пока брюнетка не словила на себе несколько неприятных взглядов окружающих и не отстранилась от возлюбленного.  


— Твои губы слаще любых конфет, — прошептал ей Шэрон. Влюбленные направились к выходу, как вдруг мужчина остановился. — Хочешь принести детям сладкие гостинцы? Например, фирменые пряники, их удобно взять собой.  


— Замечательная идея, — Алма отобрала восемь разных изделий.  


— А разве не десять?  


— Нет.Близнецы, к сожалению, не могут употреблять обычную пищу.  


— Жаль. Все равно возьми немного больше. Думаю, некоторые захотят угостить друзей. — Расплатившись за пряники и сложив их пакет, пара вышла на улицу. Солнце уже немного склонилось к закату, но пока было жарко.

Шэрон взял любовницу за руку и они направились вниз по улице к берегу реки, где воздух был свежее. Гуляя по городу, они разговаривали обо всем, задавая друг другу разные вопросы.  


— А как вы, имбрины, — поинтересовался Шэрон, — определяете странных среди толпы обычных людей?  


— Скажем так, мы чувствуем странных. Чем ближе они — тем сильнее. Иногда ребенок, чаще всего это дети, еще не догадывается о своей особенности, а мы уже знаем, что он странный.  


Алма тоже вспомнила один, давно интересовавший ее вопрос. Она не была уверенна, что получит ответ, но все же решила попробовать.  


— Обычные люди не замечают твою лодку, потому что ты отводишь им глаза? Это странность?  


— Нет. Да и после амбро не смог бы так долго и тщательно маскироваться. С этим мне помог мистер Бентам. Он долго изучал сущность странностей и, в итоге, преуспел кое в чем. Он создал несколько артефактов, большинство из них вы нашли, но один остался у меня.  


— И ты ничего нам не сказал? Бессовестный! — несколько возмущенно спросила женщина. — Мы неделю ломали голову над этими артефактами!  


— Прости, Алма, но я не мог отдать эту вещицу. Именно благодаря ее действию моя лодка ни разу не была замечена обычными людьми.  


— Ладно, это был не самый важный предмет, — имбрина успокоилась, она на момент замолчала, а после добавила. — Оказывается, Майрон был довольно умным человеком.  


Небо начало хмариться, с севера заходили тучи, появился прохладный ветерок. Алма предложила уйти от воды и погулять по улицам.  


Уже через полчаса легкий дождь перешел в ливень и паре пришлось ускориться.  


— Сейчас бы не помешал зонтик, — вздохнула женщина, ищя укрытие от холодных струй воды. К счастью, на другой стороне улицы они увидели освещенные окна кофейни и поспешили туда.  
«Кофейня «Моцарт» — лучший кофе с 1794 года»

Так гласила табличка на входе. Алма окинула взглядом помещение, из множества столиков заняты были лишь несколько. Источников света было слишком мало для этого зала и некоторые столики оставались в полумраке. Лодочник снял плащ и повесил его на вешалку сушиться, а имбрина отряхнула с себя воду, на сколько это было возможно, и посмотрела в окно.  


— Боюсь, мы здесь надолго.  


— Не переживай. Он скоро кончится. А пока мы здесь, предлагаю попробовать местный кофе.  


Чуть обсохнув, они заказали по чашке ароматного напитка. Наслаждаясь вкуснейшим кофе, странные не заметили как прошло время. Когда погода успокоилась, пара снова вышла на улицу. Солнце уже почти село и одаряло последними лучами город. Женщина и мужчина остановились на площадке, с которой открывался вид на весь город. Шэрон обнял возлюбленную, заключив ее в кольцо своих рук. Она не повернулась, а только прижалась спиной к его груди. Казалось, время замерло. Их идилию прервали четверо детей, пробежавшие мимо и разогнавшие замершую тишину своим смехом. Алма посмотрела им вслед с легкой улыбкой, став к любовнику в полоборота.  


Воспользовавшись этим, лодочник резко развернул ее к себе, впиваясь ей в губы. Имбрина с жаром ответила, издавая приглушенный стон. Они целовались на закате солнца, забыв обо всем вокруг.  


— Вот почти два месяца как я стала самой счастливой женщиной в мире.  


— Люблю тебя.  


— И я тебя люблю.  


Только с наступлением полной темноты влюбленные отправились обратно. К сожалению, дороги в Вене XIX века еще оставляли желать лучшего. Красивые и просторные бульвары будут построены только в семидесятых годах, так что сейчас приходилось пробираться через грязь, выбирая места посуше. Не желая запачкаться, имбрина ступила на бордюр, который немного поднимался над тротуаром, и пошла по нему, расставив руки в стороны для равновесия. Мужчина держался на полшага позади возлюбленной, взяв ее под руку. Так они добрались до черты города.  


После дождя дорогу к петле ужасно размыло и легкие туфли на каблуках, в которых была Алма, ни куда не годились. Естественно, Шэрон не мог допустить, что бы возлюбленная промочила ноги. Поэтому, как только кончилась брусчатка, он подхватил ее на руки и понес к входу в петлю. Никакие протесты женщины не принимались во внимание. Да и протестовала она недолго.  


Уже давно стемнело, зажглись редкие газовые фонари. В воздухе витал запах недавнего дождя, который остудил этот майский вечер. Когда они зашли в петлю, Алма хотела пойти сама, но мужчина отказался ее отпускать.  


Пара вернулись в особняк около полуночи. Все в доме уже спали, на этаже была полная тишина. Не нарушая ее, они спустились в жилое крыло.  


— Мне пора спать. И тебе тоже, — шепотом сказала Алма, легко касаясь губами щеки возлюбленного. В ответ Шэрон резко обхватил женщину за талию и прижал к себе. Он впился в ее губы со страстью, будто прощался не на ночь, а на неделю. Имбрина с удовольствием отвечала, обняв возлюбленного.  


— Завтра?..  


— Неуверенна. Днем должна вернуться Клара, мы будем очень заняты. Прости.  


— Не извиняйся. И если понадобится моя помощь — зови.  


— Хорошо, — улыбнулась имбрина и снова прильнула к губам мужчины. Последний поцелуй и они расходятся по комнатам. Алму сразу сморил сон, она невероятно устала за этот день. Но это был один из самых счастливых дней ее жизни.


	9. To see you again

Сегодняшний день в доме Бентама начался рано. Этим утром завтрак был перенесен на полчаса и уже в девять все странные покинули столовую. Имбрины собрались в холе, обсуждая последние детали предстоящего Дня самоуправления. Шарлотта Зяблик рассказывала коллегам особенности этой традиции, которую предложили ее воспитанники. Они решили разнообразить жизнь и организовали такое развлечение.

Мисс Галка стояла немного в стороне, из ее подопечных остались только младшие дети, и инструкции ей были ни к чему. Женщина наблюдала за мисс Сапсан, которая внимательно слушала коллегу, вникая в правила мероприятия. Хелен хотела поговорить с молодой имбриной на одну на очень личную тему. Пару недель назад, по случайному стечению обстоятельств она оказалась не в то время не в том месте и стала невольным свидетелем личного разговора Алмы и Шэрона. Мисс Галка видела, как пара очень мило общалась и обменивалась поцелуями. Вообще-то, это уже почти забылось, но вчера женщина снова застала их за нежностями в гостиной, что было весьма беспечно. Оставить это без внимания Хелен уже не могла поэтому и решила поговорить мисс Сапсан. Имбрина подозвала Алму к себе и тихим голосом заговорила.

— Дорогая, любовь это прекрасно, но не спеши выносить это на всеуслышанье. Не каждая из нас примет твое решение, не каждая порадуется. Если ты нарушаешь обычаи, то делай это незаметно, — шепотом сказала она. Увидев испуганый взгляд и ошарашеный вид молодой имбрины, мисс Галка добавила, — вам с мистером Шэроном не стоит сидеть в библиотеке перед ужином. Туда иногда забегают дети.

Слегка обняв коллегу, в знак поддержки, Хелен ушла к другим имбринам, с ходу включаясь в разговор о последних новостях из внешнего мира. Алма осталась одна, переваривая услышанное. Кажется, ее тайна постепенно начала вылазить наружу. Хвала Птицам, что мисс Галка, хоть и была женщиной старого воспитания, снисходительно относилась к нарушению некоторых норм и не стала развивать эту тему. Но быть внимательнее определенно надо. Мисс Сапсан тяжело вздохнула, повернулась на каблуках и направилась к лестнице. Ей нужно было буквально пять минут, что бы успокоиться и продолжить свои дела. A вечером она подумает о том, как стать осторожней. 

Женщина пришла в гостиную и оглядела всех собравшихся там детей. Она, мисс Овсянка и мисс Гагара должны были сказать им пару слов о дисциплине, прежде чем отпустить на целый день. Затем к ним присоединилась и Кассандра. Пожелав воспитанниками хорошо повеселится, директрисы удалились на кухню, чтобы поговорить за чашечкой кофе.  
В третье воскресенье имбрины позволяли старшим ребятам устраивать Дни развлечений. Хоть в петле и был всегла один день, расписание отличалось для каждого из семи дней недели. В эти воскресения детям старшего и среднего возраста разрешалось проводить на свое усмотрение и даже не появляться к обеду, что было большим исключением. Чаще всего дети группами отправлялись в другие петли, рассматривая их особенности, а иногда ходили парами или по одному. И вот сегодня, выпросив у мисс Сиалии разрешение на прогулку вдвоем, Драган повел Анну на свидание. Месяц назад они уже были здесь, но тогда у них не получилось незаметно ускользнуть от друзей, да и имбрины просили держаться рядом. В настоящем подходил к концу август, а здесь была все та же прекрасная весна.  
Сейчас влюбленные могли совершенно свободно гулять по всей территории сада и наслаждаться атмосферой. На поляне, спрятанной среди кустов жасмина, они нашли старые деревянные качели, веревки уже оплел плющ, но выглядели они довольно надежно. Анна сразу изъявила желание покататься и села на сиденье, отталкиваясь ногами от земли. Парень взялся за веревку, помогая подруге. Они не отрывали друг от друга влюбленных взглядов, чувствую себя самыми счастливыми. Ветер развевал волосы девушки, она звонко смеялась и болтала ногами. Свон часто вела себя как ребенок, но от этого только больше нравилась Драгану. Каждый раз подлетая вверх и опускаясь вниз она вскрикивала, якобы пугаясь, а он продолжал ее раскачивать.

Вечером этого же дня дети устроили любительское театральное представление, зачитывая по ролям «Сон в летнюю ночь». Мальчики соорудили некое подобие сцены и начали постановку. Магна и Эмма изображали Гермию и Елену, нарядившись в старомодные шляпки. Драган и Хью играли сразу по несколько персонажей, так как на все мужские роли мальчиков не хватало. Чуть позже к ним присоединились Дэниель, взявший себе роль Оберона, и Енох, который идеально воплощал Пака — шкодливого лесного эльфа.  
Мисс Сапсан сидела в углу гостиной с вязанием и наблюдала за воспитанниками, ее работа уже была близка к завершению. Женщина закрывала петли в проймах рукавов и делала окантовку. В соседнем кресле расположилась мисс Сиалия, увлеченная пьесами Шиллера. Обе имбрины иногда поглядывали на детей, улыбаясь их игре. Вдруг справа от них раздались шаги двух пар ног, звуки столкновения и падения.

— Ай!

— Ой!

Алма и Клара повернули головы, только что бы увидеть подопечных, но смогли увидеть только примятый ковер.

— Феликс, немедленно надень штаны.

— Миллард, немедленно надень штаны. — Одновременно произнесли имбрины.

— Хорошо, мисс, — сказал Наллингс и вышел из гостиной. Хамфри потопал за ним.

— С невидимками всегда одна беда — слишком любят ходить без одежды.

— И пугать людей. Это будет им уроком, — согласилась с коллегой мисс Сиалия.

***

 

На двадцать восьмое августа назначили собрание Совета имбрин. Мисс Шилоклювка уже оправилась, и они с мисс Коноплянкой вернулась в Академию. В течении месяца женщины восстанавливали учебное заведение и теперь созвали всех имбрин на первое заседание новой эпохи в истории Странных. Прибыли директрисы практически всех существующих петель, даже те, чьи петли не затронули твари. Так в Академию слетелись имбрины Америки, Украины и России. Среди них были старые знакомые Алмы — Екатерина Ласточка и Татьяна Сойка. Женщины были знакомы с времен учебы, когда мисс Сапсан только пришла в Академию и, будучи маленькой девочкой, многого не понимала, а Таня и Катя уже заканчивали обучение и были рады помочь новенькой адаптироваться. Имбрины продолжали переписываться и после Академии, но, к сожалению, потеряли связь после эксперимента 1908 года, когла появилась необходимость скрывать петли от Пустот и тварей. Встретившись снова, они немедля стали делиться историями, расказывая как прожили последние сто лет.  
Чуть позже к ним подошли Александрина Стриж и Реджина Кондор, женщины были лучшими подругами в течении многих лет, и сейчас тоже очень были рады встрече, как друг с другом, так и с остальными. Петля мисс Кондор находилась в Северной Америке, мисс Стриж — в Болгарии, твари не добрались до них, но и там чувствовалась напряженная атмосфера в последние несколько лет. Теперь многие выдыхали с облегчением.

К двум часам дня собрались все приглашенные директрисы и мисс Шилоклювка объявила о начале собрания. Первыми говорили мисс Дрозд, мисс Пищуха и мисс Клест — имбрины которые создали Дома для странных детей без петель. Они уже больше месяца жили во внешнем мире, практически среди обычных людей.

— Каждый новый день воспитанники радуются его непохожести на предыдущий, даже если вчера было тепло и солнечно, а сегодня начался ливень, — с улыбкой отметила Миллисент.

— В общении с нормальными не возникает никаких проблем, — продолжила Линда. — Дети понимают, что теперь нельзя выставлять свои старанности напоказ и довольно хорошо их скрывают.

— Что ж, эти факты меня очень радуют. Вполне возможно, что в следующем месяце у нас появится еще один такой дом, — с заметной радостью подвела итог мисс Королек.˚_˚‖И напоследок Эсмеральда оставила один, самый важный, вопрос.

— Дамы, сегодня у нас есть еще одна задача — нам нужно выбрать и. о. главы Совета. И у меня есть кандидатура нa этот пост. — Имбрины зашептались, переглядываясь. Это было несколько необычно.

— Да. Мы предлагаем назначить главой Алму ЛеФей Сапсан. У вас есть минута чтобы принять решение, потом будет голосование, — Баленсьяга закончила говорить и села на свое место. Женщины замолчали, обдумывая предложение, а после написали свое мнение на листочке.

— И Вы уверенны, что это правильное решение — назначить мисс Сапсан главой Совета? — мисс Зяблик предприняла последнюю попытку остановить коллег.

— Шарлотта, не возникай, — шикнула на нее мисс Стриж.

— Более чем, — твердо ответила Эсмеральда. — И, к тому же, Алма пока только исполняющая обязаности.

— Алма умная и талантливая имбрина, она отлично справится, — поддержала колегу мисс Королек. — Итак, решение принято. Спасибо, сестры. На этом собрание окончено, все могут быть свободны.

Имбрины стали подниматься со своих мест и расходиться по комнате. Некоторые, мисс Ворона в первую очередь, подошли к мисс Сапсан, чтобы поздравить ее. Женщина радо обнималась со всеми колегами, отвечая благодарностью на их слова. Но не все разделяли эти чувства. Мисс Зяблик была возмущена таким решение старших имбрин, так сама рассчитывала на этот пост. Она стояла в стороне с маской безразличия на лице и кипящей злостью в душе. Рядом с ней сидела Линда Пищуха, она была больше удивлена, чем недовольна выбором Совета. Подобного мнения были и мисс Дрозд, и мисс Гагара, но все они отдали свои голоса за назначение Алмы. Раздумывая над этим, женщина отвлеклась от общего разговора. Мисс Коноплянка стояла рядом со старшими имбринами, осторожно выспрашивая чем руководствовались женщины, принимая такое решение. Она не разделяла уверенность мисс Шилоклювки и мисс Королек и компетентности Алмы. К тому же, у мисс Сапсан были воспитанники, которые могли жить в настоящем, так что Элла не считала это назначение разумным. Тем не менее, за мисс Сапсан проголосовали шестнадцать из двадцати двух имбрин, спорить с этим она не могла и ей пришлось смириться с выбором большинства коллег.

Директрисы вернулись в особняк довольно поздно — уже подошло время ужина. Поэтому женщины заставили детей идти в столовую, оставив все расспросы на потом. Справляясь со своей порцией гречневой каши и тушеных овощей, Алма заметила, что невероятно подавленность Эммы. Обычно, девочка сохраняла стойкость старалась смотреть на вещи позитивно, а сейчас она была мрачнее грозовой тучи. Поэтому имбрина, как только закончили трапезу, подошла к подопечной с вопросом о ее настроении. Тяжело вздохнув, Блум ответила.

— Джейк перестал отвечать на мои письма. За последние две с половиной недели я отправила три письма и ни на одно не пришел ответ.

— Может быть они потерялись в пути… Или его ответы не дошли?

— Но это еще не все! Я знаю, что так нельзя, но я очень волновалась, — на лице мисс Сапсан отобразилось удивление и напряжение в ожидании признания Эммы. — Мы были в настоящем, Шэрон помог нам добраться до того интернет-кафе, про которое говорил Джейк. Гораций взломал мою электронную почту и там было письмо. Точнее, просьба о помощи. Родители хотят сдать его в психушку, понимаете?! — голос девочки сорвался, она почти плакала.

— Дорогая, тише, не отчаивайся.

— Мы должны помочь Джейкобу! Он спас нас, теперь наша очередь.

— Хорошо, я что-нибудь придумаю. Посиди здесь, я должна поговорить с имбринами.

Алма поднялась в кабинет мисс Королек на четвертом этаже. К счастью, там была не только Баленсьяга, но и мисс Ворона, мисс Овсянка и мисс Гагара. Посовещавщись с ними, мисс Сапсан убедилась в своем решении — послезавтра выдвигаться на помощь мистеру Портману. Добираться туда решили через одну из петель Панпетликона, которая находилась во Флориде всего в сотне миль от Инглвуда, городка в котором жил Джейк. После разговора имбрины, к ней присоединилась Кассандра, вернулись к детям и рассказали о предстояшем отъезде. Эмма поблагодарила директрис и ушла в свою комнату. Младшие дети с восторгом приняли эту новость, ничего не подозревая о причине поездки. Пожелав воспитанникам и коллегам спокойной ночи, Алма ушла в свою спальню.

***

 

Ночью легко скрыться отчужих глаз, остаться незамеченой. Поэтому до сих пор никто не знает, что вот уже не первый раз мисс Сапсан, после отбоя, наведывается в комнату Шэрона. Она бесшумно проходит по коридору, минуя комнаты детей, спускается по лестнице и скрывается за тяжелой резной дверью.

— Доброй ночи, любимая, — прошептал лодочник, обнимая возлюбленную. — Ты сегодня позже, что-то случилось?

— Доброй, — с лёгкой улыбкой ответила она. — Давай не будем тратить время на пустые разговоры.  
Шэрон накрыл её губы своими, его язык тут же проник в её рот. Языки сплелись, возбуждение нарастало и становилось все жарче. Не разрывая поцелуя, лодочник прижал Алму к ближайшей стене. Его руки скользнули под платье и вдруг замерли.

— Сколько у тебя юбок? — немного недоумевая спросил он.

— Три, — она усмехнулась, — а еще подол платья.

— Кошмар, — с наиграным возмущением проговорил мужчина, стягивая с нее все юбки разом. — Сейчас тебе будет лучше без них. — Снова целуя женщину, Шэрон нашел конец шнуровки корсета и попытался развязать ее, но запутался и только сильнее затянул. Тогда он достал нож и просто разрезал шнурок. Имбрина в долгу не осталась — схватила рубашку и рванула в разные стороны, тем самым получая доступ к его телу. Ее пальцы скользнули по торсу, слегка царапнули кожу, от чего Шэрон тяжело выдохнул. Он сбросил испорченную вещь и потянул вниз платье женщины, обнажая плечи и грудь.

Его руки легли на талию, гладили живот и спину, губы касались щек, шеи и ключиц. Ощущая эти движения, она застонала и прогнулась, прикосновения словно вызывали маленькие электрические импульсы, которые пронизывали ее тело — дразняще и возбуждающе. Алма почувствовала вязкую влагу, скапливающуюся внутри, и снова издала стон, теперь уже громче. Мужчина поднял ее и перенес на кровать предварительно смахнув с нее подушку и одеяло. Имбрина снова потянулась за поцелуем. Между влюбленными разгорался огонь страсти, который затуманивал разум, позволяя сердцам руководить. Шэрон слегка отстранился, уступив главенство женщине. Она встала и спустила платье по бедрам вниз, полностью открыв любовнику своё тело. Алма переступила через ворох тканей, приближаясь к нему, подцепила пальцами под пояс брюк и сняла их вместе с трусами. Она провела рукой по эрегированному члену, игриво улыбаясь. Всего несколько движений и возбуждение мужчины достигло предела.

— Мисс Сапсан, — он прервался на тяжелый вздох, — Вы не перестаете меня удивлять. — Ее тело трепетало от близости возлюбленного и имбрина пыталась как можно быстрее покончить со всей одеждой.

— Не торопись, — Шэрон с полной отдачей отвечал на требовательные поцелуи, позволяя ей углублять их.

— Не хочу ждать.

Лодочник сильно сжал бедра любовницы, резко переворачивая ее на спину и нависая сверху.  
Шэрон ласкал, выгибающуюся ему на встречу, Алму, медленно, но уверенно опускаясь к ее бедрам. Он провёл по краю белья, резко проникая пальцами внутрь, от чего брюнетка громко охнула. Имбрина обняла Шэрона, всем телом прижалась к нему и обвивая свои руки вокруг его шеи. Убедившись, что она готова, он делает то, о чем так просила женщина с помощью стонов и движений ему навстречу. Лодочник раздвинул ее ноги и короткими мягкими поцелуями заглушил ее стон, заставляя послушно выгнуться. С наслаждением наблюдая за тем, как имбрина блаженно извивается в его обьятьях, мужчина и сам начал тихо стонать, даже не пытаясь сдерживать больше удовольствие от ощущения её нежной кожи на своей.

— Ты прекрасна… — его хриплый шепот одурманивал.

Он еле сдерживался, чтобы не сорваться и не начать двигаться сильнее, глубже. Сложно контролировать себя, когда владеешь женщиной, которая сводит с ума. Быстрые, почти резкие движения заставляли Алму кричать все громче. В порыве страсти она сильно вцепилась ногтями в спину партнера, тяжело дышала и притягивала его все ближе. Действительность, временами пропадающая, светло-голубые глаза, взгляд которых не отрывался от ее лица, движения члена внутри, порождали удовольствие. Наслаждение накатило сладостной волной и оставило пару обессиленно лежать в объятиях друг друга.

Утром наступило слишком рано. Луч солнца проник в окно и упал на кровать, нарушая сон влюбленных. Проснувшись, мисс Сапсан недовольно нахмурилась и прикрыла лицо руками. Вчера Шэрон забыл закрыть шторы и сейчас свет неприятно бил прямо в глаза. Вставать женщине не хотелось, в объятиях любимого она чувствовала себя счастливой. Как она желала всегда быть рядом с ним. От мыслей имбрину отвлек нежный поцелуй.

— Доброе утро, милая. Ты выспалась?

— Конечно, с тобой мне очень хорошо, — Алма приподнялась на локтях, чтобы увидеть лицо возлюбленного, и коснулась его пальцами, мягко улыбаясь. — Надо вставать.

Она поднялась с кровати и прошлась по комнате в поиске одежды. Разобравшись с бельем, женщина занялась остальными элементами наряда. Нижние юбки и корсет нашлись под стулом у двери, платье так и лежало у кровати. Повернувшись за ним, женщина словила на себе взгляд Шэрона и, смутившись, взяла одеяло, чтобы прикрыться. Мужчина не сдержал смешок, вставая с постели и подходя к любовнице.

— Чего ты стесняешься? — его рука проникла под импровизированную тогу и легла на живот Алмы. — У тебя отличная фигура.

— Спасибо, — ее щеки покрылись легким румянцем. — Но сейчас нет времени любоваться. Лучше помоги мне с корсетом. — Имбрина сунула ему в руки испорченную вещь.

— С радостью, — тут же согласился лодочник, распутывая узел на шнурке. Перетянув его так, что бы середина оказалась между верхними дырочками, Шэрон начал продевать шнурок в отверстия и понял, что это дело не такое простое, как кажется. — Как вы только в этом ходите? — вздохнул мужчина, затягивая плотную ткань на талии возлюбленной.

— Иногда тяжело, но правила есть правила. Не будешь больше так делать?

— Не буду. Обещаю.

Пара одевалась долго, поминутно прерывались на поцелуи и нашептывание на ухо друг другу нежных слов.

— Кстати, я должна сказать, — голос женщины заметно погрустнел, — мы завтра уезжаем, — Алма наконец справилась с нижними юбками и надела платье.

— Мы — это кто? И куда?

— Я и дети едим во Флориду, — она повернулась к мужчине. — Похоже, Джейку угрожает серьезная неприятность, необходимо помочь ему.

На лице Шэрона отобразилось сразу несколько эмоций — грусть, жаль и некое недовольство. За два с половиной месяца отношений он понял, что уже не сможет жить без этой женщины и отпускать ее было больно. Алма навсегда завладела его сердцем. Но и возмущаться Шэрон никогда бы не посмел. Какой бы не была их любовь, она — имбрина и дети занимают главное место в ее жизни.

— Это надолго?

— Не знаю. Мне очень жаль, что нам придется расстаться на некоторое время. — Мисс Сапсан подошла к любовнику и прижалась к его груди.

— Милая, ты такая бледная сегодня, — спросил мужчина рассматривая лицо возлюбленной, освещенное солнцем. — Ты хорошо себя чувствуешь?

— Вполне. А кожа у меня всегда бледная, не думай об этом.

— Алма, я буду скучать.

— Я тоже. Люблю тебя, — имбрина коснулась своими губами его губ, оставляя на них невесомый поцелуй. После отстранилась и напралась к двери, — Мне нужно организовать детей на сборы. Я приду вечером. — Она грустно улыбнулась, покидая спальню.

***

 

День прошел в суматохе. У каждого из воспитанников находились вопросы к директрисе. Сумки младших детей мисс Сапсан вовсе приходилось пересматривать по несколько раз, доставая оттуда лишние вещи. К ужину, наконец, все были готовы. Влюбленные снова встретились в полуночь на чердаке. Не смотря на место нахождения, комната была довольно опрятна и уютна. Там пара решила провести последний вечер вместе. Алма тихонечко прикрыла за собой дверь и подошла к куче подушек в углу, в ее руках был сверток. Имбрина закончила вязание и собиралась сегодня подарить вещь любовнику. Она сняла туфли и повесила кофту на стул, где уже был плащ лодочника. Шэрон уже ждал свою возлюбленную, сидя на полу. У него в руках была чашка чая, вторая такая стояла на столе вместе с чайником и тарелкой с печеньем. Женщина опустилась на колени и села рядом с любовником, осторожно обнимая его.

— Я принес тебе шоколадное печенье, будешь? — Алма взяла одно печеньеце с тарелки и откусила половину. Покончив с ним полностью, она взяла еще одно и ела медленно, будто пыталась распробовать все его компоненты. — Очень вкусно, спасибо. — Имбрина выдержала паузу, — но лучше бы добавить соли.

Шэрон немало удивился такому замечанию любимой, помня какая она сладкоежка, но ничего не сказал. Он отставил свой чай и повернулся к Алме, ласково касаясь ее губ поцелуем.

— Милая, ты зря разделась, здесь прохладно, — она отрицательно покачала головой.

Ее рука скользнула по его груди и останавилась возле сердца, имбрина вслушивалась в стук, уткнувшись лицом в плечо Шэрона. А он накрыл ее руку своей, слегка сжимая пальцы и касаясь щекой ее волос. Обстановка сложилась очень интимная, но в этот раз никто из них не думал о физической близости. Это были лишь поцелуи и молчание, понятное только им двоим.

— Любимый, у меня есть подарок для тебя, — женщина повернулась к стулу и, взяв сверток, передала его мужчине.

— Жилет? Вы, мисс, кажется, порылись в моем шкафу, раз выбрали именно такую одежду.

— Ты ведь простишь мне это маленькое нарушение?

— Тебе прощу все что угодно, — Шэрон надел жилетку поверх своей рубашки и притянул Алму к себе, благодарно целуя. Имбрина обняла любовника, собираясь углубить поцелуй, но он остановил ее, немного остраняясь. Этой ночью лодочник собирался полностью открыться возлюбленной. Хоть Алма ни разу не спрашивала, Шэрон догадывался, что она хочет узнать что он прячет под маской и эту встречу посчитал самой подходящей для откровения. — Я знаю, что ты хочешь увидеть мое лицо и прежде, чем я сниму маску, хочу что бы ты знала… Знала, что я страшно сожалею об этом.

Алма хотела что-то сказать, но он ее остановил. Он взял край маски и стянул вещь с себя. Алма замерла на мнгновение, привыкая к истиному облику Шэрона. Множество рубцов покрывали его лоб и виски, несколько рваных шрамов шли через правую щеку и подбородок. Нос был кривой, дважды сломанный, а кожа огрубела и местами поплавилась от амбро. Имбрина долго рассматривала лицо возлюбленного, едва ощутимо касаясь пальцами шрамов. С каждым ее движением лодочник нервничал все больше, боясь решения Алмы. Все это время женщина не отводила взгляда, смотря в глаза любовника.

— Шэрон, я знаю, что это все в прошлом и я люблю тебя не за внешность, — женщина подалась вперед и прильнула к губам мужчины. Он не сдержал облегченный вздох, отвечая на действия Алмы

Пара разговаривала еще около часа, Алма удобно устроилась на коленях Шэрона, положив голову ему на грудь. Когда мисс Сапсан заснула, обнимая возлюбленного за шею, он накрыл ее кофтой и притянул ближе к себе. Лишь после этого отдался сну сам.

***

 

В полдень он проводил ее до коридора с дверьми. Они остановились за пару шагов до поворота и тут Шэрон резко притянул любовницу к себе, впиваясь в ее губы. Его руки крепко сжимали ее талию, пытаясь запомнить каждый изгиб ее тела. Женщина прильнула к мужчине, едва слышно постанывая. Казалось, прошел всего момент, но Алма уже отпустила возлюбленного.

— Я… — начал шепотом Шэрон, но она перебила.

— Я знаю, — так же тихо ответила имбрина. — Я тоже.

Сказав друг другу последние слова любви они разошлись — Шэрон остался за углом, наблюдать как она уходит, а Алма пошла к детям и скрылась за дверью, что вела в петлю в Америке.  
Прощаться грустно, но есть одна вещь, которая немного скрашивает этот момент. В кармане его плаща лежит записка, в которой одно слово, «люблю», адрес и отпечаток губ. Алма оставила ему почтовый адрес Джейка, который узнала у Эммы. Вчера имбрина дала возлюбленному обещание поддерживать связь, сохраняя их любовь на расстоянии. И Шэрон напишет ей уже завтра.


	10. Secret Date

_В Инглвуд, городок в котором жил Джейк, странные добрались ближе к ночи. Эмма шла самая первая, даже первее мисс Сапсан, иногда подсвечивая номерa домов огнем. Наконец нужный адрес, во дворе стоит заведенная машина, которая вот вот должна была сдвинуться с места. Не сговариваясь, дети побежали вперед и выстроились в шеренгу поперек подъездной дорожки. Вздохнув, имбрина подошла и стала перед ними. Из машины послышалась ругань, после открылось окно и мистер Портман закричал.  
_— Убирайтесь с моей дорожки!__

___Алма покачала головой и решительно подошла к нему.__ _

____— И не подумаем. Будьте добры, покиньте транспортное средство.__ _ _

_____— Кто вы, черт побери, такая? — изумился мужчина.__ _ _ _

______— Алма ЛеФей Сапсан, временно исполняющая обязанности председателя Совета Имбрин, а также опекун этих странных детей. Мы уже встречались, хотя я не думаю, что вы об этом помните. Дети, поздоровайтесь.__ _ _ _ _

_______Нижняя челюсть Франклина отвисла, когда он увидел как левитирует Оливия, открывает и закрывает свой задний рот Клэр, кружится Миллард — костюм без тела, — а Эмма с горящим на ладони огоньком подходит к автомобилю. Она попыталась поговорить с мужчиной, но его жена взвизгнула, мотивирую его к действиям. Он нажал на педаль газа и машина рванулась вперед, туда, где стояли дети. Все, кроме Бронвин, бросились врассыпную, а девочка просто покрепче уперлась ногами, вытянула руки и подхватила передок машины. Странные окружили микроавтобус, оттуда вылез Джейк, который тут же кинулся обниматься с Эммой.__ _ _ _ _ _

________— Что ты… Как вы… ?__ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________— Мы приехали, как только обо всем узнали, — произнесла мисс Сапсан и покачала головой, глядя на супругов Портман. — Вы меня очень разочаровали, хотя не могу сказать, чтобы особенно удивили.__ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________— Мы приехали, чтобы тебя спасти! — объявила Оливия. — Как ты спас нас!__ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________Парень все это время пытался понять как его друзья смогли так быстро преодолеть тысячи километров, океан и как они могут находиться в настоящем столь долго. Будучи в замешательстве, он решил прояснить это у Эммы. Следующие несколько минут Блум и Наллигс рассказывали Джейкобу все последние новости странного мира. Они объяснили, что добрались до его за такое короткое время благодаря одной из дверей Панпетликона. «Мы попали в какое-то возмутительное болото, — подтвердила ее слова мисс Сапсан. — Крокодилы и грязь по колено. Ума не приложу, зачем моему брату понадобилось это место. Как бы то ни было, но мне удалось найти оттуда выход в настоящее». После Миллард рассказал какое открытие он совершил и объяснил почему теперь им не угрожает ускоренное старение.__ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________— Джейкоб, можно мы немного у тебя погостим? — подбегая к мальчику, спросила Клэр. — Ты говорил — приезжайте, когда хотите!__ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____________— Я подумала, что можно совместить это со своего рода каникулами, — поддержала ее мисс Сапсан, прежде чем Джейкоб успел что-то ответить. — Дети почти ничего не знают о двадцать первом веке, а кроме того, этот дом выглядит гораздо лучше старой крысоловки Майрона.__ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________— Но как же мои родители? — спросил Джейк, имбрина взглянула на машину и махнула рукой.__ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________— Если нормальных людей и можно склонить к нашей точке зрения, так это именно родителей великого Джейкоба Портмана.__ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________С момента приезда странных к Портманам прошло почти три недели. Дети быстро приспособились к новой жизни и успешно осваивали новинки XXI века. Правда, иногда, случались некоторые казусы. Играя с Оливией, Клэр нашла в гостиной телефон Марианны в ярком чехле и решила попробовать его на вкус, приняв за сладость. А через пару дней Эмма случайно, от перенапряжения, сожгла игровую приставку, когда их с Джейкобом персонажи сошлись в бою. Ее прибор заискрил и вспыхнул, парень едва успел отсоединить его от телевизора. К сожалению, в отличие от Клэр, которая лишь слегка повредила экран, Блум уничтожила гаджет полностью. Тогда девушка испугалась и сбежала к мисс Сапсан, жалуясь, что она опасна и толку от нее в настоящем не будет. Директриса долго успокаивала подопечную, уверяя, что ничего страшного не случилось, а после попросила помочь с ужином, тем самым отвлекая ее от проблемы. В остальном все было хорошо, супруги Портман почти привыкли к странным гостям и меньше пугались пчел в ванной, книги, летящей по коридору или девочки, которая подняла шкаф, когда за него упали ракетки для настольного тенниса.  
В первые дни дети успешно адаптировались к новому яркому и шумному миру. Они ходили на прогулки в соседний парк, знакомились с обычными детьми, но пока не были в центр. Такую поездку мисс Сапсан запланировала на вторую неделю. Посоветовавшись с Джейком, Алма решила сводить детей в музей. Так как Инглвуд был городом небольшим и курортным, то и выбор оказался невелик. Развлекательно-познавательных центров здесь было всего три — два музея, краеведческий и музей стекла, и выставка современного искусства. Мисс Сапсан выбрала первое, посчитав нужным ознакомить воспитанников с интересными фактами о их новом месте жительства. Дети с энтузиазмом приняли эту идею. Они послушно побежали одеваться и через полчаса все выстроились перед директрисой, сообщая, что они готовы. Алма сделала перекличку, на всякий случай и они отправились в город._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________Странным повезло, их экскурсовод был знающий и любящий свое дело, в его изложении даты и события не были сухими данными, а будто оживали в воображении слушателей. Мистер Бут сразу сумел завладеть вниманием детей и они с увлечением слушали рассказ об истории города. Мужчина с энтузиазмом посвящал юных посетителей в подробности основания первых поселений, которые спустя три столетия превратились в Инглвуд. Его слова смогли заинтересовать даже младших воспитанников, но Алма никак не могла сосредоточиться на получаемой информации, мысли имбрины не раз отходили от темы рассказа. Она удивлялась этому, ведь раньше была весьма внимательным слушателем, а сейчас могла вспомнить только некоторые моменты из слов мистера Бута. К тому же, уже к середине экскурсии женщина почувствовала некоторую усталость, но, не подавая вида, она доходила с детьми до самого конца.  
На обратном пути воспитанники, особенно младшие, задавали Алме не мало вопросов и она уже была готова признаться, что прослушала большую часть лекции, но ситуацию спасли Миллард и Джейкоб, отвлекшие внимание на себя. Благодарно улыбнувшись мальчикам, женщина откинулась на спинку кресла и немного расслабилась. По возвращению домой, мисс Сапсан ушла в свою комнату, попросив, что бы ее не беспокоили пару часов. Дети послушались ее и, оставшееся до ужина время, провели за тихой игрой в гостиной. За это время женщина успела немного подремать и к трапезе спустилась бодрая и веселая._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________***_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________На днях мисс Сапсан получила письмо от мисс Королек с просьбой явиться в Акр и рассказать как идут дела и как живется в настоящем. Женщина немного переживала и хотела более или менее контролировать жизнь странных вне петель, а особенно в настоящем. Алма не стала затягивать с визитом и решила отправится в петлю в ближайшие выходные. Суббота выдалась суматошной, а в воскресенье дети захотели посмотреть фильмы на домашнем кинотеатре, поэтому имбрина могла спокойно оставить их одних на несколько часов. После завтрака Алма собрала детей и дала им четкие указания о том, что нужно сделать до вечера и пообещала вернуться к ужину. Потом она поднялась в свою комнату и, закрыв ее изнутри, вылетела сапсаном в окно.  
Пока старшие были заняты, а малыши играли, Енох и Гораций выбирали фильмы для просмотра. Рядом с ними сидела Бронвин, увлеченная историей Гарри Поттера, книги про которого она нашла в шкафу Джейка. Сомнасон рассматривал несколько дисков с фэнтези и приключениями, а О’Коннор уже давно сделал выбор в пользу ужастика «Джиперс Криперс» и уже который раз перечитывал описание._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________— Вам не кажется, что в последнее время мисс С. стала требовательнее, чем раньше? Придирается к мелочам, ругает по пустякам._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________— Если ты говоришь о вчерашней уборке, то сам виноват. Нечего было ерундой заниматься, — поучающе сказал Гораций. — Лучше бы близнецам помог, — Енох скривил лицо, не желая признавать свои промахи, но все же замолчал._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________— Не придумывай, она просто не хочет, чтобы родители Джейка подумали о нас плохо. То есть еще хуже. Странности у них и так не вызвали умилиения, а если мы будем делать что вздумается, то доведем их до психушки, а себя до неприятностей. — Бронвин строго посмотрела на О’Коннора и вернулась к чтению книги. Разговор был закончен._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________Имбрина улетела около одиннадцати утра, путь до петли с переходом занял у нее чуть более часа. И в полдень, как Алма и предполагала, она уже была в особняке.  
Днем окна в спальнях имбрин были всегда открыты. Они иногда покидали свое жилище в облике птиц и так же возвращались. Сейчас мисс Сапсан попала в дом именно таким образом. Она обернулась человеком и открыла гардероб. За два месяца у нее появилось с десяток разных платьев. Обычно, Алма могла долго раздумывать над тем, что надеть, но сегодня времени было мало и она взяла первое, которое увидела. Одеваясь, женщина отметила, что каждая попытка застегнуть корсет отдается дискомфортом в груди и неприятным ощущениями в животе. Подумав и решив, что в столь короткий визит она может обойтись и без корсета, Алма извлекла из шкафа наряд, в котором совершала выходы в Лондон в настоящем, и соответствующее ему белье. Платье, насыщено синего цвета с юбкой-макси, хорошо сидело на стройной фигуре мисс Сапсан и она его очень любила._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________Закончив с одеждой, имбрина вышла в коридор и спустилась по лестнице. Ей нужно было попасть в другое крыло дома, потому что мисс Королек заняла расположеный там кабинет Майрона и постоянно работала в нем. Только женщина сошла на второй этаж, как за первым же поворотом столкнулась с Шэроном. На секунду опешив, он порывисто обнял Алму, отрывая ее от пола. Мужчина был безумно рад встрече с возлюбленной и забыл обо всём, увидев ее перед собой. Она ответила ему тем же, утыкаясь носом в плече и счастливо улыбаясь._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________— Я ужасно соскучился, — он снова притянул ее к себе, страстно целуя. Действия полностью подтвержлали его слова, от такого напора Алма не сдержала едва слышный стон._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________— Милый, я тоже рада тебя видеть. И тоже очень скучала, но мне сейчас нужно бежать._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________— Твои дела надолго затянутся?_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________— Нет. Думаю, через час сможем встретиться в левом крыле дома на шестом этаже, — она поцеловала возлюбленного в щеку и поспешила дальше по коридору. Мисс Королек и так ее заждалась._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________Вместе с мисс Королек Алму ожидала и мисс Козодой. Она, как один из инициаторов создания Домов вне петель, была очень заинтересована в успехе этой идеи. Агата долго расспрашивала мисс Сапсан, желая знать каждую мелочь. Когда вопросы кончились, Алма на пару минут замолчала, делая несколько глотков уже холодного чая, и продолжила разговор с мисс Королек.  
Обсуждение закончилось не скоро, мисс Сапсан часто поглядывала на часы и, видя, что не успевает к обещаному времени, нервничала. Освободившись, она без промедления убежала наверх. Только имбрина появилась на месте, в котором назначила свидание возлюбленному, как почувствовала его крепкие обьятия._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________— Опаздываете, мисс, — тихо проговорил Шэрон, целуя шею женщины._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________— Жизнь в настоящем очень интересует Баленсьягу. — Хрипло ответила ему Алма, сильнее прижимаясь к его груди. Как же ей этого не хватало. — Она выспрашивала каждую деталь._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________Его руки опустились на ее плечи, скользя вниз по груди и талии к бердам. Мисс Сапсан не сдержала стона от столь смелых действий, тем самым побуждая Шэрона к продолжению. Мужчина подхватил любовницу на руки и направился к неприметной двери, напротив которой они стояли. Очутившись в комнате, лодочник толкнул дверь ногой, чтобы она закрылась, а сам подошел к столу, усадив на него имбрину. Она тут же притянула его к себе в поцелуе, касаясь руками его груди и торса. Не отрываясь от губ Алмы, он нащупал застежку платья и потянул ее вниз. Да, современная одежда нравилась Шэрону значительно больше, хотя бы из-за простоты снятия. Лишив возлюбленную бюстгальтера и сбросив свою рубашку, прижался к обнаженному телу, явственно давая ей ощутить свое желание и вдыхая легкий запах шоколадного геля для душа.  
Мисс Королек направлялась на чердак, чтобы позвать нескольких старших воспитанников к обеду. Сколько бы директрисы не запрещали ходить наверх, старшие дети продолжали устраивать посиделки под крышей. И сейчас, снова не найдя подопечных мисс Сиалии и мисс Зяблик внизу, женщина отправилась на чердак. Остановившись на шестом этаже, чтобы передохнуть, Баленсьяга услышала характерные звуки и поспешила узнать что за безобразие там творится. В этот же момент она посмотрела на дверь чердака, которая, к счастью, была закрыта на замок, и с облегчением отметила, что воспитанноков здесь нет. Сквозь дверную щель было видно совсем немного, но даже этого хватило. Алма сидела на столе, верх платья был спущен, корсет отсутствовал вовсе. Шэрон целовал шею имбрины, руками сжимал ее бедра, срывая с ее губ полукрики, полустоны. Картина столько откровенного разврата глубоко возмутила старшую имбрину. Мисс Королек, полная праведного гнева, уже хотела вмешаться, но тут Алма сама остановила любовника._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________— Стой. Не надо так, — женщина чувствовала дискомфорт с каждым прикосновение лодочника к ее груди. Баленсьяга покачала головой, но так не открыла дверь. Она ушла, обещая себе серьезно поговорить с Алмой как только уладит другие важные дела._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________— Тебе больно? — обеспокоенно спросил Шэрон у возлюбленной._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________— Немного. Наверное, новое белье натерло._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________Поглощенные друг другом, они не обратили внимания на шаги, скрип и другие звуки из коридора. Лодочник окончательно стянул платье и бросил его на пол к своей рубашке. Алма осталась полностью обнаженной._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________— Кажется, ты говорила, что воспитанные люди голышом за стол не садятся. А на стол — тем более._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________— Заткнись и продолжай. Сейчас я очень невоспитанный человек._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________Мужчина, не в силах соображать, провел руками по разгоряченной спине брюнетки и, опустив ладони чуть ниже, с силой сжал упругие ягодицы, оставляя следы. Издав пошлый стон, женщина цепко схватила любовника за шею, притягивая ближе к себе… Ничто не могло помешать им наслаждаться друг другом._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________***_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________Часа полтора спустя, Алма шла по лестнице вниз, направляясь в свою комнату. Обе важные встречи, которые планировались на сегодня, состоялись и она не могла больше заставлять детей ждать. Имбрина обещала вернуться к вечеру и сейчас уже надо было улетать, чтобы успеть вовремя. Воспитанники хотели показать ей один замечательный фильм мисс Сапсан не могла им отказать. Она была уже на нижней ступеньке, как ее окликнула Агата._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________— Алма, подожди, — имбрина поднялась к собеседнице. — Тебя искала Баленсьяга. И очень просила зайти._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________Вздохнув, немного разочаровано, ведь теперь к ужину она, скорее всего, не успеет, женщина пошла к старшей имбрины._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________— Мисс Сапсан, это возмутительно! — мисс Королек начала говорить, стоило Алме переступить порог комнаты. — Вы позволяете себе безобразные вещи! Это возмутительно! Сред бела дня, у всех на виду, отдаваться любовным утехам! Где ваше благородное воспитание?! Где манеры? Вы же леди, имбрина! Даже не знаю что ставить первей. Разве этому вас учили в Академии?! В конце концов, какой пример вы подаете детям?!_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________Алме понадобилась минута, что бы сообразить о чем говорит Баленсьяга и собраться с мыслями. «Как же все не вовремя» — промелькнуло у нее в голове._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________— Кажется, подглядывание и подслушивание тоже не входит в список занятий леди. А про обязанности имбрины не переживайте — я умею разделять долг и личную жизнь. Мои отношения не мешают мне следить за детьми._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________— Да ты хоть видела как он на тебя смотрит? Голодным взглядом хищника. Ты ему только для секса и нужна. А как наиграться с тобой, так сразу из своей комнаты и выставит. О Птица, я не раз замечала эти взгляды, но даже подумать не могла о таком._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________— Когда это вы успели его взгляд рассмотреть? Вы же рядом с ним дольше минуты никогда не стояли. И Шэрон любит меня, я знаю, — мисс Сапсан с не меньшим напором отстаивала свою точку зрения. То, что мисс Королек считала Шэрона безнадежным, задевало ее даже больше, чем вторжение в личную жизнь._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________— Алма, ты умная женщина, прожила больше ста лет… И все еще веришь в эти сказки про любовь? — Баленсьяга попыталась смягчиться, чтобы убедить собеседницу в своей правоте._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________— Почему сказки?! — но та вспыхнула еще сильней. — Наши чувства взаимны и очень реальны.  
— Сладкое вранье для влюбленной девчонки. Ты мыслишь не обьективно. Да что ты в нем нашла вообще? Он же амброман!_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________— Этими словами вы ставите на нем клеймо, не давая шанса на исправление и не принимая любых его попыток что-либо изменить. А он уже давно не такой! — от злости мисс Сапсан сильно хлопнула дверью и устремилась к себе._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________Как бы Алма не была обижена словами Баленсьяги, она таки задумалась о их с Шэроном связи. Нет, мысль о том, что мужчина использует ее только для удовлетверения потребностей, она отвергла сразу. В его словах, взлядах было столько нежности, столько заботы в каждом действии. Да и слишком сильно Алма любила Шэрона, что бы так о нем думать. Но ее действительно кое-что беспокоило. И этим кое-чем было будущее их отношений. Представить что будет завтра, послезавтра, на следующей неделе, через месяц Алма могла, даже планировала что-то. А дальнейшее развитие событий оставалось туманным, имбрина не представляла что будет потом. Переезд к Джейку успростил, в некотором роде, ситуацию — из-за вынужденного раставания женщина получила время для раздумий, но гениальная мысль в голову так и не пришла. Вариант, в котором они с Шэроном жили бы вместе она даже не рассматривала. Страшно представить, какой скандал вызвала бы такая мысль, озвуч она ее при сестрах-имбринах. И сам Шэрон, захочет ли он совместной жизни с ее ответственностью и проблемами?  
Оставалось искать другое решение, которое не заставит жертвовать самыми важными вещами в ее жизни, какими бы, или кем бы, они не были. За такими мыслями Алма и не заметила как очутилась в своей спальне. Может быть, мисс Сапсан еще долго бы гадала как поступить и что делать, если бы не одно невероятно важное и очень неожиданное событие в ее жизни, которое само расставило все на свои места._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________***_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________Неделю спустя во Флориду прилетела мисс Ворона. Ранее она была занята и не смогла повидаться с подругой в ее визит в Акр, но сейчас решила это исправить._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________— Здравствуй, дорогая. — Кэсси оделась и поспешила обнять Алму. — Как дела? Как жизнь? Кстати, — она посмотрела свою и ее одежду, — у тебя прекрасный стиль. Такой строгий, но в тоже время очень элегантный. Сама мисс Королек позавидовать может._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________Женщины сели на постель мисс Сапсан и продолжили разговор._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________— Спасибо, — с улыбкой произнесла Алма. — Жизнь нормально, идет своим чередом. Даже немного не привычно, что время не стоит на месте и каждый день — новый. Дети в восторге._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________— Это замечательно. Баленсьяга предлагает и мне переселится в новый Дом и я уже начала подыскивать место._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________— Рада за тебя. Какое время предпочтешь? Мне помнится, в доме оставились дети из начала прошлого века._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________— Да. Четверо малышей и семь подростков. Я как раз подумывала взять над ними опеку._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________— Уверена, вам понравится жизнь вне петли. Это прекрасно, — Алма улыбнулась, но Кассандре эта улыбка показалась не настоящей. Что-то было не так. — Что скажешь на счет чая? Я нашла удивительный индийский сорт, ты обязана его попробовать._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________— Хорошо, угости меня._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________Кэсси встала с кровати, Алма сделала тоже самое, но слишком резко, от чего у нее закружилась голова и она была вынуждена опуститься обратно. С минуту женщина глубоко и часто дышала, пытаясь прийти в себя. Это уже случалось, но хоть в первый, хоть в пятый раз оно пугало Алму одинаково сильно. Мисс Сапсан взяла руку Кассандры и попыталась встать, но тут же была возвращена на место._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________— Ты никуда не пойдешь._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________— Уже все нормально._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________— Я вижу как оно нормально. Рассказывай, что случилось? — женщина тяжело вздохнула, но, таки начала говорить о том, что произошло два дня назад._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________Этим утром ее организм снова отказался от пищи, напрочь отбивая аппетит тошнотой. Подобное продолжалось уже вторую неделю и весьма беспокоило мисс Сапсан. Сегодня она решила проверить одну версию. Версию, в которую совершенно не верила и которую очень боялась.__ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________________Алма положила тест на край раковины и прикрыла глаза. Пять минут, необходимые для получения результата, тянулись невыносимо долго. Ей все время казалось, что кто-нибудь из детей сейчас обязательно забежит в ванную и спросит что случилось. Если честно, она сама хотела бы знать ответ на этот вопрос, а подсознательно надеялась, что ничего не случилось. Дыхание женщины стало тяжелым, ее пальцы нервно перебирали край блузки, как же она хотела, чтобы это все было безобосновательной выдумкой. Абсурдной идеей, которая почему-то пришла ей в голову. Взгляд на часы, прошло уже шесть минут, на тест, злосчастную полоску бумаги, и… Контрольная зона отображала две красные полоски — ответ на все вопросы имбрины.__ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________Ноги перестали держать Алму, она медленно опустилась на бортик ванны. Недомогание последних недель стало понятным, тошнота, слабость, раздражительность, которой удивлялась даже сама имбрина, частые смены настроения — это все обьяснялось ее положением. Оно было неожиданным, мягко говоря, а точнее — полным шоком. Этого же просто не могло быть… Или могло? Семь недель назад в Эденсоре она очень бездумно отдалось плотским утехам с Шэроном и теперь надо платить за свое легкомыслие. Именно свое, потому что не стоило ожидать, что мужчина, выросший в ХIХ веке и проживший около ста лет в петле, позаботится о контрацепции.__ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________________Ее рука легла на низ живота, туда, где уже несколько недель жил малыш. Алма очень хотела бы назвать его плодом любви, но после разговора с мисс Королек ее не отпускали сомнения, а сейчас они росли с каждой минутой. Действительно ли было, или есть, это прекрасное чувство? Тогда, в начале их отношений, она ответила на ухаживания Шэрона, воспринимая это как временное развлечение. И сама не заметила как влюбилась в этого немного грубоватого, на первый взгляд, но в действительности нежного и надежного человека. Да, внешне Шэрон оставался все тем же — мрачным и неотесанным лодочником, но Алма знала, что лишь маска. Маска, за которой он привык прятаться столько лет. Чем чаще и ближе становилось их общение, тем больше открывала для себя истинную его сущность. Или она все это себе придумала, одурманенная чувствами?__ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________________Женщина была готова почти ко всему в своей жизни. Казалось, после плена тварей ничто не может испугать ее сильнее и заставить не спать ночами от переживаний, но она была неправа. Она была не готова к беременности. Привыкнуть к новому положению никак не удавалось. Мысль о том, что под сердцем она носит нового человека не укладывалась в голове, а неизбежность объяснений перед сестрами-имбринами нагоняли на женщину ужас. В первые дни Алма задумывалась об аборте, но почти сразу поняла, что не сможет убить собственное дитя._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________________Кассандра выдохнула, секрет подруги сбил ее с толку. О романе Алмы женщина догадывалась, пусть та и шифровалась, но такие последствия отношений даже предстасить не могла._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________________— И… И что ты собираешься делать?_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________________— Я не знаю. Мисс Королек раньше меня упадет в обморок, если узнает об этом._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________________— Но ведь через пару месяцев узнают все._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________________— Может быть за это время я что-нибудь придумаю, — кажется, Алма была близка к отчаянью. — Я не хотела, что бы все зашло так далеко._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________________— Кстати, еще один интересный вопрос — кто счастливый отец? Он в курсе?_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________________— Не важно кто он и нет, не в курсе._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________________— А может все-таки стоит его обрадовать? Да и перед Советом Имбрин вы будете выглядеть убедительнее. — Кэсс говорила спокойно._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________________— Откуда ты знаешь, как он отреагирует? — немного резче, чем собиралась спросила она. — Мы никогда не говорили про детей, сомневаюсь, что ему это вообще надо. А его появление перед имбринами только усугубит положение. Они таких не любят, — женщина тяжело вздохнула, сжимая оборки на кофточке._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________________— Так это Шэрон?! — Кассандра не смогла скрыть своего удивления._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________________— Кэсси, прошу, не смотри на меня так, — в голосе Алмы была мольба. — Я люблю его, — она закрыла лицо ладонями, пряча слезы._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________________— Не думай, что я осуждаю тебя, — мисс Ворона подсела ближе и обняла подругу за плечи. — Просто слегка неожиданно._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________________— И неужто все так очевидно?_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________________— После тварей мы не любим только один тип странных — амброманов. А их в доме не так уж и много. Только Шэрон._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________________— Он давно бросил принимать эту гадость! Уже больше сорока лет Шэрон ведет правилный образ жизни. В сравнени с Дьявольским Акром, правильный._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________________— Алма, я верю. Я не склонна судить людей по их прошлому, если они исправились в настоящем, — Кэсси мягко провела по щекам подруги, стирая слезы._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________________— Не говори, не говори ничего и никому, пожалуйста, — женщина схватила ее за руки и повернулась к ней лицом._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________________— Хорошо, я не расскажу, — сказала Кассандра. — А ты успокойся. Пошли, выпьем чаю и подумаем, что делать._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _


	11. It is pregnanсу...

Алма сидела на подоконнике, устремив взгляд куда-то вдаль. Солнце садилось, бросая последние лучи на городок, позволяя ночи окутать дома и улицы темнотой. Подобную темноту ощущала и женщина. В душе ей было невыносимо больно и тоскливо. Ранее ярко светивший огонек любви будто померк и исчез, оставив после себя горстку пепла. Хрупкое счастье рухнуло в один миг. Она понимала, что жизнь уже не будет прежней, ребенок полностью изменит ее положение в обществе и отношение с окружающими. Женщина, почему-то, уверила себя, что Шэрон откажется от нее, узнав о беременности, посчитав все это слишком тяжелым бременем.

Первые симптомы нового состояния проявились уже через неделю после приезда к Джейку. Алма чувствовала легкое недомогание по утрам, внезапно отказалась от ранее любимого шоколада и пристрастилась к лимонам. Сначала она не обращала внимания, списывая все на переезд — смену климата и часового пояса, а легкое головокружение считала признаком переутомления.  
Внезапно у нее стало часто меняться настроение. Для леди и директрисы это было недопустимо — она старалась себя сдерживать, но иногда оно прорывалось наружу. Алма могла отчитать детей мелкие провинности или безобидные шалости. Запахи, некоторые стали невыносимы, особенно запах черного кофе. Когда однажды утром мистер Портман сделал себе огромную чашку этого напитка, Алме показалось, что ее сейчас стошнит. Пришлось немедленно покинуть кухню во избежание неприятного проишествия.

Через несколько дней после визита мисс Вороны, странные отправились на прогулку в торговый центр. Супруги Портманы, внезапно, тоже изъявили желание пойти с ними, наверное, потому что Джейк много дней твердил им, что странные такие же люди как и они и боятся не стоит. Имбрине не очень нравилась эта идея совместной поездки, но дети так просили, что она сдалась. В это утро Алма чувствовала себя несколько неважно, так что она не захотела завтракать, выпила стакан апельсинового сока и решила, что поест потом, когда станет легче. Но позже времени не оказалось, воспитанники постоянно отвлекали и она забыла о том, что нужно перекусить.  
В торговом центре дети с трудом держались рядом со своей имбриной — так им хотелось разбежаться по ярким магазинам, которые так и манили. Малышам нетерпелось попасть в зону развлечений, где играли их ровесники. Алма разрешила общаться с обычными детьми, но помнить о своей особенности и не показывать ее. Бронвин хотела остаться с Оливией, Клэр и близнецами, ведь за много лет привыкла опекать их, но Гораций сказал, что она совершенно зря лишает себя развлечения и девочка пошла с остальными. Пока младшие знакомились со сверстниками, старшие разглядывали витрины вокруг и наблюдали за рыбами в огромном аквариуме, который заменял часть одной стены.

Компания гуляла уже более двух часов. Удивительно, но Франклин и Марианна нашли общий язык со странными. Фрэнк увлек Милларда, Хью и Еноха, девочки не одобрил идею рассматривания мертвых животных, рассказами о птицах пока они ходили по магазину с разнообразными чучелами. Может, Портман был никудышным ученым, но в орнитологии таки разбирался. Джейк практически не отходил от Эммы, совершенно не скрывая своей влюбленности. Только Гораций ходил в гордом одиночестве — директриса разрешила ему побродить по модным бутикам и посмотреть новые модели мужской одежды, а компании для этого дела ему не нашлось. В такие моменты он вспоминал Эмбер, девочка не испытывала к моде традиционной женской тяги, но всегда была не прочь обсудить с ним последние выдумки дизайнеров.  
Поездка уже подходила к концу, дети посмотрели множество магазинов и отделов, попробовали много вкусностей и покатались на разных аттракционов. Впечатления, полученные в этот день, дети будут вспоминать еще очень долго. Особенно, из-за того, что случилось позже.  
Мисс Сапсан, в отличии от детей, не могла наслаждаться всеми прелестями прогулки. Каждый раз когда кто-то из воспитанников подбегал к ней, желая рассказать или показать что-то, она улыбалась и отвечала им. Но в действительности ей хотелось только отдохнуть, закрыть глаза и отключиться от шумной реальности. Противное дурманящее чувство, которое ее не покидало последние пару часов, сейчас усилилось и к нему добавилась духота торгового зала, которая давила на женщину, мешая ей нормально дышать. С новой волной недомогания Алма опустилась на лавочку, чтобы немного передохнуть и попить воды. Она сделала пару глотков и отметила, что тошнота уже отступила и можно перекусить. Имбрина поднялась и направилась к магазинчику с разнообразными пирожеными, она еще чувствовала слабость, но не обратила на нее внимания. В эту минуту Оливия окликнула директрису, желая что-то спросить и та резко повернулась на голос. Неожиданно в глазах женщины все поплыло, стало трудно дышать и она упала, потеряв сознание.

***

 

Алма пришла в себя уже в больнице и самочувствие, на удивление, было немного лучше, чем утром. Вот только она плохо помнила как здесь оказалась, последним четким воспоминанием был яркий, но душный коридор торгового центра. Женщина шевельнула рукой и почувствовала легкий дискомфорт, от небольшого стеклянного флакона к сгибу локтя шла тонкая трубка, по которой капал какой-то препарат. Она поморщилась, повернула голову, чтобы осмотреться, и увидела Эмму и Джейка. Девушка устроилась на плече у парня, пара не двигалась, но стоило Алме пошевелиться, они тут же оказались у ее кровати.  


— Вы здесь? Где остальные? Что произошло?  


— Вы упали в обморок, мисс С, — в голосе Эммы звучало беспокойство. Она взяла руку директрисы, но это было больше для собственного успокоения, чем для ее. Алма, казалось, не очень удивлена случившемуся.  


— Мои родители отвезли детей домой. Все хорошо. Бронвин и Миллард так волновались, что тоже хотели поехать, но мы убедили их, что лучше подождать дома.  


— Спасибо, — женщина улыбнулась воспитаннице.  


— Врач разрешила немного посидеть с вами. Мы ужасно переживали.  


— Не волнуйся так, Эмма. — Алма тепло улыбнулась девушке.

Дверь открылась и в палату зашла симпатичная шатенка лет тридцати в белом халате. Она держала в руках несколько бумаг и бланков. Это была доктор, но не дежурная, а специалист из отделения гинекологии, что можно было понять по ее форме и бейджику.  


— Вы уже пришли в себя? Прекрасно, нам есть о чем поговорить. Я уже получила результаты первых анализов, — имбрина слегка приподнялась на локтях и оперлась на спинку кровати.  


— Мисс Блум, мистер Портман, будьте добры, оставьте нас, — мальчик кивнул и с Эммой вышел за дверь. Доктор села на кровать напротив пациентки.  


— Мисс Алма Бентам, — «Они назвали мою настоящую фамилию. С чего бы?» подумала имбрина, но ничего говорить не стала. — Меня зовут Элисон Митчелл, я врач-гинеколог. Полагаю, вы знаете причину обморока. — Алма кивнула. Сомнений больше не было. — У вас был низкий уровень глюкозы в крови, поэтому организм отключился, так сказать. Что вы сегодня ели?  


— Я не завтракала, не получилось.  


— Это крайне безответственно, учитывая ваше положение. После капельницы баланс будет восстановлен, но вы непременно должны поесть.  


— Хорошо, но можно позже?  


— Можно. Скажите, вы уже стали на учет у своего врача?  


— Нет. У меня… Я не успела, — женщина не знала как сформулировать ответ, не вызывая лишних вопросов. — Все так неожиданно, не запланировано…  


— Тогда самое время это сделать. Не переживайте, — Элисон заметила смятение и не стала зацикливаться на этом вопросе. Алма вообще выглядела подавленной, в то время большинство беременных были рады такому известию. — В регистратуре вам заведут карточку и встанете на учет. Вам нужно сдать ряд анализов и посетить некоторых специалистов. И будет хорошо, если отец ребенка тоже пройдет обследование. Это не менее важно, чем ваши анализы.  


— Я боюсь, это невозможно. Мы сейчас… не вместе. И он не в курсе.  


— Значит, займемся Вашим состоянием.  


Элисон аккуратно отсоединила капельницу от руки Алмы и помогла ей встать. Они вышли из палаты, мисс Сапсан дала короткие объяснения подопечным, они сказали, что будут ждать ее до конца, и женщины медленно пошли на второй этаж в лабораторию.

Сдав назначеные мисс Митчелл анализы и посетив нужных специалистов, Алма поднялась к ней в кабинет.  


— Вам нужно сделать УЗИ. Посмотрим как развивается плод и нет ли отклонений.  


Мисс Сапсан расстегнула нижние пуговицы блузки, спустила пояс юбки и легла на тапчан. Мисс Митчелл включила аппарат и нанесла на живот женщины гель. Несколько движений датчика и на мониторе появилась картинка. Это было изображение плода. Доктор внимательно рассматривала его с разных сторон, а после обратилась к пациентке.  


— Сейчас ваш ребенок размером примерно с крупную виноградину. Для конца восьмой недели это нормально. — Мисс Митчелл снова провела датчиком по животу Алмы. — На этом сроке происходит формирование половых органов ребенка, что сопровождается огромным гормональным всплеском, который вы, вероятно, чувствовали.  


— Да, последняя неделя была трудной, особенно из-за тошноты.  


— Если часто подташнивает, но рвоты нет, то беспокоиться не стоит. Это природный процесс привыкания организма к существованию эмбриона. Который, кстати, развивается как положено и поводов для беспокойства нам не дает.  


Элис закончила исследование и дала Алме салфетку. Женщины переместились к столу мисс Митчелл, она взяла бумажку и написала на ней несколько строк.  


— В первом триместре закладываются все главные системы организма. Нужны для развития микро и макроэлементы плод черпает из ваших запасов. Чтобы на это не отражалось на вашем состоянии, я выписываю кальцесодержащий препарат, принимайте его дважды в день после еды, и витамины для поддержания общего тонуса. Если вас ничего не будет беспокоить, то наша следующая встреча состоится недели через три или около того.  


— Хорошо. Спасибо вам, мисс Митчелл.  


— И маленький совет, — врач взяла имбрину за руку. — Вы слишком много нервничаете, мисс Бентам. Нужно быть спокойнее, вы не только за себя отвечаете, но и за малыша. — В ответ она слабо кивнула и вышла. Теперь Алма точно знала — она оставит ребенка.

Ужин прошел в полной тишине. Детей распирало от желания засыпать директрису вопросами, но только один ее вид говорил, что никаких ответов они не получат. Поэтому они ограничились осторожными объятиями и молча сели за стол. Даже попытки Эммы разузнать подробности не увенчались успехом. Алма вежливо, но строго сказала, что ее это не касается и, пожелав спокойной ночи, отправила в свою комнату. Девочка очень расстроилась подобным действиям директрисы и еще пару часов сидела у Джейка в комнате, делясь переживаниями. К полуночи юноша смог успокоить подругу и уложить спать. И его самого беспокоило случившееся, но что делать он не знал, потому решил, что нужно просто подождать. Все жители дома Портманов засыпали этой ночью с мыслями о директрисе, только она сама заснуть не могла.  
Гораций уже давно не вспоминал тот вечер, когда стал свидетелем поцелуя Алмы и Шэрона. Увидев эту сцену в живую, он, сначала, очень разволновался, а после решил, что это не его дело. Мисс Сапсан была взрослой и умной женщиной и он не имел права лезть в ее личную жизнь. Так что мальчик просто забыл про этот эпизод. Но только до той ночи, тогда они только приехали к Джейку, пока ему снова не приснилась директриса. Сон был обрывочный, в нем было несколько событий и все неполные. На первый взгляд, их ничто не связывало, кроме присутствия мисс Сапсан в каждом, но прокручивая сон в голове снова и снова мальчик заметил еще кое-какие детали. От раза к разу Алма становилась все мрачнее и удрученнее, а в последних эпизодах он заметил некие изменения в ее фигуре. Разговаривая с другими имбринами, она прикрывала руками увеличившийся живот и, кажется, плакала. Если бы не последняя сцена, то Гораций, наверное, сразу бы показал директрисе предсказание, но сон обещал счастливый исход и мальчик решил позволить событиям идти своим чередом.  
Почти три недели Сомнассон ходил раздумывая, правильно ли он растолковал приснившиеся, а после сегодняшних событий картинка полностью сложилась. Тем не менее, напряженность директрисы весьма его беспокоила и Гораций не удержался от того, чтобы подкинуть ей под дверь записку, с коротким, но обнадеживающим содержанием.  


«Все будет хорошо»

Утром мисс Сапсан получила послание не только от провидца. Пришло еще одно письмо от Шэрона. Третье за неделю. Оно уже не такое толстое как первые, кажется, всего один листок. Мужчина настойчиво пытался узнать, что произошло с возлюбленной, почему она молчит. Каждый день он дважды заглядывает в почтовый ящик, который находится недалеко от пристани и у Шэрона не занимает много времени наведаться к нему. Но ответа все нет.  
Она молчит. Алма не открывает его письма, хоть и ощущает сладостное волнение, беря новый конверт в руки. Раньше она улыбалась, когда доставала письмо и видела на нем свое имя, написанное неаккуратным почерком Шэрона. Теперь становиться лишь мрачнее с каждым новым посланием.  
«Нельзя» — сказала она сама себе, положив в ящик очередной конверт, так и не распечатав. — «Ты и так слишком долго позволяла себе слишком многое. Пришло время расплаты».  
Пальцы женщины скользнули по поверхности стола, слегка царапнув ее. Она сжала руку в кулак, будто пытаясь таким образом удержать свои чувства внутри, под контролем. Но это было бесполезно, ногти впивались в ладонь, добавляя к душевной боли физическую, а слезы так и лились. Как и в предыдущие разы, когда Алма заставляла себя молчать.

***

 

Со дня поездки в торговый центр прошло две недели. Дети, будто сговорившись, ни в коем виде ни разу не упомянули о случившемся за это время. Алма была весьма рада этому, так как не была готова поделиться своим секретом даже с самым близким человеком. Но он решил спросить ее сам.  
Портман и Блум совершенно не ожидали гостей этим вечером. Парочка решила уединиться в саду, так как в доме, в любом место, будь это кухня, комната Джейка или чердак, их заставали дети. А Енох не упускал случая высказать свое мнение в весьма острой форме. Замечания мисс С не сильно его останавливали, да и в последние дни директриса была какой-то рассеянной и иногда пропуская выражения О’Коннора мимо ушей, пуская конфликт на самотек. Поэтому Джейкоб и Эмма, как только управились с ужином, сбежали через черный выход и устроились на лавочке за домом.

Они сидели прижавшись друг другу и обмениваясь легкими поцелуями. Девушка смотрела на парня влюбленным взглядом, а он не переставал любоваться ею. Они абсолютно забыли об окружающем мире, сосредоточив внимание друг на друге. Вдруг кусты за забором затрещали и из них появилась высокая темная фигура. Блум взвизгнула от неожиданности, а Портман подскочил на ноги. Человек вздохнул, кажется немного разочаровано, и сделал шаг вперед.  


— Не подходите! — закричала Эмма, разжигая огонь в руках  


— Ну и ну, что, уже старых друзей не узнаете?  


— Шэрон?! — спустя секунду размышлений спросил парень. Он был настолько удивлен, что даже отпустил Эмму, а девушка в мгновение потушила огненный шар.  


— Прости, тебя и днем не всегда узнаешь, — уже спокойным голосом произнесла Блум. — Да и не ожидали мы твоего появления. Случилось что-то серьезное?  


— Не извиняйся. Вероятно, случилось. Мне бы с мисс Сапсан поговорить, — молодые люди переглянулись и Джейк едва заметно кивнул.  


— Она в доме. Иди по тропинке к задней двери, потом направо и в первую дверь слева.  


— Только не пугай ее. В последние время она немного нервная, — бросила ему вдогонку Эмма. Только Шэрон скрылся за дверью, Джейк и Эмма, не сговариваясь, вскочили с лавочки и через сад побежали к веранде, на которую выходили окна кухни. Шикая друг на друга, подростки спрятались за огромным кустом магнолий и стали внимательно наблюдать за тем, что происходит в доме.

Выполнив все инструкции Джейка, Шэрон попал на кухню. Алма стояла к нему спиной, убирая тарелки в шкафчик. Он хотел постучать, чтобы привлечь ее внимание, но женщина повернулась сама, видимо, почувствовав на себе его взгляд.  


— Как ты здесь?.. — она даже забыла от том, что нужно поздороваться. Голову сразу заполнили сотни мыслей и Алма никак не могла сосредоточиться. «О Птица, зачем ты пришел? Я не готова объяснять».  


— Так же как и ты. Но это не важно. Ты не отвечала, я начал беспокоился. — Шэрон внимательно смотрел на возлюбленную, она выглядела уставшей и несчастной и была совсем не похоже на ту улыбающуюся, жизнерадостную Алму, которая недавно приезжала в Акр. Мисс Сапсан прошла вглубь кухни и села за стол. От волнения, она стала неосознанно протирать столовые приборы, которые сохли на столе после ужина. Шэрон подступил ближе, не сводя от нее глаз. Алма поежилась, ей казалось, что ему достаточно одного взгляда, чтобы разгадать ее состояние. — Алма, что случилось? Я тебя чем-то обидел в нашу последнюю встречу?  


— Нет… но встреча действительно была последней. — Она вдохнула поглубже, набираясь смелости сказать ранящие, но необходимые слова. — Прости, мы больше не сможем видеться, — Алма не подняла взгляда. Ей было и страшно, и стыдно, и в тоже время остатки гордости шептали, что не надо просить помощи у мужчины, она сможет справиться и сама. Как всегда. — Прощай.  


— Алма, милая, не надо. — Шэрону перехватило дыхание от такого ответа. Он не мог понять, что подтолкнуло Алму к такому решению? Из-за чего любимая женщина без объяснений отталкивает его и хочет выставить за порог. — Я ведь люблю тебя. Люблю больше жизни! Почему ты меня гонишь? Что не так?  


— Просто любви не будет достаточно… — она закончила натирать вилки и ложки и поднялась. Голос предательски дрожал. Сейчас, как никогда, Алма хотела быть сильной. Или хотя бы казаться такой.  
— Тебе что-то нужно? Только скажи, я все сделаю и все достану. Пожалуйста. Просто скажи, любимая.  


— Ничего мне не нужно. Уходи! Просто уходи, — мисс Сапсан отвернулась от возлюбленного, пытаясь незаметно стереть слезы. В ее душе боролись любовь и долг, она боялась сделать выбор в пользу чувств.  


— Не плачь, пожалуйста. — Шэрон развернул Алму к себе и осторожно обнял. — Тебе не идут слезы, улыбнись, милая.  


С минуту они стояли неподвижно, лишь Алма тяжело дышала. Вдруг она резко отстранилась и, прикрывая рот рукой, поспешно сбежала от любовника и скрылась за дверью ванной. От одежды Шэрона исходил сильнейший запах черного кофе, из-за чего тошнота, не дававшая женщине покоя с самого утра, перешла в нечто большее. Желудок немедленно пожелал избавится от пищи, при чем тем самым путем, через который ее получил. От спазма Алма резко нагнулась на раковиной в приступе рвоты и кашля, внутренние органы сжались, будто должны были последовать за едой. Сплюнув остатки частично переваренного ужина, имбрина прополоскала рот и умылась, ее взгляд упал на зеркало. За последние недели она изменилась, похудела, а сейчас выглядела еще более измученной. Ко всем чувствам добавилось и отвращение, Алме было противно от самой себя. Так и не приняв нового состояния, она стыдилась каждого его проявления. Утром она заставляла себя просыпаться как можно раньше, чтобы дети не видели ее недомогания. Тяжело вздохнув, Алма закрыла воду и вышла из ванной. Что бы там не было, ей необходимо закончить разговор.

Под искусственным освещением лицо Алмы стало совсем бледным. Шэрон обеспокоенно посмотрел на возлюбленную, не зная куда деваться от его пристального взгляда, она отвернулась, инстинктивно положив руку на низ живота. Так было спокойнее. Шэрон попытался снова обнять ее, но Алма увернулась от его рук.  


— Нет, не надо, — она сделала пару шагов назад и уперлась в тумбу.  


— Алма, объясни, что не так.  


— Все не так. То есть все в порядке, — сбивчиво прошептала имбрина, наливая себе воды. — Уходи. — От рвоты ссадило горло и пересохло со рту. Алма выпила содержимое стакана за несколько глотков. Она не ожидала такой настойчивости, а думала, что он удовлетворится фразой «Мы расстаемся» и уйдет.

Спрятавшиеся в саду Эмма и Джейк слышали почти весь разговор, благо двери на веранду были приоткрыты. Джейкоб слушал и удивлялся все больше с каждым словом, он и не подозревал, что у мисс Сапсан и Шэрона столь бурный роман, хотя, после обморока директрисы, его посещали соответствующие мысли. Ведь просто так гинеколог не стала бы назначать полное медицинское обследование. А Эмма, кажется, вовсе не удивлялась такому развитию событий. На вопросительные взгляды Джейкоба она коротко ему объяснила, что в утро перед отъездом видела директрису и лодочника вместе в коридоре Панпетликона. Они обнимались и Алма на прощание поцеловала Шэрона. И один раз среди почты Портманов видела конверт из Акра, адресованный ей. Поэтому теперь Эмма не удивлялась, но она очень переживала за директрису. Она считала, что раз мисс Сапсан не расположена к разговору, то Шэрон должен принять это и уйти. И так как он до сих пор этого не сделал, а продолжал выспрашивать что-то у имбрины, девочка хотела вмешаться. И непременно сделала бы это, если бы Джейк ее не одернул.  


— Стой, Эмма, подожди. Дай им пять минут поговорить. Шэрон ведь не знает, что с мисс Сапсан! — громким шепотом напомнил он девушке.  


— А если, если ей от этого плохо станет…  


— Им нужно поговорить, Эмма. Очень нужно, ты же видела как она извела себя. Если так пойдет дальше, то ей точно станет плохо. К тому же, Шэрон должен узнать и сам принять решение, иначе толку от этого не будет. Просто жди.  


— Ты не представляешь как это трудно, — Эмма тяжело выдохнула, садясь на землю. — Я переживаю за Птицу как за родную мать.  


— Не бойся. Все будет хорошо, — Джейк сказал последние слова не очень уверенно, но надеялся, что Эмма этого не различила.

Атмосфера на кухне была очень напряженной. Алма украдкой поглядывала на Шэрона, в попытках понять его настроение, и в тоже время пыталась не встречаться с ним взглядом. Молчание возлюбленной и отрицание наличия какой-либо проблемы уже начало раздражать Шэрона — он не хотел просто так отказываться от любви, тем более, что он был уверен в существовании ответных чувств. Мужчина, возможно слегка грубо, взял возлюбленную за руку и развернул к себе.  


— Я не уйду, пока не получу внятный ответ. Объясни…  


— Не трогай меня! — резко прервала его Алма, ее вторая рука прикрывала живот в защитном жесте.  


Шэрон разжал ладонь, отпуская запястье Алмы, его взгляд не отрывался от ее живота, а в голове складывались фрагменты одной картины.  


— Ты… ты беременна? — наконец произнес он. На глазах имбрины появились слезы.  


— Да, да! Узнал то, что хотел? А теперь уходи! — Алма не выдержала эмоционального напряжения и, опустившись на колени прямо посреди кухни, разрыдалась.  


— Милая, пожалуйста, — Шэрон оказался на одном уровне с женщиной и осторожно прикоснулся к ней, — можно я останусь? Я люблю те... вас.  


Алма затихает на полувсхлипе и поднимает голову, пытается стереть слезы, но только сильнее растирает их по щекам. В ее глазах одновременно присутствуют недоверие и счастье.  


— Ты хочешь ребенка? Хочешь семью? — тихо спросила она, их руки соприкоснулись, сами найдя друг друга, а пальцы переплелись в замок. Мужчина притянул возлюбленную ближе к себе, приобняв, он не отрывал взгляда от ее лица.  


— Да. Я много лет мечтал о таком счастье как семья, но уже и не надеялся. Да и кто бы согласился родить ребенка от амбромана…  


— Я, я согласна. Я тоже люблю тебя, — по лицу женщины текли слезы, но она чувствовала себя счастливее всех на свете.

Шэрон улыбнулся, полностью разделяя чувства возлюбленной. Аккуратными движениями он стер слезы с ее щек и коротко поцеловал в висок.  


— Сними, пожалуйста, толстовку, — попросила Алма, когда он хотел заключить ее в объятия. — Я не могу вынести этот запах.  


Отправившись в настоящее, Шэрон сменил привычный плащ на футболку и кофту с большим капюшоном, который полностью скрывал его лицо. К сожалению, кофта насквозь пропахла черным кофе и его запах вызывал у Алмы приступы тошноты. Мужчина снял толстовку и положил ее на стул. Наконец, он мог спокойно обнять, прижать к себе, возлюбленную, не причиняя ей дискомфорта.  


— Я очень соскучилась, — прошептала женщина, утыкаясь носом в грудь своего избранника. — Это невыносимо. Я так боялась, — ее голос опять дрогнул.  


— Не плачь, не надо. Я рядом и я люблю вас, — Шэрон прикоснулся к животу Алмы, легко поглаживая. — У нас все будет хорошо. Мы справимся.  


Влюбленные замолчали. Алма потянулась к возлюбленному за поцелуем, делая это осторожно, как будто впервые. Он ответил ей с полной силой, располагая руки на ее талии. Несколько минут они просто целовались, наслаждались друг другом после разлуки. Пара продолжала сидеть на полу, Шэрон не отпускал возлюбленную, со страхом думал о том, что мог потерять и ее, и ребенка. Алма зашевелилась и он слегка раскрыл объятия, помогая устроиться удобнее, она положила голову ему на грудь, вздыхая. Несмотря на воссоединение с любимым, Алма была обеспокоена мыслями о будущем.  


— Тебя еще что-то волнует? — с заботой в голосе спросил он.  


— Да, но это подождет, — имбрина уже не выглядела такой напряженной.  


— Может я могу тебя порадовать?  


— Может быть, — она отстранилась от возлюбленного и слегка улыбнулась. — Кажется, нам хочется мороженного.  


— Вам — все, что угодно.  


— С кетчупом, — Алма несколько раз хлопнула ресницами и резко перестала. Это больше походило на выпрашивание, а так она делать не хотела. Шэрон, видя это, не смог удержаться от улыбки.  


— И только? Что в Америке самое популярное?  


— Не знаю, в основном, всякая гадость. Но мы хотим фисташковое мороженное с кетчупом.  


— Мороженное так мороженное, — сказал Шэрон, поднимая Алму на руки. На секунду она удивилась, а после сильно прижалась к Шэрону. — Ты сейчас что-нибудь будешь говорить детям?  


— Нет. Уверенна, Эмма и Джейком слышали достаточно и достаточно понимают, чтобы объяснить остальным почему я отлучилась.  


Алма еще чувствовала горечь на языке, ее глаза были красные от недавних слез, но в них плескалась радость и она не могла скрыть улыбку. Наверное таким и есть счастье.

Оставалось много нерешенных проблем, много вопросов, на которые пока не было ответов, но когда Алма была рядом с Шэроном все это теряло остроту и она знала, что вместе они преодолеют все преграды. Женщина обвила руками шею возлюбленного и закрыла глаза. Его крепкие объятия дарили желанное спокойствие и она, устроившись поудобней, мягко улыбалась, забывая про недавние страхи.


	12. Часть 2. Her beloved hero

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Любовь прекрасна, но может иметь неожиданные последствия. Станут ли они приятными, зависит от окружающих людей.  
> Мнения близких людей мисс Сапсан разделились, многие возмущены, но все равно есть те, кто поможет ей принять новое положение и не бояться будущего.

Сто миль расстояние не малое, но что оно значит для влюбленного мужчины? Ничего. Три с половиной мучительных часа в дороге и Шэрон наконец добрался в Инглвуд. Еще двадцать минут, он на нужной улице у дома Портманов. Шэрон еще издалека заметил силует Алмы на крыльце и улыбнулся. Каждый раз, когда он приезжал, она ждала во дворе, чтобы поскорее обнять любимого.  


— О, наконец ты вернулся! — Алма не скрыла искренней радости, увидев Шэрона у калитки и поспешила ему навстречу. — Мы… Я так соскучилась. Мне без тебя одиноко. И грустно. — Она положила голову на плечо возлюбленному. В последнее время Алма иногда позволяла себе немного капризничать при Шэроне и быть хрупкой, ранимой женщиной.  


— Всего за неделю? Это меньше, чем в прошлые разы. — Он успокаивающе улыбнулся ей.  


— Знаю, но ничего поделать с собой не могу. А еще я волнуюсь. Вдруг что-нибудь в дороге случится? Ты сюда и обратно по темноте ездишь, мало ли кто встретится в пути…  


— Не случится. Думай о хорошем, приятном. — Прерывая поток переживаний, Шэрон протянул Алме кремово-белую магнолию и коротко поцеловал ее в губы. — Любимая, — он ставил цветок в ее пышную косу, от чего Алма улыбнулась, — ты прекрасна.  


— Спасибо, — имбрина опустила глаза в легком смущении. Он залюбовался ею. Когда Алма принимала от него подарок, пусть и самый простой, она мило и скромно улыбалась. В эти моменты для Шэрона она становилась краше всех на свете и он не мог оторвать от нее взгляд.  


— Как вы себя чувствуете? Все в порядке?  


— Да, самочувствие почти хорошее, но мне отчаянно тебя не хватает. Кстати, что там в Акре? В Англии уже холодает, я надеюсь ты не мерзнешь во время туров? — он покачал головой, говоря, что надевает ее жилетку и она согревает ему как тело, так и душу. Алма улыбнулась и кивнула, а потом серьезно спросила. — Имбрины не о чем не догадываются? Мне так страшно, что все придется рассказать Совету.  


— В Акре необычайно тихо и спокойно, вы навели там порядок. А Совета не бойся, — он приобнял Алму за талию, приложив руку к животу, — я всегда рядом с вами. Они вас не обидят.

Пара прошла в дом, в гостиной расположились дети, которые позвали директрису к себе, прося решить их спор. Шэрон остановился у входа в комнату и присел на подлокотник кресла, наблюдая за тем, как возлюбленная разговаривает с подопечными.  
До ужина еще оставалось немного времени и мужчина посчитал, что сейчас лучшее время одного важного разговора.  


— Дети, вы позволите мне ненадолго украсть вашу имбрину? — ребята переглянулись и кивнули.  


— Только с возвратом, — шутя крикнул Енох и некоторые поддержали его смехом.  


— Обещаю. — Шэрон мягко взял возлюбленную за руку и повел ее за собой.  


Они молча прошли по коридору и свернули первую попавшуюся комнату, к счастью пустую. Лодочник закрыл дверь и повернулся к женщине. Его терзал серьезный вопрос. Шэрону было очень досадно, что Алма не сказала о беременности. Он хотел спросить об этом сразу, но в прошлую встречу женщина была слишком подавлена для подобных разговоров. Теперь мужчина откладывать не собирался, он, не отпуская ее ладони, усадил Алму на диван и сам опустился рядом.  


— Милая, я должен у тебя спросить. Неужели я на столько не заслужил твоего доверия, что ты решила не сообщать мне о нашем ребенке? — в его голосе проскользнула обида. — Когда и что я сделал не так, что ты посчитала лучшим не ставить меня в известность? Думаешь, что из-за амброманства я не смогу быть достойным отцом?  


— Не говори так! — Алма всхлипнула от нахлынувших чувств и Шэрон понял, что немного переборщил, — Я никогда ничего подобного не думала, ты все делал правильно. Дело в другом. Имбрины всю жизнь посвящают чужим детям и никогда не имеют своих. Я испугалась… — она тяжело вздохнула, было видно, что переживания никуда не ушли. — Я боялась, что ты оттолкнешь меня, узнав о ребенке и от этого будет еще больнее. Да и Совет не одобрит, это будет скандал…  


— Прости, не хотел тебя обидеть. Я не совсем правильно выразился.  


— Ты правильно выразился. — Алма выглядела расстроенной. — Умоляю, не сердись. Твоя реакция мне была неизвестна и это пугало не меньше остального.  


— Я люблю вас и не сержусь. Расслабься и перестань нервничать. Это вредно.  


Женщина слабо улыбнулась, но все же последовала совету возлюбленного. Его руки опустились на ее живот, слегка поглаживая. В этом было особое доверие, которым Шэрон очень дорожил. Алме в такие моменты становилось тепло и спокойно, она точно знала, что не одна. В объятиях возлюбленного Алма немного повеселела и они вместе в приподнятом настроении пошли на кухню, помогать Эмме и Хью с ужином.  


После еды малыши устроились устроились вокруг имбрины, прося рассказать сказку. Шэрон тоже сел рядом с ними, слушая приятный голос возлюбленной. В общении с воспитанниками она была заботливой, но часто строгой, и сейчас мужчина задумался о том, какой же матерью станет Алма. Размышляя о будущем, он упустил момент, когда дети разошлись по спальням и не сразу откликнулся на зов Алмы. Она уже уложила всех воспитанников и решилась подойти к Шэрону с деликатной просьбой.  


— Любимый, у меня завтра плановый визит к врачу. Ты мог бы сходить со мной? — несколько неуверенно проговорила женщина.  


— Алма, конечно я пойду с тобой, — с радостью отозвался он.  


— Ты хочешь? — она буквально просияла, услышав эти слова. Шэрон улыбнулся в ответ.  


— Конечно. Я тоже хочу знать как себя чувствует наш ребенок. Тем более, ты обещала показать первую фотографию малыша.  


— О Птица, до сих пор не могу поверить своему счастью. Ты лучший.  


Мисс Сапсан широко улыбнулась, переплетая свои пальцы с пальцами мужчины, а он обхватил ее за талию и оторвал от пола, сильно обнимая. Шэрон мягко прильнул к губам возлюбленной, но их поцелуй не продлился долго. Она поспешно попросила опустить ее и тут же села в кресло, тяжело дыша.  


— Прости, меня все еще тошнит. Это так неприятно, — Алма выглядела виноватой, смущаясь нового состояния. Ведь леди перед джентльменом должна выглядеть идеально, а она в последние время была слабой и болезненной.  


— Не переживай, это нормально. И скоро пройдет, — Шэрон взял руку Алму, поглаживая ее.  


— Ничего, уже лучше. Только такая слабость…  


— Тогда давай идти отдыхать, — Шэрон подал руку, помогая встать.  


— Спасибо. — Алма прижалась к возлюбленному и они медленно направились в сторону спальни.

***

 

Утро началось хорошо, дети быстро и послушно выполняли все просьбы директрисы и ей ни разу не пришлось делать им замечания. Поев, дети переместились в гостиную, старшие убрали со стола и помыли посуду, малыши устроились перед телевизором и затихли. Алма попросила Шэрона тоже подождать в гостиной и пошла к Джейку. Предупредив его и Эмму о поездке, она поднялась к себе, чтобы собраться. Бросив взгляд на свое отражение в зеркале, Алма опустила руки на живот. Так хотелось быть просто счастливой и радоваться положению, но каждая мысль о будущем тяготила. Вздохнув, она повернулась к шкафу и только успела выбрать одежду, как в комнату вошел Шэрон.  


— Милая, я договорился с детьми, что они будут вести себя хорошо, потому что вечером мы пойдем на большую прогулку, — бодро заявил он.  


— И кто с ними пойдет? К вечеру я так устаю, будто весь день кипы книг таскала. Мне бы на диване полежать, а не по парку бегать за малышами. — Алма немного укоризненно посмотрела на Шэрона, не скрывая усталый вздох. Новое положение забирало много сил, к концу дня уже ничего не хотелось делать и она все чаще пыталась уйти спать пораньше. За последние две недели мисс Сапсан лишь трижды присутствовала во время проецирования снов Горация, что вызвало беспокойство у некоторых воспитанников, но она отвергла все их версии, сказав, что так они могут проявить самостоятельность, если после просмотра сами быстро разойдутся по комнатам и лягут спать.  


— Я, естественно. Я с ними и погуляю, и побегаю, и попрыгаю. Они совсем не против моей кандидатуры в роли воспитателя. Надеюсь, ты согласишься на лавочку вместо дивана? — Алма покачала головой, давая понять, что лавочка тоже ее устроит.  


— Пытаешься представить себя отцом? — она ласково улыбнулась, взяв ладонь Шэрона в свою руку.  


— Что-то в этом роде. К обязанностям родителей будем готовиться вместе.  


Алма втянула возлюбленного в поцелуй. Это было сладко и нежно, на мгновения они забывали обо всем, но смех и разговоры за дверью скоро вернули их в реальность. Она отступила на полшага, но не отпустила Шэрона.  


— Милый, — она говорила мягко, — я бы хотела попросить тебя снять маску на время сегодняшней поездки, — имбрина приобняла его за плечи.  


— Серьезно? Хочешь чтобы я распугал всех вокруг? — усмехнулся он, сначала тон был весьма резок, но Шэрон тут же вспомнил, про положение возлюбленной и про то, что просто так она о таком не просит. — Очереди длинные?  


— Не злись. — Ее пальцы скользнули по грубой коже его руки. Алма устремила на Шэрона просящий взгляд и он смягчился. — Поверь, железная, да и просто маска, привлечет слишком много внимания.  


— А мое лицо нет?  


— Под капюшоном будет не так заметно. — Продолжала убеждать его Алма.  


— С чего ты вообще взяла, что это хорошая идея? Вдруг кто-нибудь родит раньше срока с перепуга? — Шэрон все еще был против этого.  


— Не преувеличивай, ты не такой уж и страшный. Для нас ты вообще самый лучший. К тому же, у меня есть одна мысль. — Алма оставила на его подбородке поцелуй, а после усадила на стул и достала из ящика стола косметичку. Шэрон удивленно на нее посмотрел, но спросить имбрина ему не дала. — Закрой глаза и сиди молча.  


Он кивнул и откинулся на спинку стула, Алма осторожно сняла маску и приступила к преображению любимого. Используя тональный крем, консилер и два оттенка пудры, она сглаживала изъяны и маскировала самые заметные шрамы. Шэрон ощущал волнение, но мягкие и уверенные движения заставляли его терпеливо ждать. Наконец, Алма закончила и отошла, оценивая свою работу.  


— Можно посмотреть?  


С легкой улыбкой она протянула ему зеркало. Шэрон посмотрел и не узнал себя, таким он был давно. Алма нанесла по несколько штрихов в разных местах, что само по себе было не сильно заметно, но в общем преобразило лицо мужчины.  


— Любимая, ты волшебница, — он поцеловал ее в щеку. — Спасибо.  


— Все для тебя, — она улыбнулась сильнее. Женщина собрала и убрала косметику, повернулась к шкафу. — Иди вниз, посмотри как там дети. Мне одеться нужно.  


— Все еще стесняешься? Не надо, ты моя самая красивая девочка.  


— Это пока. Живот еще не виден и отеков нет, — близящиеся изменения в теле волновали Алму. Она не могла так просто их принять.  


— Не говори глупостей. — Шэрон обнял возлюбленную, зная, что это лучшее средство от ее переживаний. — Да, врать не стану, в первую встречу я оценил именно твое тело, но после мне открылось нечто более прекрасное. Внутри ты еще лучше, чем снаружи. Но люблю тебя даже не за это. А просто так. Просто потому что жить без тебя не могу.  


— Ты все-таки романтик, — с улыбкой отметила женщина, сильнее прижимаясь к любимому.

К одиннадцати часам утра Алма и Шэрон уже были в клинике. Она пошла в регистратуру за карточкой и задержалась, слушая медсестру, мужчина отвлекся, немного удивляясь современности. Идя по коридору, он насчитал всего девять человек, которые не утыкались в странные цветные прямоугольники с мигающими картинками. Кажется, они назывались телефонами, но, в отличии от тех, которые Шэрон видел в ХIX веке, обладали еще несколькими десятками функций. Джейк пытался объяснить принцип работы, но это не дало результатов. Плакаты с причудливым оборудованием и множество разнообразных звуков вокруг окончательно рассеяли внимание лодочника. Пробравшись сквозь толпу в холле, он понял, что потерял свою возлюбленную — имбрины не было ни у регистратуры, ни у лестницы, ни у лифтов. Оглянувшись, Шэрон нашел решение своей проблемы — информационный стенд с расписанием врачей. Из подходящих специалистов сейчас принимали трое. Мужчина увидел среди них фамилию врача, про которого утром говорила Алма.  


— Лишь бы я помнил все правильно, — вздохнул он.  


Шэрон поднялся на третий этаж и пошел по коридору, смотря по сторонам в поисках нужного кабинета. Таковой нашелся почти в самом конце и он едва его не пропустил.  
Имбрина только переступила порог кабинета, как почти столкнулась с врачом. Элисон Митчелл поспешно куда-то направлялась с кипой бумажек в руках.  


— Мисс Бентам, подождите минут пять, пожалуйста. Мне нужно в лабораторию.  


— Хорошо.  


Доктор Митчелл вышла, но Алма не долго оставалась одна. Дверь снова открылась и в кабинет зашел медбрат Фокс — довольно красивый мужчина лет тридцати. Увидев женщину, он улыбнулся, поправил пышные светлые волосы и подошел к ней, с целью познакомиться с подружкой на вечер.  


— Здравствуйте, — он бросил быстрый взгляд на карту женщины. — Алма Бентам. Какое красивое имя. Я — Рич.  


— Спасибо, — она надеялась, что на этом их общение закончится. Но нет.  


— Что делает такая прекрасная девушка сегодня вечером?  


— Следит за детьми, — коротко ответила Алма. Назойливость мужчины ее утомляла.  


— Ты работаешь няней? Очень мило.  


— Нет, это мои дети, — оборвала его женщина.  


— Но в твоей карте написано, что…  


— Кто вам разрешил читать мою карту? — довольно резко спросила Алма. — И когда мы перешли на "ты"?  


— Я медбрат, мне можно, — уверенно произнес он, ухмыляясь.  


— Думаю, все-таки, нет.  


— Знаешь, это не так уж и важно. Так что насчет встречи?  


— Нет.  


— Не будь такой упрямой. Тебе понравится, — Ричард попытался обнять женщину, но она остановила его руку. Алма чувствовала легкое недомогание, а действия мужчины только сильнее раздражали. Вздохнув, она уже подумала, что ей придется терпеть Рича до возвращения доктора, но, к счастью, его прервали раньше. Послышался легкий скрип, дверь приоткрылась и в кабинет заглянул Шэрон.  


— Милая, я немного заблудился, — он замолчал, увидев медбрата рядом со своей возлюбленной. — Ты кто еще такой? Отойди немедленно, — его тон поменялся и стал недружелюбным.  


— Ричард Фокс, и если кому и уходить, то это тебе. Как тебя вообще с такой рожей в отделение пустили?  


— Не твое дело.  


— Ладно, это не важно. Просто убирайся отсюда пока всех пациенток не распугал, — Ричард с видом собственником и наглой ухмылкой таки притянул к себе Алму, не обращая внимания на ее протест.  


— Сейчас ты пациенток пугать будешь. — Шэрон схватил медбрата за ворот халата и оттащил его от своей любимой. — Твое общество ей неприятно, слышал?  


— Твое значит приятно?  


— Очень даже, — Шэрон уже начал злиться.  


— Ну и напридумывал ты себе сказок, урод, — криво усмехнулся Фокс.  


Это стало последней каплей, покушение на честь возлюбленной, а теперь еще и оскорбление, лодочник простить не мог. Он выпустил мужчину из своей хватки, позволяя ему повернуться, а после резко, ударил его в скулу и, не давая времени на передышку, нанес удар в грудную клетку и прижал Ричарда к стене.  


— Шэрон, прекрати! — окрик Алмы был отрезвляющим и мужчина выпустил обидчика, отходя на шаг назад. Имбрина схватила его за руку, удерживая от продолжения драки. Она обеспокоенно смотрела то на Шэрона, то на Ричарда и пыталась представить, что будет дальше.  


— Я полицию вызову, идиот! — тут же начал угрожать Фокс. — И будешь сидеть пятнадцать суток за решеткой, где тебе и место. Из какой дыры ты только вылез?! Кто тебя в больницу пустил?! Но это не важно, ведь скоро ты туда вернешься. — Мисс Сапсан чувствовала, что Шэрон снова готов побить этого нахала, но пока сдерживается. Фокс только подливал масла в огонь, выкрикивая оскорбления и угрожая полицией. Она вздохнула, встреча с хранителями правопорядка не входила в ее планы. Хотя бы, из-за отсутствия документов. Взглянув на дверь, она извлекла из прически перо и подошла к медбрату. — Если ты примешь правильное решение, то, возможно, твой друг…  


— Я приму правильное решение, — монотонно начала говорить Алма, проводя пером под носом Ричарда. — Абсолютно правильное решение. И ты тоже, — от движений пера мужчина начал сильно чихать, Алма отошла от него и потянула за собой возлюбленного. — Теперь он будет думать, что врезался в дверь. А про драку мы поговорим позже.  


Шэрон хотел что-то сказать, но в кабинет вернулась врач и все внимание переключилось на нее. Элисон поздоровалась с посетителями, положила бумаги на стол и, посмотрев на медбрата, покачала головой.  


— Рич, что уже успело случится? Опять так увлекся перепиской в мессенджере, что стенку не заметил?  


— Почти, — он перестал чихать и смотрел перед собой блуждающим взглядом. Речь была медленная, будто он думал над тем, что должен сказать. — Я пойду холодное приложу, можно?  


— Иди. — Элисон посмотрела на Шэрона, — а вы, наверное, будущий отец? — мужчина кивнул, этот статус звучал весьма непривычно. — Очень хорошо. Вам надо сдать несколько анализов, я сейчас все напишу. — Мисс Митчелл заполнила несколько бланков и отдала их Шэрону. Он немного растеряно посмотрел на них, но кивнул, обещая все сделать. — Алма, как ваше самочувствие? Токсикоз еще есть, сильный?  


— Нет, почти прошел. Только по утрам немного подташнивает и от запаха кофе дурно становится.  


— Кофеин в вашем положении в принципе не рекомендуется, а в остальном это значит, что все отлично, на следующей неделе состояние должно нормализоваться. Примерно через пять-шесть недель начнет подниматься живот, но о свободной одежде можно задуматься уже сейчас.  


— Раньше никаких изменений не будет?  


— Будут. Вы их будуте ощущать внутри, но внешне пока не будет заметно.  


Алма кивнула. Шэрон понял почему она так беспокоится о изменениях фигуры — ведь в скором времени ей предстоял разговор не только с коллегами, но и с детьми, которым объяснить все будет сложнее.  


— Итак, — Элисон пролистала карточку, — в принципе, ваша биохимия и результаты исследований меня устраивают, но в виду того, что беременность поздняя, советую вам еще раз посетить генетика. Если она скажет, что опасаться нечего, то можно будет расслабиться и только наблюдать за развитием малыша.  


— Хорошо. Я сделаю это в ближайшее время.  


— И продолжайте принимать поливитаминный коплекс «Витрум» и «Кальцемин». К ним я добавляю фолиеву кислоту для лучшего усвоения кальция и «Феррум-Лек» для поддержания нормального уровня железа. Эти препараты предупредят возможные осложнения. Поздняя беременность может быть полна сюрпризов.  


Мисс Сапсан кивнула и положила бумажку с рекомендациями в сумку. Жестом врач пригласила женщину за ширму на осмотр. Она кивнула, отдала сумку и кофточку возлюбленному и прошла вперед.

— Следующий прием через три недели, — напомнила Элисон пациентке на прощание.  
Ричард проводил женщину взглядом и обратился к мисс Митчелл. Его лицо отображало интерес и непонимание.  


— Алма невероятно красива. Вот бы с такой на свидание сходить. Я бы такое устроил… — мечтательно протянул Фокс, когда Алма и Шэрон покинули кабинет. — А она с этим ходит, еще и смотрит на него так. Так, будто он ей на свете всех милее.  


— Рич, ты бы хоть иногда читал карты пациенток дальше первой страницы, — сказала Элисон. — У нее тринадцатая неделя беременности. Ей не до тебя.  


Фокс фыркнул, прикладывая к синяку лед. Хоть он и не помнил о драке, Шэрон ему совершенно не нравился. Пара вышла в коридор и Алма поспешила высказать возлюбленному все, что она думает о его стычке с Ричардом.  


— Как это понимать? Это же больница! Здесь все должно быть чисто, тихо и спокойно.  


— Я защищал твою честь, — нахмурился Шэрон, скрещивая руки на груди. — Никто не смеет так вести себя с леди, а особенно с тобой. Или тебя все устраивало?  


— Нет. Нет, я очень благодарна, что ты так вовремя пришел и прервал его, но драка… — Алма вздохнула, понимая, что слишком увлеклась нотациями. — Зачем, ну зачем ты полез драться?  


— Как зачем? Он бессовестный хам, который в наглую к тебе клеился. — Шэрон был возмущен. — Ты, вы самые важные люди в моей жизни, как я могу допускать, чтобы такие личности к вам приставали?  


— Да, с этой точки зрения ты однозначно прав. Тем не менее любой конфликт можно решить мирным путем.  


— Алма, я таки ревную, — со вздохом признался мужчина. — Ревную каждый раз, когда такие наглые личности крутятся вокруг тебя. И очень беспокоюсь о тебе и малыше. Вы мои самые важные люди в моей жизни. — Эти слова были приятны женщине, но она не подала виду и строго продолжила.  


— О чем ты думал? Он мог вызвать охрану или, того хуже, полицию! — Она покачала головой. — В настоящем нельзя быть таким вспыльчивым и безрассудным. Пожалуйста, помни об этом, если в будущем случится подобная ситуация.  


— Разве ты не смогла бы стереть и им память?  


— Смогла бы, но суть не в этом. Я не хочу, чтобы ты бездумно махал кулаками, дрался. Еще одна такая выходка и я на тебя обижусь! — Алма демонстративно надула губы.  


— Обещаю. — Это подействовало безотказно, Шэрон сразу согласился с требованием возлюбленной. — Нигде, ни с кем и никогда.  


— Я ведь за тебя переживаю, — женщина смягчилась.  


— Я тоже, — после этих слов Алма улыбнулась и мужчина понял, что гроза миновала. Шэрон посмотрел на бумаги, полученные от врача, он понятия не имел, что с ними делать. — Милая, ты подскажешь куда мне идти и зачем?  


— Конечно, — она просмотрела бланки и, взяв возлюбленного за руку, повела его на второй этаж.

***

 

После обеда, в связи с общанной прогулкой, обычный распорядок дня был изменен. Мисс Сапсан не проводила с воспитанниками никаких уроков. В четыре часа дети получили свой полдник, йогурт, бисквит и апельсин, после директриса отправила их собираться для выхода на улицу. Сегодня они должны были сходить в самый большой парк города. У Клэр и Оливии это вызвало некотролируемую радость и они в миг оповестили каждого жителя дома о том, куда идут. Близнецы тоже радовались такой прогулке и бегали вместе с девочками по этажам. Алма с трудом их успокоила и помогла одеться.  
Полчаса спустя Алма и Шэрон неспешно шли по дорожке парка, дом Портманов находился довольно близко и дорога не заняла много времени, и наблюдали как дети веселятся на площадке. Старшие сегодня с ними не пошли, Джейк повел Эмму в кафе, Хью и Миллард решили остаться дома. Они не сразу смогли уговорить директрису, но все-таки она, хоть и с недовольством, согласилась их отпустить. Алма внимательно следила за тем как Бронвин крутит на карусели малышей, а Енох и Гораций катаются на качелях. Сделав круг вокруг площадки, Шэрон усадил возлюбленную на лавочку поинтересовался не хочет ли она чего-нибудь поесть. Отрицательно покачав головой, Алма отвела взгляд. Сегодняшний визит к гинекологу напомнил ей про еще одну проблему. Если стандартные анализы в лаборатории были бесплатными, то комплекс специальных тестов для беременных заставил ее напрячься и перепланировать расходы. Теперь, когда мисс Митчелл назначила новые анализы, Алма решилась поговорить об этом с возлюбленным. Ведь такая ситауция не являлась бытовой, Алме было довольно трудно решить ее самостоятельно да и она хотела в принципе узнать его мнение на этот счет.  


— Шэрон, нам нужно оговорить один важный момент. — Алма вздохнула, финансовые вопросы всегда были самыми сложными, но еще никогда не стояли так остро как теперь. — Сейчас я и дети живем в доме Портманов и, фактически, они нас содержат, Совет выделяет не очень много средств на детей. Но, как ты понимаешь, туда не входят расходы на беременность да и узнав, они могут отказать мне в помощи…  


— Не переживай, — Шэрон говорил спокойно, будто обсуждаемый вопрос вовсе и не был проблемой. — Я в состоянии удовлетворять твои нужды и нужды нашего ребенка. За годы работы у меня накопилась приличная сумма, а если поменять золотые на фунты стерлингов, а потом перевести в доллары, то на эти деньги можно жить несколько лет не работая. Просто скажи, что тебе нужно. Не беспокойся об этом. К тому же, я подыскиваю себе работу через объявления в газетах. Ты ведь здесь пларируешь оставаться, хотя бы до родов, да?  


— Да. Правда, я понятия не имею как всем объяснить сложившуюся ситуацию, — Алма опустила руку на живот, поглаживая его через ткань блузки. — Я боюсь нашего будущего.  


— Мы придумаем как все объяснить. Обещаю, что наше будущее будет светлым и счастливым, — Шэрон тоже положил ладонь на ее живот, накрыв руку Алмы. Она повернула его лицо к себе, впиваясь ему в губы настойчевым поцелуем. Шэрон ответил ей так же горяче, обнимая за талию и притягивая к себе. Алма немного выгнулась в объятиях любимого и довольно постанывала, путаясь пальцами в его жестких волосах.  


— Люблю тебя.  


— А я люблю вас.


	13. Peculiar Halloween

Шэрон снова приехал в Инглвуд вечером тридцатого октября. Он, как и в первый раз, попал в сад Портманов через заднюю калитку, не привлекая лишнего внимания к себе, и увидев возлюбленную, поспешил к ней. Алма сидела на больших качелях с пледом на коленях и читала сказки близнецам, Бронвин и Оливии. Шэрон пошел к ним по тропинке, уже стемнело, странные сидели рядом с садовым фонарем, под светом которого они читали. Имбрина заметила возлюбленного, когда он был в нескольких шагах от них. Алма радостно улыбнулась, закрывая книгу и снимая очки. Дети остались на своих местах, а она поднялась с качелей, направляясь к любимому.  


— Здравствуй, любовь моя. — Голос был нежен, от него Алме всегда становилось тепло на душе. — Как вы? Я скучаю.  


— И я скучаю. Все хорошо, но с тобой будет лучше, — она бросила быстрый взгляд на детей и, сняв с Шэрона капюшон, потянулась к нему за поцелуем. Он притянул Алму к себе, накрывая ее губы и сминая их. Алма требовала большего, действовала с напором, Шэрон так же горячо отвечал возлюбленной, удовлетворяя ее желание. Когда им пришлось отстраниться, дыхание у обоих было сбито. Посмотрев на его лицо, Алма слегка улыбнулась и достала из кармана платок, чтобы вытереть следы своей помады с его щеки. Закончив, она снова прильнула к нему. Они, обнимая друг друга, медленно отправились в дом.  
Миллард, Енох и Клэр вырезали тыквы на кухне. Девочка исполняла роль модели, кривя задний рот в разных ухмылках. Мальчики старательно пытались воспроизвести их на овощах — каждый держал по тыкве, а рядом с ними уже стояли шесть готовых и четыре целых тыквы. В это время малышка тоже не сидела без дела, а вырезала простые, но симпатичные гирлянды из цветной бумаги. С приходом взрослых они ненадолго отвлеклись, Клэр слезла со стула и подбежала к мисс Сапсан, хвастаясь скопированными с нее лицами. Миллард встал выбросить лишние кусочки, а Енох продолжил вырезать жуткий оскал на своем овоще.

Алма похвалила старания воспитанников и попросила убрать тыквы и ножи со стола, потому что что близилось время ужина и пора было начинать готовить.  


— В честь чего все это? — поинтересовался Шэрон, когда дети забрали инструменты и материалы со стола и понесли их на веранду, где планировали закончить работу. — Зачем пауки, гирлянды и тыквы?  


— Завтра День всех святых — Хэллоуин. Дети хотят праздновать, нарядиться в костюмы и ходить по соседним домам, выпрашивая сладости. Это весело. — Алма поставила на стол миску салата и большой кувшин с соком. — Ты мог бы немного мне помочь? — спросила она, открывая холодильник.  


— Конечно, милая, только скажи, что мне делать, — Шэрон снял плащ, перекинул его через спинку стула и, вымыв руки, забрал у возлюбленной нелегкую кастрюлю с супом. — Ты чего такие тяжести таскаешь?  


— Простите пожалуйста, — из сада пришла Бронвин, которая сегодня должна была дежурить на кухне. Алма ей кивнула и девочка приступила к своей части работы. Расставляя тарелки, она заметила плащ Шэрона и внезапно широко улыбнулась. — Мистер Шэрон, а вы составите нам завтра компанию? Пожалуйста! Вам даже наряжаться не надо — вы уже дементор! Так похоже! — она указала на стул. Алма тихо засмеялась, а Шэрон стоял в растерянности с чашками в руках, абсолютно не понимая, что имеет в виду Бронвин.  


— Останься, — попросила его Алма, забирая посуду.  


— Хорошо, мисс. — Он украдкой поцеловал возлюбленную в щеку. — Я и не думал отказываться. Только покажите мне этого дементора, не хочу быть неизвестно кем. — Бронвин была готова в ту же минуту принести планшет и показать лодочнику кусочек фильма, но она понимала, что мисс Сапсан такое поведение не одобрит и терпеливо ждала, когда они закончат.  


После ужина дети, а идея пригласить на праздник Шэрона понравилась многим, посвящали лодочника в мир Гарри Поттера. Бронвин кратко пересказала первые две книги, а после они посмотрели третий фильм. Шэрону не очень понравились дементоры, но детям он ничего не сказал, решив, что это не то, ради чего стоит портить им настроение. В половине одиннадцатого Алма отправила воспитанников спать, а вскоре и взрослые разошлись по комнатам. Алма с Шэроном поднялись в спальню родителей Джейка. Пока Портманы были в отъезде, они уехали на отдых, Джейк предложил мисс Сапсан занять эту комнату.  


— А кем вы будете, мисс? — спросил Шэрон у Алмы, пока она расстилала постель. Имбрина загадочно улыбнулась и, потушив свет, сказала — «Завтра увидишь».

***

Следующий день начался несколько суматошно. Почти все жители дома Портманов красились и наряжались, старшие помогали младшим или друг другу. Утром странные собирались отправиться за сладостями, а вечером пойти на праздник, который устраивали в центре города. Миллард около часа провел перед зеркалом, закрашивая лицо белым гримом. Очки и парик удачно скрыли невидимые глаза и волосы. Он захотел преобразиться в Вилли Вонку из фильма Тима Бертона «Чарли и шоколадная фабрика». Основную часть костюма, кроме сюртука, он собрал из вещей Джейкоба и Горация, одолжив у первого черные брюки и туфли, а у второго перчатки, цилиндр и трость. Для полноты образа Миллард разложил по карманам несколько шоколадных батончиков, которыми собирался угостить малышей на празднике. Закончив переодевание, парень взял палитру с гримом и пошел в комнату к Еноху, чтобы помочь ему с созданием образа.  
Бронвин оделась Чудо Женщиной. Из современной литературы он полюбила не только Гарри Поттера, но и некоторые комиксы про супергероев. Диана впечатлила девочку своей силой и умением решать проблемы без помощи мужчин. Вин полностью повторила образ амазонки, костюм взяли напрокат, но не захотела брать какое-либо оружие. После встречи с тварями она еще сильнее, чем раньше полюбила мир. Нарядившись, Бронвин спустилась в гостиную, чтобы довести до совершенства образ Шэрона. Мужчина уже ждал ее в комнате. Он снял плащ, закатал рукава рубашки и позволил девочке рисовать на себе.  


Алма решила не отставать от детей и тоже принарядилась. Она сделала люминесцентный макияж в птичьей тематике — подвела темным глаза, а тонкий слой бледно голубых теней растушевала по лицу, шее и рукам. У Алмы было черное платье средней длины с открытыми плечами, купленное вскоре после приезда во Флориду, она надела его и разрисовала себе плечи, зону декольте и руки узорами перьев. Подобные рисунки, только поменьше, были на ее лице и шее. Волосы она подняла и уложила в элегантную прическу на затылке, выпустив пару прядей спереди и накрутив их. В этом образе мисс Сапсан сохранила свою птичью сущность без явной ее демонстрации. При дневном свете не было видно всего очарования образа, оно наступало вечером, в темноте. Когда Алма спустилась в гостиную, дети несколько минут молча разглядывали директрису, восхищаясь ее необычным внешним видом. Шэрон, руки которого заканчивала раскрашивать Бронвин, делая из него стража Азкабана, был еще раз потрясен ее красотой. «Вы прекрасны, мисс», — едва слышно проговорил он, подходя к возлюбленной. Она улыбнулась, так же тихо благодаря его за комплимент. 

Образом мисс Сапсан дети восторгались до тех пор, пока в комнату не пришли Эмма и Джейк. Мальчик выбрал вполне привычный образ для Хэллоуина — он был пиратом Джеком Воробьем. Дети уже видели этот фильм и угадали в кого он нарядился но, придерживаясь особенностей персонажа, не забывая говорить, что он — «Капитан Джейк Воробей!» — и воинственно махать саблей. А вот Эмма выглядела очень неординарно и не хуже самой мисс Сапсан. Девушка фактически превратила себя в свою странность — в огонь, хоть она сама утверждала, что она феникс. Из одежды на Эмме был сарафан, цвета в нем светлым градиентом переходили от красного на подоле до белого на плечах, а весь акцент был сделан на макияж. Огненные узоры были вокруг глаз, на висках и запястьях девушки, от чего казалось, что она действительно горит. Для полноты образа она сделала локоны и закрепила их заколкой. Алма похвалила фантазию Эммы, но попросила не зажигать огонь, когда они пойдут в город на праздник. Сначала она попыталась поспорить, возмущаясь, что Хью можно выпустить пчел, а ей нельзя даже искорки выжечь, но под строгим взглядом директрисы быстро успокоилась. А Хью было дано наставление не отпускать пчел далеко от себя, да и не выпускать весь рой сразу.  
Это было сказано потому что парень переоделся в пчеловода. Он надел черные джинсы и белый джемпер, вставив в петли свитера на груди веточку желтого жасмина, напоминающую ему о Фионе. Главный элементом образа была шляпа пчеловода, которую он обычно надевал за столом, и пчелы. Он выпустил насекомых и они облепили его головной убор и воротник свитера. Супруги Портман не мало испугались, услышав жужжание пчел в своей гостиной и старались не подходить к Хью слишком близко. Так же впечатляющими костюмами отличилась Енох и Гораций. Окровавленный потрепанный зомби и элегантный вампир-аристократ рядом друг с другом смотрелись странно, но интересно. О’Коннор одолжил для образа старую, чудом сохранившуюся, одежду Джейка, а Сомнассон лишь немного изменил свой обычный образ, сняв пиджак и монокль. Мальчик повязал на шею алый платок, накинул черный плащ и вставил накладные клыки. Их заметила Клэр и, внимательно рассмотрев, заявила, что ее гораздо лучше, чем рассмешила своих друзей.  


Оливия сняла туфли, накинула на голову огромную простыню и стала привидением. Ее костюм был самым простым, но это ни в коем случае не делало его неинтересным. Марианна пожертвовала детям одну простыню, нитки в которой немного отливали серебром. Красоты также добавили мелкие рисуночки, сделанные серым маркером по всему периметру и вырезанные отверстия для глаз с нарисованными ресницами. Девочку обули в обычные туфли и тяжелое платье. Веса этих вещей, вместе с тем, что ее постоянно кто-то держал за руку, хватало, чтобы она не поднималась выше, чем на полметра над землей. Мисс Сапсан не сразу согласилась на эту затею, но дети смогли уговорить ее. «Ты самое милое привидение, которое я когда-либо видела», — сказала Эмма, когда она и Вин закончили помогать Оливии с одеждой. Малышка Клэр захотела быть принцессой Клэр. Ей купили новое пышное платье, блестящие туфельки и Олив одолжила ей тиару. Девочка была невероятно счастлива и бегала по все дому, прося почти каждого оценить как она выглядит. Все честно восторгались принцессой, хоть иногда и посмеивались. Близнецы надели свои белые костюмы с масками, в которых ходили ранее, взяли фонарики и тыквы. Рама и Ха не захотели сильно наряжаться, но в общем поддержали общее настроение.  
Когда все странные были готовы, Алма повела воспитанников на улицу. Первые минут пять они послушно держались рядом с директрисой, но сегодня был явно не тот день, когда дети готовы ходить за ней подорожкам. Поэтому вскоре Алма разрешила им разбежаться по улице, перед этим попросив их не расходиться слишком далеко. Охота за сладостями началась.

***

В октябре темнело рано, в половине седьмого на улицах уже зажглись фонари. В доме Джейка опять было неспокойно — дети подправляли грим и готовились идти на праздник. Особенно нервничал Миллард. Кажется, он кого-то ждал, ведь за последние двадцать минут выглянул во двор уже с полсотни раз. Алма с трудом уговорила его сесть за стол с остальными, чтобы поесть. Наспех проглотив свою порцию, парень поспешил во двор и в этот раз не ошибся. Магна сидела на качелях и рассматривая соседние участки. Увидев друга, она поднялась и поспешила его обнять. Рассказывая друг другу последние новости, они прошли в дом, где Миллард предложил Магне чай с печеньем. За чаепитеем парень рассматривал подругу и отметил, что она сделала классный костюм. Девушка слегка разрисовала себе лицо и надела пушистые кошачьи уши, она широко улыбалась от чего действительно станосилась похожа на Чеширского кота. Ее одежда была серовато-сизой и красиво блестела под светом фонарей. Магна поблагодарила Милларда за комплимент и сказала, что его образ тоже впечатляет.  
Собрав всех детей, они уже собирались выходить, Алма поняла, что не хватает невидимки. Заглянув на кухню, она застала пару там. Магна вежливо поздоровалась с имбриной, отставив чашки, она и Миллард пошли в коридор. Алма снова пересчитала странных. Там все еще не было Шэрона, но он предупредил возлюбленную, что догонит их позже, поэтому Алма разрешила детям выходить и идти в сторону центра. Мужчина присоединился к ним на полпути. Джейк с Эммой и Магна с Миллардом уже ушли вперед, секретничая о своем. Имбрина довольно улыбнулась, когда почувствовала руки возлюбленного на своей талии, и повернулась к нему. К ее удивлению мужчина был обеспокоен. Как оказалось, из-за прибытия Магны.  


— Надеюсь, мы с ними не встретимся на празднике, — Шэрон хмуро смотрел на парочку впереди. Алма удивленно поинтересовалась почему. — Если она увидит меня, то задастся вопросом, что я здесь делаю. А вернувшись в Акр может разболтать это имбринам, а они, как понимаешь, не в курсе, что я езжу к вам.  


— Я думаю, она не расскажет. Магна хорошая девочка, — мягко проговорила Алма. Он вздохнул и пробормотал, что надеется на тоже.  


На главной площади праздник был уже в разгаре. Напротив здания мэрии соорудили сцену, на которой уже выступал ведущий, рядом стояло около десятка разных тематических декораций для фотографий. По обе стороны от сцены располагалось множество палаток со вкусностями и развлечениями. Даже освещение на площади было не таким как всегда. Обычные фонари почти не горели, их заменили на живой огонь и светящиеся гирлянды. Везде, где было можно, стояли тыквы, висели привидения или паутина с пауками, организаторам удалось создать жутковатую атмосферу для праздника. Но главным украшением площади были разодетые в костюмы люди. Их фантазии, кажется, не было предела, даже если встречались два одинаковых персонажа, они все равно выглядели по разному. 

С разрешения мисс Сапсан старшие дети разошлись куда им хотелось. Бронвин встретила еще нескольких супергероев и разговорилась с ним, а Енох увлекся игральным автоматом. Клэр увидела палатку со сладостями и потянула друзей туда. Кроме Оливии, Рамы и Ха с ней пошел Гораций, который обещал показать им самые вкусные конфеты. В первой палатке выбор был не большой, поэтому они перешли ко второй. Там было множество вкусностей, кексы и печенья, украшенные к празднику, засахаренные фрукты, шоколад, леденцы и даже маленькие пряничные домики. Занятые разглядыванием сладостей, они не заметили как из-за прилавка вышла девушка. Она двигалась странно, будто не видела куда идет, слегка наклонившись к детям она ухмыльнулась.  


— Сладенькое любите? А мне вот больше человечина нравится. — На ее лицо упали отблески огня и стало видно, что у нее нет зрачков.  


Белые глаза и слова про каннибализм напугали странных, особенно младшеньких. Близнецы, Клэр и Оливия с визгом понеслись к директрисе, прячась за ней и крича о страшной девушке-тваре. Гораций догнал их моментом позже. На эти выкрики тут же прибежали Бронвин, Енох, Джейк и Эмма. Шэрон, ровно как и Бронвин, напрягся, готовясь защитить Алму и детей от твари, но внезапно Джейк их остановил.  


— Шутка вышла неудачной, да? — предполагаемая тварь подошла к напуганой компании. — Извините, я слишком вжилась в образ.  


— Молли, ты что ль? — немного неуверенно спросил Джейкоб, девушка кивнула и улыбнулась. Парень тут же успокоился и заговорил куда увереннее. — Хороший костюм ты выбрала, действительно страшный, — он повернулся к странным и полушепотом сказал, — все в порядке. Это моя одноклассница и это просто костюм. Линзы.  


— Да ладно тебе, не такой он и страшный. Слепая ведьма, классика почти. Ты, видимо, Эми и Питера не видел. У них невероятно крутые костюмы. Мне бы родители ни за что столько денег не дали. Хотя, твоя подружка может составить им конкуренцию. — Джейк не заметил, что Эмма уже стоит рядом с ним. Она посмотрел на нее и улыбнулся. — Как ты так реалистично нарисовала огонь? Издалека я почти поверила, что он настоящий! — Молли искрене восхищалась макияжем Эммы.  


— Спасибо, — девушка улыбнулась и поправила волосы. — У меня особое отношение с огнем.  


— Классно. Ладно, рада была тебя встретить, Джейк, но я должна найти Билла, поэтому я пойду. Пока, — она помахала странным рукой, — увидимся в школе!  


Молли быстро растворилась в толпе празднующих. Шэрон услышал как Алма облегченно выдохнула и прижалась к нему, сжимая руку.  


— Я никогда к этому не привыкну… — сказала она, провожая девушку взглядом. — Белые глаза всегда будут вселять в нас ужас. — Шэрон заключил возлюбленную в свои объятия и поцеловал в макушку. Его ладони успокаивающе скользили по ее спине и вскоре Алма снова улыбнулась.

Странные веселились на празднике до позднего вечера. Дети не хотели уходить, пока не заглянут в каждую палатку и не испробуют все автоматы. Алма через пару часов прогулки немного притомилась, и Шэрон усадил ее на лавочку чуть в стороне от центра праздника, малыши устроились рядом, поедая сладости и обмениваясь выиграными игрушками. Шэрон решил, что Алме тоже стоит поесть и принес ей упаковку кексов с разными начинками и грейфрутовый сок. Она с улыбкой поблагодарила его и стала пробовать вкусности. Вскоре их осталось всего три в упаковке. Имбрина заметила, что Шэрон не сводит с нее глаз и спросила не хочет ли и он поесть. В ответ Шэрон отрицательно покачал головой и потянулся к возлюбленой за поцелуем, но Алма отстранила его, едва он коснулся ее губ.  


— Эх, вот что за праздник, когда даже поцеловать тебя нельзя? — пробурчал Шэрон, обнимая Алму за талию. — Обязательно что-нибудь смажется.  


— Потерпи, — ласково попросила она, давая ему укусить апельсиновый кекс. Он послушно съел сладость.  


В полдесятого запустили фейверк, он очень впечатлил ребят, хоть Енох и сказал, что их огни, которые кажлый вечер освещали Кэрнхолм, были лучше. Погуляв еще немного, Алма решила, что пора возвращаться домой. Пересчитав воспитанников, она слегка обепокоенно посмотрела по сторонам — Миллард провожал Магну и задерживался. К счастью, Алме долго волноваться не пришлось, парень подошел уже через пять минут. Она спросила детей все ли готовы идти домой и, услышав дружное «Да!», повела их по аллее в сторону дома Портманов.

***

Дети с шумом вбежали в коридор и понеслись по лестнице наверх, имбрина медленно прошла за ними и бросила взгляд на часы — было начало одиннадцтого. Алма сразу же отправила детей в ванные комнаты, к счастью их было несколько в доме. Чтобы дети управиться с умыванием быстрее, она разрешила некоторым сделать это на кухне. Странным хватило сорока минут для того, чтобы приготовиться ко сну и лечь в постели. Алма пожелала всем ребятам спокойной ночи и ушла к себе.  
Шэрон зашел в спальню, вытирая мокрую после душа голову, так как дети уже разошлись по комнатам, он позволил себе снять маску. Мисс Сапсан сидела за туалетным столиком и расчесывала волосы, макияж уже был смыт и ее лицо снова стало нормального цвета. Шэрон подошел сзади и наклонился к ней, слегка стягивая халат и осторожно проводя дорожку из поцелуев по ее плечу и шее. Он опустил руки ей на живот и поглаживал его через шелк ночной сорочки. Она улыбнулась, склонив голову в сторону и коснувшись его щеки, Шэрон продолжил ее целовать. Алма не отстранила его и не одернула, но мужчина действовал без нажима, помня как среагировала возлюбленная в прошлый раз. В свой первый приезд Шэрон несколько поторопился с близостью и Алма очень резко это восприняла. 

_Шэрон прильнул к возлюбленной, жадно целуя и скользя ладонями по ее ногам, задирая юбку._  


_— Нет, Шэрон, не надо, — Алма оттолкнула возлюбленного, разорвал поцелуй. Он не отпустил ее, продолжая держать одну руку на ее бедре, а второй — обнимать за талию. — Нет, — это прозвучало уже более грубо и она сбросила с себя его руки. Алма отошла в сторону и укуталась в кофточку, которую он минутой ранее бросил на кровать.  
_

__

_— Что-то не так? — недоумение в его вопросе обидело имбрину.  
_

__

_— Права была мисс Королек, только одно тебе и нужно. — Ее голос дрогнул, выдавая внутреннюю тревогу и страх. Шэрон понял, что упоминание о старшей имбрины — не к добру. — Лезешь ко мне под юбку, а что я чувствую — все равно! Неужели тебе и тогда так не терпелось? Ни о чем не подумав, ни о чем не побеспокоившись! Теперь я, — она выделила это тоном, — должна что-то решить, как-то объясняться с Советом!  
_

__

_— Прости, милая, прости. Да, я не представляю, что ты чувствуешь, но … — Алма не дала ему договорить, продолжив высказывать обвинения.  
_

__

_— Ты понятия не имеешь как мне сейчас страшно и тяжело! — Она глотала слезы и шмыгала носом, пытаясь не показывать, что чувствует, хоть с каждым днем ей становилось все сложнее это скрывать. — И ко всему мне еще и плохо, я даже поесть нормально не могу. А тебе лишь бы удовлетвориться!_

__

_Они, конечно, оба знали, что это их общая вина и общая ответственность, но Шэрон не хотел еще сильнее нервировать Алму, поэтому не стал зацикливаться на этом, а пустил все силы на то, чтобы успокоить возлюбленную._  


_— Дорогая, послушай, — он снова попытался сказать, пока она сделала паузу. — Да, я не прав. Я не должен был просить о близости. Я учту это и буду более внимателен к твоему состоянию и самочувствию, — Шэрон стал перед Алмой, взял ее руки в свои и нежно прикоснулся к ним губами. Кажется, от этого она немного расслабилась и перестала дрожать. — Скажи мне, что тебя сильнее всего тревожит?  
_

__

_— Я не готова стать матерью. Когда-то давно я мечтала об этом, но все сводилось к «ах, если бы» и я никогда не думала, что у меня появится реальный шанс. Теперь же я не знаю, что мне делать и как быть. — Она все еще всхлипывала, но говорила тише и спокойнее. Шэрон надеялся, что сможет полностью ее успокоить.  
_

__

__

_— Пожалуйста, любимая, не плачь. У меня сердце сжимается, когда я вижу, что ты расстроена. — Шэрон несмело обнял Алму, она его не оттолкнула и он крепче прижал ее к себе, нежно целуя в щеку. — Прости, любимая, прости. Я обещаю всегда быть рядом с тобой. Рядом с вами. И все проблемы будем решать вместе._

__

__

С того вечера прошло почти три недели, их отношения опять потеплели, стали такими, какими были до отъезда из Акра. Шэрон не один день корил себя, что поторопился и обидел возлюбленную. К тому же, в то утро ему надо было уезжать и он не успел толком с ней поговорить. В следующие его визиты она не вспоминала о неудавшемся вечере, Шэрон не знал хорошо это или плохо, он просто старался угодить возлюбленной во всем. К счастью, это было не очень трудно, главное, чего хотела имбрина — это любви и заботы, а Шэрон всегда был готов дарить ей эти чувства и делать то, что она пожелает. Алма очень ждала каждого его приезда и не могла отказать себе в радости прижаться к любимому и спрятаться в его объятиях.  
Алма отложила расческу, закрыла дверь и, сняв тоненький халатик, прошла к кровати. Шэрон сидел на ней с ногами и протирал маску антисептическими салфетками. Увидев возлюбленную перед собой в весьма соблазнительной позе, он на мгновение замер. За прошедшее время самочувствие и настроение Алмы улучшилось и теперь она была более благосклонно настроена к его ласкам. Имбрина забрала у него салфетки, маску и вместе с полотенцем отложила их на тумбочку.  


— Я думаю, ты тоже хочешь сегодня сладенького? — Алма улыбнулась и легко толкнула Шэрона в грудь, чтобы он лег на кровать. Довольный вид мужчины говорил, что она права.

Его ладони легли ей на оголенные бедра, сорочка задралась, когда имбрина забралась на колени возлюбленного, и немного сжали их. Алма соблазнительно закусила губу, наклонясь к его лицу, он потянул за подол и снял сорочку с нее. Шэрон начал покрывать поцелуями ее шею, ключицы, спускаясь в ложбинку между грудьми. Он наслаждался телом Алмы, не переставая доставлять удовольствие ей. От нежных прикосновений она застонала и сама стала целовать возюбленного, мягко прикасаясь к каждому изъяну и шраму. Пара перевернулась, но Шэрон не вдавливал Алму в постель, как обычно, а нависал над ней, аккуратно лаская ее тело.  


— Шэрон… — хриплый полувздох. И от этого штаны ему стали еще более тесными, он на секунду отпустил возлюбленную, избавляя от одежды их обоих. Алма развела ноги и притянула Шэрона к себе, обняв его за шею. Его вставший член коснулся ее складок, от чего имбрина сладко застонала, большего приглашения ему не было нужно. Он плавно вошел в нее и начал размеренные движения, отчего у Алмы перехватило дыхание, пальцы сжались сами собой, царапая его спину. Она истосковалась по этим ощущениям, а в новом положении тело стало чувствительнее, от чего все воспринималось ярче. Шэрон заглушал ее стоны поцелуями, хотя сам еле сдерживался. С каждым толчком это становилось все сложнее, они приближались своему финалу. В объятиях друг друга пара наслаждались моментом единства, забыв о реальности…

Утром Алма проснулась от нежных поцелуев любимого. Он аккуратно убрал растрепавшиеся волосы с ее лица и накрыл ее губы своими. Алма довольно быстро отреагировала на ласки, открыв глаза и улыбнувшись. Хоть часы показывали двадцать минут восьмого, она позволила себе немного полежать в объятиях Шэрона. Вчера они вернулись поздно, так что дети еще отсыпались. Мужчина медленно поглаживал живот возлюбленной, шепча ей на ухо разные милости, от которых она широко улыбалась. Внезапно Алма стала серьезной.  


— Я решила, — она прижалась к Шэрону и закрыла глаза. Ей совсем не хотелась делать то, о чем она говорила. — Я расскажу Совету о ребенке на следующих выходных.  


— Мы расскажем, — он взял Алму за руку. — Ты не будешь перед ними одна. Никогда.  


Шэрон не остался на завтрак, он ушел до того, как дети стали спускаться вниз. На крыльце Алма еще раз прильнула к нему и мужчина подарил возлюбленной на прощанье пламенный поцелуй. Отпустив его, имбрина несколько минут стояла на улице, смотря как Шэрон скрывается за поворотом и думая когда же он приедет вновь.


End file.
